Released emotions
by LHSolo
Summary: Han, Leia, Chewie, and Threepio are on their way to Bespin
1. Chapter 1

released emotions

Chapter 1

"You do have your moments…not many of them, but you do have them."

Han knew that her little, short kiss on his cheek would linger there for years, probably forever. Not physically. She just sat down back behind him, while he started their way to Bespin. But in his mind, it would stay. Cause it meant something. In a way, it meant even more to him than their first real kiss in the circuit bay, because this time she initiated it. After their kiss, which he really pushed her into, he felt insecure. Not that he had forced himself on her, he knew she wanted it and needed it, just like he did, but he knew he had to let her take the next steps. If that blasted droid hadn't shown up, the kiss would have gone on, probably forever, or perhaps even would have lead towards something more. He was almost sure of it, until she sneaked away from him, when he was busy with the droid, and avoided him for most of the day after that. And now, now she decided to kiss him, only on the cheek, but an intimate kiss nevertheless and it meant their kiss in the circuit bay meant something for her as well.

Busy with his thoughts he felt her eyes on him. _What does this mean? _His mind suddenly screamed.

"Han!?" Her voice interrupted his thought. Putting on the most confident smirk he could master, her turned around with his chair, facing her. "Yes, your highness?" He tried to play it cool. "Well, captain, I hate to tell you how to do your job but isn't it time to set the coordinates to Bespin?" She asked, pointing to the navigator. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of something smooth to say.

"It will take us a long time to get there." Was all that came out of him.

"About 40 days, if my calculations are correct." She responded deadpan. He looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression. She seemed unaffected, calm even.

"You're sure you can handle yourself with a gorgeous guy like me that long?" He tried a different approach. "Can you Han?" She countered right back, without hesitating.

Her using his real name during their teasing, instead of some of her nicknames for him, was something new and it shot shivers, good, nice shivers down his whole body.

"It's our only chance and I think we need it…Han." She said, before he could come up with an answer. She was right, it was their only chance but they both knew she also meant for them.

"Leia, I…" He tried. "We need time, Han…I need it." She confessed, looking down to her hands, nodding to herself. Watching her for a moment, he leaned forward, took both of her hands, which were laying on her lap, into his and leaned down to kiss them, before sitting up, giving her an understanding smile and leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and with that, he let go of her and turned to set the coordinates to Bespin.

Chewie came in shortly after that and Leia got up from her chair. "Do you…hmmm…do you have anything else to wear for me? I can't run around in this snowsuit for that long and I…"

She tried to come up with some more reasons to convince him. "Sure princess…" He interrupted her, getting up himself. "…follow me." He mumbled almost nervously, gesturing to the main hold. Leading her to his cabin, he stepped inside, opened a drawer, trying to decide what would be appropriate for her to wear, without her thinking he chose the outfit for a purpose. "Ahm…I'm…I'm not…well chose for yourself. I will check the rations." He stammered and pushed past her, trying to get the idea of her in his clothes out of his head, before it went overload. Smirking to herself, she looked after him for a moment, going over to the drawer and looking through it. Now it was time to make a decision. She could choose this white shirt made of wool with a big v-neck that would probably show most of her cleavage, or she could take this white, buttoned-up shirt, which would cover her up nicely but didn't look as comfy.

Going through the drawer, she found nothing better than the buttoned shirt so she took it out. Getting out of her snowsuit, she turned around to face the cabin and her eyes spotted an old looking, worn out white shirt, with a slightly smaller v-neck and a few holes in the hem, lying next to the Han's pillow on his bunk. Probably thrown there carelessly before a shower or a changing to a snow outfit on Hoth. Taking one more glance down to the buttoned shirt, she hopped to the bunk and took hold of the old shirt, bringing it up to her face and taking a deep breath. It smelled uniquely of Han and it warmed her heart and the decision was made. Pulling off her undershirt, she put Han's shirt on and felt kind of…safe. That was what she liked so much about Han, if not loving it, she felt safe around him, with him and because of him. Putting on a pair of blood stripes she found on the floor next to the bunk, she left the cabin, curios how Han would react seeing her in this clothes.

She found him in the galley, looking through the freezer. Standing in the doorway for a moment, she watched him, rather admire him and everything about him really.

"Like what you see, princess?" He asked, not turning around, still searching the freezer.

"How are the rations?" She asked, taking a step inside.

"Don't worry, we have plenty, they are…" Turning around and closing the freezer door, he was lost for words a moment. "…cute."

"Cute?" She asked a smile crossing her face. "Yeah…" He shrugged, fiddling with his hands to the sides of his blood stripes. "The rations are cute?" She asked, suppressing a laugh.

"The rations?" He asked, almost confused. "You were saying the rations are cute!?" She giggled. Han looked at her for a moment. "Well they are!" He said, straitening up and walking past her to the main hold. Following him, she smiled. "So what are we doing now?"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face her, trying to remain cool, but seeing her in his clothes, which looked way too big for her, but just perfect. _Just perfect… _His mind whispered to him, he got lost once again. "I'm checking the navigates." He mumbled, turning to go to the cockpit. "What will you do after that?" She followed him to the cockpit and sat down in Chewie's chair, watching him checking the navi-computer.

"Probably work on some wires."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He answered, getting up to leave again. "Han?" She stopped him in his track.

"What…are you trying to avoid me?" Looking at his back, she waited for him to turn around.

"What gives you that idea princess?" Trying to play it cool, he turned back around and lounged back down into his chair. "You can hardly look at me." Looking at his profile, she could tell, he was trying to come up with something to say.

"Didn't know you liked it that much sweetheart!?" He teased, a smirk on his face as he turned to look at her.

"40 days…" She whispered, not buying his composure.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but…"

"You bet it's not going to be easy, Leia! I mean, 40 days…trapped here with you and you…you looking like that…" Stumbling over his words, she could see he was nervous.

"What's wrong with my looks?"

"Everything…I mean…" He stopped talking for a moment, locking eyes with her.

"I…I need to take a shower." And with that he got up and left her alone sitting in the cockpit.

Sitting in the cockpit by herself for a while, she thought about the kiss they shared in the circuit bay. The kiss was not just a joyful peck, filled with relief. It was not a gentle _Thank you_ that lead to nothing. The kiss was real. It was filled with emotions, emotions they both seemed to avoid for the last two years. Especially after the past few days, it was a relief to just let go off all the doubt and just focus on the moment. And the moment was theirs. It belonged to them until that blasted droid had to ruin it.

She was nervous, gods she was nervous, but she needed this. After days of him ignoring and avoiding her, she needed to be close to him. And yet she had trouble to stay calm. Being locked with him for weeks was not what she had in mind. It seemed it was not what he had in mind either and he seemed just as nervous as her.

She was relieved to notice that behind all his jokes and his bravado there was a man, with just the same insecurities and doubts she had. They could work on that. They had 40 days to do that… _40 days…_She thought, getting up in a rush with a purpose.

Coming to a stop outside his cabin, she hesitated first, taking a deep breath and walking in.

She heard water running in the fresher and sat down on his bunk, waiting and thinking of words she could say to him but when the fresher door opened all the words were lost.

Looking up they locked eyes. "Ahm…do you want to take a shower?"

Drying his hair, he took a step inside the cabin.

"No…" She answered. "Okay…" Shrugging, he threw his towel back into the fresher, he turned to his drawer, to pull out a shirt. "Need anything?" He asked, scratching the back of his head still going through the drawer. Watching him, she noticed the bruises on his back and got up slowly, walking over to him. "I was thinking…I could use your help with the…"

"What happened to your back?" She asked, raising her hand to gently run it over the bruises.

Tensing at her touch, he looked over his shoulder, shrugging.

"No big deal…"

Remembering the ice crack and him taking hold of her and covering her from the cave in, she ran her fingertips over his back. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah…don't worry." Pulling out a shirt, he closed the drawer and turned around to face her and put the shirt on.

Their eyes locked once more, neither sure what to say. Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he kept his eyes on her. "You're sure you don't need anything?" He asked, trying to close some buttons, but failing at it. Reaching up she took over for him.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Any time…" Taking a step back, he bumped into the drawer behind him.

Closing the last button of his shirt, but leaving three open at the top, because she liked how his chest hair sneaked out of it, she took a step closer, running her hands over his chest, up to his shoulder. "Han, I know you're nervous…I'm nervous too…and forty days locked on board of this ship was not what I had in mind, when you said you were leaving. …You still plan to leave after you brought me back to base, don't you?"

"Leia I…" He started.

"Why does it have to be so complicated with us?" She whispered, taking hold of the collar of his shirt. "You were right, I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." She admitted, looking up at him.

"I knew you had your reasons for running after me, princess" He smirked nervously.

"And what will you do with that knowledge, hotshot?" She teased right back, running her hands up to the hair on the back of his neck and taking hold of it.

"Leia…I…I'm running after you for quite some time now and you kept pushing me away…and I came back for you anyway. Now I need you to take the next step, cause I don't have a damn clue what you want from me."

"I pushed you away? Who was avoiding me for days? Who was hiding in the cockpit all night, watching me wait for him? You could have come out and talk to me, but you just sat there! Days of avoiding me, running away from me …Next thing I hear is you wanting to leave for good." Her eyes filled up with tears, she kept his gaze, almost forcing him to look at her. "And you didn't have the guts telling me personally. I had to hear it while you were talking to Carlist." Blinking away some tears, she took hold of his hair.

"You ask me what I want from you. What I want from you is to stay or tell me that you want to leave, really want to leave!" Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, she let go off him and left the cabin.

Walking to the cockpit, she found Chewie sitting in his chair and curled up in Han's chair, silently considering Chewie for a moment. "Chewie?" He looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue. "Do you think Han will leave?" She asked quietly, not feeling comfortable to pull in Chewie into their emotional confusion. Chewie kept his gentle eyes on her for what seemed like a long while, before giving her the warmest, most amused Wookiee snicker she has ever seen. He wasn't making fun of her, that much she could tell but she still felt irritated, because just like Carlist did many times before, the Wookiee gave her a knowing look, which made her feel childish. It was as if everyone knew what was going on in her and Han's mind, but themselves and it annoyed her beyond believe. _Well you are not in my shoes, are you? Did Han ever threatened to leave you, like he did with me so many times? Too many times… _She thought, locking away her emotions once again.

Chewie stopped his snickering and leaned forward, gently taking hold of her face with his massive paws to catch her eyes. He looked at her warmly for a long moment, before standing up to give the top of her head a gentle kiss and before she could respond or comprehend what was going on, he was gone, rumbling something about dinner.

Staring at the closed cockpit door for a moment, memories of her father came up. Memories of him telling her everything was going to be alright in the end. That's what Chewie's gentle eyes and kiss reminded her of. Images of her father and mother came into mind. Her mom picking her up to lie with them in bed, while a scary thunderstorm was raging outside the palaces walls; her father picking her back up after she fell of her bike, holding her tide, encouraging her to get back up on the bike and to keep trying; her mom quietly teaching her a lullaby to sing to her sick father later and his proud smile when she sat next to him in bed and sang it to him, while her mom was down in the kitchen to prepare a tea for her husband. She remembered how they used to pick her up on their birthdays to dance with them and the proud look of her mother when little Leia danced one of her silly dances for her in the living room.

She didn't realize she was crying at first, but when she felt the tears run down her cheeks, she almost burst out laughing, overwhelmed with emotions and not knowing how to handle them.

But she let herself be for a while. For the first time in years she let herself feel, really feel, not caring if someone thought her weak or not strong enough to hold her own in the battle against the empire. She just cried for what seemed like hours, remembering her parents, remembering Alderaan, even memories of the last two years came into mind. Han winking at her at the medal ceremony, Luke hugging her, laughing after a force-trick he wanted to show her, that finally worked; Chewie picking her back up on her feet, after she fell scare on her bud on Hoth as she was just on her way storming after Han, to yell at him. Too her luck, Han didn't notice and Chewie never told him, after she just dusted off the snow from her suit and kept storming after the Corellian to tell him, he could shove the gloves he got for her up his ass, if he thought she would forget what he did to her data pad the other day. She avoided high command for days, too embarrassed of the sultry words that echoed out of it during a strategy meeting. She was really going to murder Han after that, but when she caught up to him and saw the sheepish look on his face, she melted immediately, choosing not to kill him but ordering him to fix her data pad back to the way it was, instead. That was one of those things she found out rather quick about him. He was loud and proud when he was around the others, a show-off even, but when they were alone, he was…well it reminded her of the way he was acting now.

Well, maybe Chewie was right, she was just being silly thinking that Han was still playing tricks on her, after all that happened. Wiping of her face, she sighed to herself and got up to look for Chewie, deciding she wanted to spent some time with him, while Han figured things out for himself.

Hours later, Han was still laying on his bunk in his cabin, thinking about her words.

Hearing her voice coming from the main hold, he sat up a bit, staring at the cabin door.

"Chewie, I've told you I'm not hungry." He heard her chuckle, which made him even more curious. Seeing or even just hearing her happy, made his heart skip beats.

"Why did you make that much food? I can't eat that much, even if I'm starved." Chewie gave her a persistent growl. "Well if you make me eat that much, you have to help me...Come and sit down!"

He heard his friend grumble something, which he didn't understand, but it made Leia laugh.

Deciding this was the perfect moment to join them, he got out of bed and went to the main hold. "What's going on with you two?" He asked, smiling while walking up to the two most important beings in his life. When Leia saw him approach, she shared a look with Chewie. "Look who's coming out of hiding?" She teased while Chewie left to get a plate for Han.

Han stepped in front of her and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I've heard something about food…" He grinned against her forehead, kissing her once more, before walking around the dejarik table, to sit next to her on the bunk and pulled her against his shoulder, kissing her temple. "We figure this out, alright?" He mumbled, while Chewie came back with his plate. "Thanks Pal." Chewie grinned and pointed at Han's hair. "Take it easy fuzzball, it's just hair." Running his hand through his hair, he winked at Leia, who smiled up at him from his shoulder. "I like it…" She mumbled into his shoulder, kissing it and running her hand over his chest. Chewie was about to sit down to eat, but seeing his friend and the princess like this, left him standing. He tilted his head, curious.

"Well I hope you're happy now Chewie, looks like I've got the girl." Han smirked up at his friend, taking Leia's hand in his, kissing her knuckles. But Leia just pulled her hand away and pinched him instead. "Ahhh…what was that for?" Han cried out affronted.

"You've got the girl?" She kicked his shin and got up, taking her plate with her and leaving to his cabin. "If you think you get me that easy flyboy, you must be delusional!" She called behind her and shutting the cabin door.

Chewie chuckled at that and Han got up. "Don't even think about it…!" He warned his friend walking after Leia.

After knocking at his cabin door, he went in and found Leia sitting on is bunk, looking down to her hands on her lap. "Leia?" He tried, taking a curious step towards her.

"I'm sorry I burst out like that…" She apologized, looking up at him. Han just shrugged and took a seat next to her.

"You know how many barriers I've just crossed to do this? I'm taking a huge risk listening to my heart for a change and I can't let you hurt me, Han."

"I don't want to hurt you Leia." He turned to face her.

"I know you don't but…well I had a very hard time admitting my feelings for you and you just pushed me away…and now just came out to tell your best friend: _you've got the girl._ Like it means nothing…almost like I'm some kind of achievement you just want to get off your list."

"You're damn right, you're an achievement!" Getting up, he started pacing the cabin.

"You're the best damn thing I ever achieved in my rotten life!" Turning his back to her, he kicked his food against his desk. "Damnú air!" Pausing, he turned back to her.

"You know I could be the one getting hurt here? Ever thought about that?" He asked, his eyes focused on her and was surprised to see her smile and suppressing a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, confused, not really affronted, just curious.

"I've never told you this, but you're cursing sounds exactly like something from Alderaan, which means something completely different by the way."

"Yeah? What does it mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you…" She smiled at him. "Why not?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Because it makes me happy."

Shrugging, she looked back down to her hands. "That's not fair you know?" He tried, taking one more step closer, but not ready to really get too close to her.

"Han I don't want to hurt you either…" Sighing to herself, she looked up.

"But I don't think it will work that way…I'm pretty sure we will both find some way to hurt each other, but that's just part of the deal I guess."

Han stepped up to her the rest of the way and kneeled in front of her.

"If we do this…if we do this, leaving will be harder…it will…" He started.

"If we do this there is no way of you leaving me!" Taking hold of his face, she forced him to lock eyes with her. "You hear me, flyboy? If we do this, we do this together! That includes all the bounties on our heads. It includes fighting the empire and every damn bounty hunter that comes our way." She insisted. "Leia I can't put you in danger…kriff I know you too have people coming after you, but I can't let Jabba get to me through you."

"So what? You want to leave me alone and run after Jabba, while I fight the empire?"

"No way your worship! I'm not going to leave you alone…I know you, you will fight yourself to death, if I'm not around!" He burst out, she smiled at him, while he frowned at himself.

"Well I guess that's our answer, isn't it?" She smiled, kissing him before pulling his face down to her chest, to hold him there. "I will not leave you out of my sight either, hotshot. Every bounty hunter coming after you, will have to get through me first. Your bounty is mine now." She mumbled into his hair, holding him like life depended on it and kissing the top of his head. Pulling back, he looked at her. "So that's the deal, ha? You and me? Just like that?"

"Took us long enough." She laughed, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately.

Pulling apart, Han gave her one more kiss. "Can we eat now? All that mushy talking got me hungry. I'm starved!" Laughing out loud, she kissed him once more, before getting up to get her plate off his desk. Sitting down next to him on the bunk. "It's cold now I'm afraid." She sighed.

"Oh I will make it hot alright." He smirked, leaning closer for another kiss. "Han!"

She squealed, pulling away. "Let me eat, will you?"

"Well give me some." He tried to take some food of her plate, but she pulled away.

"Your plate is waiting for you outside, scoundrel!" She winked at him.

"You're mean, you know that?" He grinned, getting up to get his plate.

"I have a reputation to hold up." She shrugged, taking a bite of her food.

"That reputation never worked on me, princess." He smiled, kissing her forehead and leaving the cabin.

While Han was getting ready for bed in the fresher, Leia as usual lay waiting in his bunk. She slept in it every time she stayed on the Falcon, since the first day and Han never questioned it. He never even made fun of her, he just let her be, while he slept in the cockpit or on long flights in the second bunk. Sure, they often woke up together in his bunk, after a long night of talking or a night of him soothing her after a nightmare. The thing was, they never formally agreed on it. It just happened. So, what now? Leia thought. Would he sleep in the extra bunk, would she, should she invite him to share his bunk? Would it be too soon? What if he interpreted too much in it? What if they started kissing and it would lead to more?

_That wouldn't be so bad, would it, Leia? _She asked herself. Just on time, Han walked out, shirtless. Feeling embarrassed about her desires, she hid her face under the blanket, peeking out of it and staring at him. _Oh, he defiantly will sleep in this bunk, Leia! If not, you must be insane! _Her thoughts went into overload, thinking about something to say.

"Sorry, I didn't want to flash you with my magnificent body, princess, but someone took my sleeping-shirt." He teased, a big grin on his face. Trying to read her thoughts and find out what she wanted, he just looked at her for a moment, before turning around to the drawer and deciding to put on a different shirt. _Don't ruin this, you idiot!_ He cursed himself. When he turned back to face her, he smiled at her nervously. Running his hand through his hair, he slowly turned to the other bunk and laying down on it, before it got awkward and made himself more comfortable.

"Good night Leia." He mumbled, feeling her eyes on him. Closing his eyes, he tried to force himself to sleep, trying not to think too hard about how he longed to share a bunk with her.

Just when he thought, that was it for the night, he heard her move out of his bunk. Trying not to get too excited, he kept his eyes closed, but when he felt her pull at his blanket, he opened his eyes and before he could react, she lay down next to him, snuggling close to his side.

"Night Han." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand running possessively over his chest, holding him tide. A big grin on his face, he took hold of her hand and lay his cheek on top of head and closing his eyes. But something didn't feel right, so after a while he sighed. "Leia?" He quietly asked. "Hm?" She looked up at him from his shoulder.

"This doesn't feel right…" He stated and with that he sat up, took hold of her, picked her up and walked her to his bunk, laying her down on it. Grinning, he looked satisfied with himself, as he kept standing and looked down to her. "Yeah, that's more like it!" He smirked and crawled next to her on the bunk, pulling her back into his arms, spooning her, his nose nuzzling her neck. Smirking to herself, she took hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You wanna switch sides?" He asked after a moment of silence and made her laugh.

"You like driving me insane, don't you?" She laughed, turning around to face him. Lifting her hand to his face, she gently traced his facial lines and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You like kissing me, do you?" He teased, pulling away. "Only to shut you up." She teased kissing him again, her hand running down his chest to the hem of his shirt and running it up his chest under it. "You didn't have to put on a shirt, you know." She smiled snuggling herself into his chest, her hands running up his back under the shirt.

"You're killing me princess." He sighed, kissing the top of her head and putting his arms around her and pulling her even closer.

The next morning Han woke up alone. Sighing to himself he thought about what happened the day before. That Leia wasn't lying next to him, made him nervous. Did she regret opening up to him? Lying back down for a moment, he stared at the ceiling. He was about to freak out, when he heard her laugh. Sitting up abruptly, he groaned lying back down. His head was killing him and so was his back. He heard her laugh again and slowly got up again, shuffling into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the hot water would ease some of his pain.

"Kriff…" He cursed, deciding to take some painkiller. He would not make it harder on Leia. If she found out he hurt his back, protecting her from the cave-in, she would feel guilty and guilt was not something they needed right now. They had other emotions to deal with.

He took some time shaving, but when he heard Leia and Chewie talking, curiosity got the best of him and he hurried to see what his friend and his princess were doing. Standing in the doorway for a moment he watched them. They didn't see him; being focused on a game of dejarik and to his surprise Chewie let Leia win.

"Chewie I got you there." Leia grinned at the big Wookiee sitting in front of her. With every other person, he would have been worried, but he knew his friend wouldn't hurt the little princess. Not even he dared to brag in front of the big Wook, after winning. It usually ended in huge arguments, causing them both to ignore each other for days. But here he was, watching his furry friend's reaction and a huge smile appeared on his face. Chewie was smiling; he almost seemed amused about the little princess, delighted even.

_Oh, she got you good buddy. _Han grinned and kept hidden in the dark.

"Don't just stand there hotshot. Come and join us." Leia called over to him without taking her eyes off the board. "And watch me win." She laughed in triumph, doing the final move and winning the game.

Climbing up the bench, he sneaked behind her, kissing the top of her head, before sitting down in between them. "Looks like she got you good buddy." He smiled at Leia, leaning back. "You think you can do better, hotshot?" Leia dared him.

"Sure…" Han shrugged. "Well you're on." She grinned at him. "So what's the price?"

Now it was his time to dare. "Whatever you want." She dared right back, focusing her eyes on him. "You're on." He grinned right back at her, sitting up straight to make the first move.

Chewie went to work on something in the cockpit and let them be to themselves.

They were in the middle of the game and Leia was busy thinking about her next move. Han was eager to win this game, but she defiantly wouldn't go without a fight. But when she next looked up from the board, she almost burst out laughing.

Han fell asleep over the board. Getting up, she turned off the game and walked over to him trying to wake him up. But when he didn't move she got nervous and felt for his pulse. He was still alive. "Chewie!" She called, knowing she couldn't get him to the bunk by herself. "Han, come on wake up." She nudged him, but he still didn't stir. Chewie came into the main hold, some loose wires hanging from his paws.

"Han fell asleep, but he won't wake up. That's not like him. It's the middle of the day and he usually is an easy sleeper, right?!"

Chewie stepped next to her and took a closer look at his sleeping friend.

"Could you carry him over to the bunk, so I can run the med scanner over him, please?" Leia asked, already running to the Falcon's med station to get the scanner.

Chewie already had Han put down on his bunk, when Leia came back with the scanner.

Running it over Han's body, she waited for the diagnosis. The scanner beeped two times and Leia read the results. "Painkiller? Why would Han take painkiller?" Leia asked Chewie, hoping he had an explanation. Chewie didn't know better than she did. "Well I guess this explains his current state. I guess we should let him sleep and wait till he wakes up." Leia sighed. Chewie gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving her and Han alone.

Leia sat down next to the sleeping Han, brushing hair off his forehead.

"You know I was looking forward to give you your price after letting you win."

She smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss on his forehead.

Han turned to his side, mumbling something that she didn't understand, before he snuggled into her side, holding his arms tide around her waist. She decided to lay down with him and try to get some sleep herself, knowing she had to wait for his explanation till he woke up any way. When she lay down next to him, he once again mumbled something in Corellian, burying his face into her chest, taking a deep breath and with that he rested half his weight on her, and his head on her chest, still holding tide onto her. Smiling to herself, she ran her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, before resting one on his back and one in his hair, giving him a gentle kiss on his temple.

A few hours later Han woke up confused, finding himself laying in Leia's arms. He smiled to himself, watching her sleep for a moment. Her hands were still in his hair, holding onto him as to make sure he wouldn't get lost. _Or leave._ He thought, nuzzling her chest. It caused her to wake up but she didn't open her eyes. "You want to see something gorgeous?" Han smiled, leaning closer to her face. "Than open your eyes princess." Seeing the smirk on her face, he smirked right back. "Nice try hotshot." She teased keeping her eyes closed.

"You want me to kiss you awake?" He tried, touching her nose with his.

"You could give it a try." She smiled, waiting. "Gods you're a tease, princess."

He grinned, only giving her a tiny, short kiss. "Awake yet?" Han smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you can do better than that." She smiled back, her eyes still closed.

"I'm pretty sure you can too?" he tried, giving her another small, gentle kiss.

When he pulled back, she ran her hands down his cheeks, holding him close, finally opening her eyes. "So why did you take painkiller?" She whispered, locking eyes with him.

He considered her a moment. "Headaches."

"Headaches?"

"Have been a little tense lately." Shrugging, he pulled back, rolling over to lay on his back. "Tense? Why?" She asked worried.

"Oh just some princess, I don't know what to do with. I've tried to avoid her, but couldn't. I've tried to alienate her, didn't work. I've tried to forget her, never will. I've tried to leave, but had to save her pretty ass, once again."

She just looked at him, before leaning over him, kissing him deeply.

"There is no need for being tense anymore Captain Solo." She kissed him again, her hands running through his hair. "I want this to happen Leia. You and me…I just…" He once again was lost for words.

"Nervous?" She asked, knowing exactly how he felt. He just nodded and then started laughing. "I should be the one asking this, right? I was the one chasing after you and now I'm the one being nervous, that doesn't come right."

Leaning back to lay on her back next to him, she started to laugh as well.

When they quieted down, she turned her head to look at his profile.

"I'm nervous too, you know…I've never been…I mean I never…"

Han looked at her a moment and took hold of her hand. "I don't want to mess this up, Leia."

They both looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, before he turned to his side and leaned over her. "We take this slowly alright?" She just nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. "And now get on your stomach, so I can take care of your back, scoundrel." She ordered, getting up to get some bacta for him. Groaning he turned on his stomach, waiting for her to come back. "You've said it wouldn't hurt." She said, sitting down next to him, pulling up his shirt. "Leia if you want to see me naked, you just have to ask." He joked, turning his head to smirk at her. "Shut up and let me look at that." She protested. "Alright, alright, no reason to get feisty." He mumbled into the pillow. Leaning over him, she pulled his hair.

"Well if you didn't lie to me about this, I wouldn't have to be." She growled, pushing his face back into the pillow. "The bruises are getting better. Does it still hurt?" She asked, gently running her fingers over the bruises. "Not really…" He lied, trying not enjoy her touch too much. "This is what we have in common, isn't it? We both act like nothing can hurt us." She sighed, applying some bacta to his back. "Gods Leia…" He groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. "What? You've said it didn't hurt?" She asked confused.

"Well I didn't say it hurt, did I?" He almost whined, trying to ignore how good her touch felt.

"Stop whining then!" She protested. "Well than stop touching me!" He groaned, trying to turn away from her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Leia I…" He didn't know what to say, without pushing her too far, so he took hold of the blanket and pulled it over his groin, to hide his arousal. "Han, what…" Looking down to the blanket, she frowned confused. "Oh…"

"Gods Leia I'm sorry. I must look like a horny teenager." He groaned, holding his hand over himself. "So much for taking it slowly…" He gave her a sheepish look.

"Well…" She started, thinking about what to say or even what to do. Did he want her to do something? "Han, what do you want me to do?" She asked nervously.

"Feel flattered." He winked at her, before closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. "This hadn't happened to me in a long, long time." He smiled, peaking at her, before turning to his side, to just look at her. He would calm down eventually.

"Han I'm sorry…I…" She started to apologize.

"Don't apologize!" He interrupted her immediately. "I've told you, we take this slowly and we will." He promised her. "I may look like a horny teenager right now, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one." He grinned, laying back down on his back, getting more comfortable.

"So what does this mean for now? You need me to leave the room or…?" She asked.

"Yes, please leave." He joked. "Nah, let us check if Chewie got some dinner brewing."

Giving her a warm smile, he sat up to give her a gentle kiss, before getting out of bed.

_It wasn't his, he knew, but seeing Leia with this little bundle of joy, peacefully sleeping in her arms, he couldn't take his eyes of them. They were standing in the middle of a street, surrounded by blown up houses and sidewalks. The sun was going down after a long day of fighting, running around, him trying everything to protect her from any harm. And that he did. There she stood, face and hair dusty, shirt torn by the sleeve, a big torn out part of her pants, showing off her bruised knee and yet she was the most beautiful creature he ever lay eyes on. _

_Taking a step closer to take a look over her shoulder, he forgot their surroundings. It was just her, the baby and him. Resisting the urge to pull her closer, so she could lean into him, he just smiled at the side of her face and the little one. "His name is Moreale…" She whispered as Han held out a finger for the little guy to hold on to. "They were living in that house at the corner. The beautiful one…" He not only remembered the house, he already fantasized about one day living with her in a house like that. Maybe have a little garden in front of it, where he could play with their kids. Yes, he knew he wanted them…with her, if the image in front of him, of her holding a baby warmed his heart this bad, it almost hurt, he just had to know how it would feel if she was holding their own child. _

_Getting him out of his daydreams, the baby started crying and Leia seemed to freeze. Seeing her eyes fill up with tears, Han knew he had to do something. _

"_Hey little guy, no reason to cry…" He soothed the baby, taking it from her. "You know it's not nice to cry at a princess like that, kid. Just look at her! She is pretty, isn't she?" The baby stopped crying and giving her one of his proud smirks Han turned just in time to see her blush. Laughing, he pulled her into his side with one arm, while holding the baby in the other. To both their surprise she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, the exhaustion evident in her face, she gave a sad smile to the baby. _

_Staying like that for a while, they both enjoyed the quiet in the battle-torn street. _

"_Your highness, it's time." Pulling away from him, Leia turned to face the intruder. _

"_What's going to happen with him?" She asked, trying to keep her voice strong. _

"_We will take him to an orphanage. They will find him a new family and home."_

"_I want you to keep me updated. Every decision will have to come to me first."_

"_Yes your highness." The pilot came forward to take the little boy from Han's arm._

"_Will you give us a moment. Please…" Han asked, but really ordered. "Of course."_

_The pilot stepped to the side, leaving them some space. _

_Leia stepped next to him again, looking down at the baby. She got up on her toes to kiss his little forehead and without a word, she stepped away not able to look at the baby anymore, probably hiding her emotions. "Alright kiddo, you stay safe, alright?! When you ever need a ride, you know where to find me. Got the fasted ship in the galaxy, ya know? Just give us a call and I will be there. Promise." _

_Listening to Han saying goodbye to the baby, a small, sad smile formed on Leia's face. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help to think: __I don't want to lose you Han. I can't…_

Waking up, Han found Leia watching him. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked smiling, tracing his brow with her finger.

"What do you think happened to that little guy we found on Berhu?"

Surprised by his question, she ran her fingers down his jaw.

"Last time I've heard about him, they were arranging an adoption for him." She whispered, leaning closer to him.

"That's good, isn't it?" Han asked, a sad edge in his voice. "I think it is…"

"I fell in love with you there, Leia." Seeing the look on her face, he continued.

"I mean I fell in love with you the moment you ordered me into the garbage compactor but seeing you with him…it was the most beautiful sight I ever lay eyes on. There we stood in the middle of a blown-up street and I had only eyes for you."

"If I recall correctly, I was covered in dirt and blood that day." She smiled.

"Still beautiful though…" He shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Laughing she pushed him down to the mattress, hovering over him. "Mushy…" She teased, kissing him passionately and then pulling back to really look at him.

She seemed nervous, her hand gently brushing away some hair from his forehead.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" He asked, his hands now in her hair.

"Nothing is wrong I just…I've been wondering…"

"About what?" He asked, his fingers combing through her hair. "You…"

"Me?" He smirked, waiting for her to continue.

"Han I want to know more about you." She answered, taking her hands off his face, feeling him tense. "Like what?" He asked, trying not to sound too irritated.

Sitting up straight, she tried not to crowd him, feeling insecure once more. Sighing, she decided to give it a try.

"Han I know…I know you don't like talking about your past…"

She paused for a moment to see his reaction, but his expression stayed unreadable.

"I…you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…but I like to know some things about you."

"Like what?" Usually he shot himself closed, when any other person, wanted to know about his past, but this was Leia and…well she was Leia.

"Well I don't know…Thinks like: Did you always want to be pilot?"

„How come you don't know that already?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah like you know everything about me…" She laughed, sensing he was trying to avoid this conversation.

"You bet I do, princess." The smirk on his face was far too big for her taste. She wanted this to be a serious but light conversation, a conversation in which she got to know him better.

"Alright Captain Solo, shoot!" She dared him.

"You're from Alderaan, you're their princess…" She liked that he used the present tense instead of the past tense, even though it hurt. She still felt responsible for her people and planet, even, no especially at a time like this. "…your father is…"

"Was…" She interrupted sadly. "Leia he is still your dad, doesn't matter if dead or alive…he always will be your father." He sighed, running his fingers down her cheek.

"That's a lovely way to look at it." She gave him a small smile, leaning into his palm.

"Well what can I do? I'm a lovely guy." He winked at her, happy to see her face light up. "You liked to spent most of your time outside in the palace gardens, drove your three aunts insane. You can be one of the most stubborn people I know, but you are also the most admirable woman I have ever known…"

He had such a smug expression, that she just had to kiss it of his face.

"Have you been stalking me?" She asked, pulling back.

"I'm just a good observer that's all." He shrugged his hands running down her back.

"That's kind of creepy, don't you think?" She teased.

"Oh come on princess; don't act like you haven't noticed!" He smirked.

"I most certainly did not!" She burst out.

"Sure you did…throwing in some swagger with those beautiful hips of yours now and then, secretly smirking to yourself…thinking I wouldn't notice…blushing as soon as you thought I was out of sight. Admit it princess, you were just as crazy about me, as I was about you."

"I admit nothing…you're just trying to change the subject." She accused him stubbornly.

"Come on Leia, there has to be a few things you already know about me…"

He smiled at her.

"You don't even want to answer a simple question such as: Do you always wanted to be a pilot?" She asked, getting slightly irritated.

"I'm Corellian. That's a no-brainer, don't you think?" Now it was his turn to get irritated.

_He was running, he was running fast. He had no idea where he was running, but he knew he had to keep going. Fight for his life. Those guys wouldn't get him. Not him! _

_He didn't even was able to say good bye…he came home and found her laying on the kitchen's floor. Lying in her own blood, the look on her face one of fright and a strong will at the same time. She must have fought for him. Must have tried to keep him safe. Probably urging her own death on, so they would be gone before he got home from their neighbor's apartment where he was helping out some old lady to make some extra credits. _

_Merciless, that what they were. Absolutely merciless. They didn't even use their blasters. Instead they stabbed her in the abdomen, after beating her almost to death. All he did was ask for some more days, he told them they would pay the rent at the end of the week and they laughed in his face. Didn't even listen to him, just shoved him, threw him out of the office. He still had the cuts on his hands and as he was running, he swore to himself, he would never let them live. As soon as he got hold of a blaster he would hunt them down. No mercy from him there. _

_It was his first kill. At the age of 16, he found an old blaster in an old office of some guy who gave him trouble and took it. He found those bastards stepping out of their houses, kissing their kid's good bye on their way to work. He waited for their kids to go back inside and as soon as the men were out of earshot and sight from their families, he went after them and without any mercy shot them down. After that he ran down to the next hanger, hiding on an old freighter and left __Corellia__ to start a new life, to join the Imperial Academy, hoping to become a pilot, like his mom wanted him to. _

"Fine, don't tell me anything! Just live in secrecy your whole life. But let me tell you, this is not how this…" She pointed between them, sitting up angrily. "…is going to work."

Before he could even come up with an answer, she was out of bed, locking herself in the fresher.

He jumped out of bed, knocking on the door. "Come on Leia, open up."

"No!" She replied stubbornly. "You can't be really mad because of that."

He tried not to laugh, knocking again. "I'm not mad!" She called through the door.

"Well what are you then?" He asked his tone way too amused for soothing.

"I don't know. Go away!" At this he had to laugh, but he decided to bite his tongue and to unlock the door instead. When the door opened, he found her sitting on the toilet seat, looking down at her hands. "I locked the door!" She accused, looking up.

"Well you're lucky, cause I know this trick…"

"Get out!"

Being still amused, but hearing the hurt in her voice, he sighed, stepping in, letting the door close behind him and leaning against it.

"Leia come on you know I don't like talking about my past."

"Neither do I and yet you always make me do it." She replied sadly, looking at her hands again.

"I know you don't, but seeing your face light up every time you talk about your happy memories, makes _me_ happy." He shrugged, taking a step forward.

"You must have some happy memories as well. Why can't you tell me about them at least?" She tried, locking eyes with him.

"Cause most of my happy memories are from moments with you."

He gave her a small, almost shy smile. "Yeah right." She sighed, shrugging, looking at her hands again, which turned his smile into an irritated frown.

"Great, just great! Here I am; opening up to you, trying to say something romantic and you act like that!? Why I'm even trying? You know, I should be the one locked in here and you should be outside the door, begging me to open it."

She was so startled by his outburst, that she didn't even understand what had happened for a moment and when she did, he was already gone.

Knowing she had gone too far, she got up to walk after him. She found him sitting in the cockpit, sitting in his seat. "Can I come in?" She asked, stopping in the door way. When he didn't answer, she just stepped in and sat down in Chewie's chair, thinking about what to say for a moment.

"What about meeting Chewie? That must have been a happy memory!?" She tried, looking at him, while he kept staring at the controls. "Sure… Chewie gettn' beaten up by some punks, and getting kicked out of the academy sure was one of the happiest experiences of my life." He remarked sarcastically.

„So how did you rescue him?" She asked quietly, but with enough wonder in her voice, that he held back a sarcastic chuckle. Instead he didn't answer and took a look at his boot, trying to rub of a spot with his thumb.

_He was just coming out of flight class, changing back from his flight suit to his uniform. He didn't like many of his co-students. Most of them were from wealthy imperial supporting families and spoilt brats at that. Getting rid of his flight suit he stepped into the shower, hurrying up to get to the mass hall to study coordinates and grab a bite to eat, before the next drill. His flight went well, except this one maneuver in which his backup pilot got the stupid idea to take over control and mess everything up in doing so. While his fellow students were busy bragging to some female cadets, he hurried to get to the shower, so he wouldn't have to listen to the usual locker room talk, but he had no such luck. _

"_Have you seen her? I defiantly gonna fill her up tonight." One guy bragged, followed by some loud laughter and a snapping towel._

"_Hey guys, have you heard about our new arrival? I think they took him straight from his family. Beniton said, his mate's wail almost burst their ears. Took her out before it got worst. That furry guy completely lost his footing when they were done with him." The guy laughed._

"_He ripped some arms out, though. Tough one, I have to say." Another guy said. _

"_Not anymore…" Some new voice joined in. "Doesn't like his bald spots, I guess."_

_Han shut off the water, trying to calm down, before stepping into the locker room. _

_Right now, he had the urge to kill those guys right on the spot but knew it would get him nowhere. Stepping out of the shower, he went straight to his locker, trying to ignore the others. "Hey Solo, what got you in such a mood?" One of the guys asked, sitting down next to his locker. He didn't answer, just put on his uniform. "You can't be mad at me, Solo! I was just showing off, come on!" His backup pilot laughed. "Leave me out of it the next time, alright?" Han drawled, putting on his jacket and setting his blaster. "Well, Stevenson seemed impressed." The pilot laughed. "I'm gonna get myself some of her later, that's for sure." _

_Han just tightened his boots, ignoring the others. _

"_Who is up for some Wookiee fun later? That big lump could sure use some extra bald spots." Another pilot laughed, shoving one of his friends. Han suppressed another urge to kill those guys right there and then, instead slammed his locker shut, threw his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room._

_When his drill was over he went straight to his bunk, but lay there awake for what seemed like hours, but really were only a couple of minutes, before he got up and stormed out of the bunk room. He found the Wookiee in one of the cell rooms. Looking around, he stepped closer to the bars, trying not to spook the guy. "Hey…" He tried, not knowing what else to say. When the Wookiee didn't respond, he once again checked their surroundings. _

"_Hey fuzzball, there are guys on their way to rib you some, so you better listen to me, pal!" _

_Without any warning, the Wookiee let go of a roar, stepped closer to the bars, took hold of Han's collar and pulled him closer to the medal bars. "Hey take it easy, alright? I'm trying to get you out of here!" Han protested, trying to shrug the Wookiee off. _

"_Keep this up and I can't help you anymore and you will be dead by midnight." _

_The Wookiee tilted his head and considered the Corellian. "What's your name?" Han tried to calm him down. The Wookiee rumbled carefully. "Well nice to meet you Chewbacca, I'm your way out of here." Chewbacca kept looking at him a moment longer, before dropping him down to the floor. "Alright, thanks! So now…any idea how to hotwire this thing?" Han asked, taking a closer look at the cells controls. Chewbacca stepped closer and considered the controls as well, rumbling something. "Well look at that…you sure can be helpful. I'm actually trying to get out of here as well, you know. Just have to get myself a ship and I'm gone." Han whispered, fiddling with the controls. It took him a moment to get the cell door to open. Chewbacca was about to step out of the cell, but before he took his first step the door slid shut again, drawing a frown on Han's face. "Sorry, pal. I'll give it another try." _

_Han said, continuing setting the controls. Chewbacca rumbled something and Han stepped away for a moment, to get a better look at the wires. Chewbacca used his opportunity to grab the wires and pulled them out of the controls, which set an alarm off. _

"_Well I could've done that…" Han sighed as the door slid open. Chewbacca gave him a proud Wookiee grin and stepped out, but that's when they heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. "Chewie, grab me!" Chewie looked at the Corellian confused. "Grab me!" Han mumbled, stepping closer to Chewie's side. "I will get you out, I promise, but grab me." _

_Just when the other soldiers stepped in sight, Chewie grabbed Han and pulled him back into the cell. "Help…" Han mumbled half heartening. "Solo!" One of his co-students called out in excitement. "I've told you to come with us…look what happens if you don't listen to me."_

"_Well, can we discuss this later?" Han chuckled, drawing his blaster and taking out two soldiers in one go. "Maybe in hell?" He drawled, as Chewie let him go. "Alright, they should be out for a while, but I don't want to risk it, so follow me." _

_They got as far as the hanger, but there they got captured by some Stormtroopers, who threw them back into a cell. While Han paste the room, Chewie grumbled something._

"_It's not my fault!" Han burst out. "At least I've tried…you just stood there. Could've at least ribbed some limbs out. That's what Wookiees do, isn't it?" Chewie started to chuckle. "Well make fun of me all you want, but that's not gonna get us out of here. You wanna see your family again? Than help me out of here?" He asked, looking around the cell. They heard the commander before they could see him. "Solo!" The commander called for attention. Han rolled his eyes and stood straight. "Play along." He mumbled sideways to the Wookiee, before the Commander stepped into sight._

_He came in and looked Han and Chewie up and down. Stepping in front of Han, he just considered him for a moment, before punching him in the stomach without any warning._

"_You think you can just get away with something like this, Solo?" The Commander asked, snapping a finger and two other guys stepped in and beat him to the ground, while some others held Chewie back by holding a blaster to his back, forcing him to watch his new friend getting almost beaten to death. Han had hardly a chance to fight those guys back, but when he had the opportunity to grab his blaster, he fired it first at the guy who held the blaster to Chewie. The next thing he knew, Chewie grabbed the guys who were busy beating up Han and tore them apart at their core. Han heaved himself back to his feet. "What a mess…" Han sighed, looking around for a moment, catching his breath. "I like it." He grinned at Chewie, who gave him a big toothy Wookiee grin in respond. "Come on we have a ship to hotwire."_

_Griping onto Chewie's shoulder, he stumbled to the entrance, hardly able to hold himself up. Chewie put his arm around his shoulders, to keep him stable and together they fought their way down to the hanger. _

Biting the inside of his cheek, as he used to as a kid, Han tried to keep his emotions in check.

Leia considered him for a moment, before getting up to stand next to him and before he could react, she pulled his head into her side, so it was resting near her breast.

Running her hands through his hair, down his neck and over his back, she kissed his temple. "I'm sorry…" She whispered pressing his head even closer into her side and she held him there as she never wanted to let him out of her arms again.

"I love you Leia…" He sighed into her side, breathing her in, not seeing the silent tears running down her cheeks. As a response, she just kissed the back of his neck.

"Come back to bed, Han." She whispered in his ear, kissing him once again. She let go off him and left the cockpit, trying to calm herself down before he would follow.

Leia went straight to the cabin and curled into the bunk, keeping her eyes closed tidily, afraid his words would just fade away. "I love you too nerfherder." She mumbled into his pillow, a big smile forming on her face as she breathed in his scent.

Rest in Peace, Peter Mayhew…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leia lay awake, feeling cold. About half an hour before Han sneaked the blanket off her and she lay there just in one of his shirts without much protection. When she tried to get the blanket back from him, he just rolled away from her, tucking the blanket around himself. Sighing to herself, she now lay on her back, staring up to the ceiling, crossing her arms around herself, but it did not work. She was still cold. When she was about to kick Han's shin in poor frustration, she decided to go easy on him. She turned to his side, trying to wake him up. "Han…" She whispered, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. "Han…" He just mumbled something and snuggled more into the blanket, which made her more impatient, starting to poke his biceps. "Han wake up." She hissed at him. Han turned around and without a word, he just took her hands and put them captive under his body, his eyes still closed.

"Han, no! Wake up!"

He just turned a little, burying her hands under his body. "Han I'm cold! Wake up!"

Not even caring about keeping her voice down this time, she tried pulling out her hands.

"And poking me helps you to get warm how?" He mumbled into the pillow, still not opening his eyes. "Well, it would, if you'll give me back my blanket!" She sighed.

"You don't need a blanket." Was Han's answer.

"I don't?" She asked, not able to keep herself from smiling. "That's what you got me for."

He shrugged, pulling her close to his side and finally letting go of her hands, but holding her close in his arms. "You've got lost or something?"

"Lost?" She asked, snuggling closer to him. "You belong right here in my arms, princess."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "You turned away from me." She answered, almost shyly. "So? You just have to climb over me and snuggle right back in."

He mumbled into her temple. "And when do I sleep in all this?" She asked, her hands running around his neck. "Or you just snuggle into me from behind." His hands ran down her spine, pulling her flat against himself, turning so she was laying on top of him.

"I…I didn't…I thought maybe you…that maybe you were warm or something." She stammered nervously. "So?" He asked pulling back a bit to see her face.

"I didn't want to crowd you." She whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"Leia…look at me." He whispered right back, pulling her off himself to look at her. Their eyes locked and he ran his thumb over her lip for a moment.

"You can't crowd me, sweetheart. If you feel like being close to me, just go ahead and get a piece of me. Hell, take all of me, if you feel like it." Kissing her forehead, he pulled back again to look at her. "Han I'm new at this, I don't know if…if I do something wrong."

She felt his laughter before hearing it. "What happened to the princess who practically forced me in bed with her?" He laughed, running his hands up and down her back.

"I did no such thing." She said, slapping his shoulder.

"Come on Leia. You were the one getting me out of my worries and now you're the one worrying." She tried to think of something to say, but he continued before she came up with something. "Leia please do everything to me and with me, you want. If you feel like touching me, snuggling close to me, kiss me, or fuck me, just do it. You will know if I don't like it. Kriff, you could hit me scare in the face and I wouldn't care."

He winked at her, pulling her close and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I like your face…" She whispered. "Good to know…" He smirked with a satisfied sigh. Closing his eyes, he soothingly ran his hands over her back.

"Fucking you?" She asked, nervously, her face blushing.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her for a moment.

"Is that a question, or is that something you want?"

He knew it was a sensitive subject with her, but he couldn't help himself.

Pulling back, she turned and lay down on her back, looking up to the ceiling.

"Something I want…" She whispered. "Han, you know what happened to me on…"

Interrupting her, he sat up and looked down at her. "Leia…" He sighed, almost frustrated with himself, not able to find the right words. "I…I won't…hm…I won't hurt you. Ever…not like this…kriff this is…" Stumbling over his words, he looked away for a moment, to find the right ones. "I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting up as well. "Sorry about what?" He asked, looking at her. "Leia this is not…this is not your fault!" He said.

"Leia, if this is something you want…we will make it work…" He tried. "Don't you want it?" She asked, looking at him.

"Of course I want it…Gods Leia…I love you…and let's face it, I'm a guy…" Trying to light up the mood, he let go off a nervous laugh. "Let's just…I don't know…let's just let it happen. I don't mean…that sounded weird. What I mean is, if you feel like it during one of our make-out sessions, just…say it…no don't say it…I don't want it to be a freaking experiment. What I mean is…"

"Han, I get it…" She soothed, taking hold of his face. "Thank you!" She whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "So you want to do it now?" He smirked at her, pulling back. Laughing she tackled him down to the mattress. "I love you nerfherder!" Hovering over him, she leaned down to kiss him passionately. "So much…" She sighed into his chest, laying down on top of him, inhaling his scent. Grinning from ear to ear, he kissed her temple and pulled the blanket over them both. "Get some sleep princess." And with that, he closed his eyes and it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

She woke up the next morning and when she realized where she was she couldn't help but to smile. So, this is it...her and Han. Together at last. She missed him already, turning on her back she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about him. Hearing the shower running, she smirked and got out of bed, with a purpose.

When Han stepped out of the shower he tried to hide his surprise when he found Leia sitting upon the sink, staring right at him. He let her roam her eyes over him for a moment, trying not to get too excited, by the look on her face. "What are ya staring at?" He asked, trying to play it cool. "You…" She just answered, hopping down the sink and handing him a towel. He put it around his waist, stepping up to the sink. "Well enjoy the view." He just answered, winking at her over the mirror. She stepped next to him, glancing at him in the mirror.

"You know I've been fantasizing about this." She smiled at him. "Me naked? Do I fulfill your fantasies, princess?" Blushing already, she smiled at him, shrugging "Not too bad."

"Well, I can't blame you. I'm a gorgeous guy." He winked at her getting ready for shaving.

"Can't argue with that but…" He turned to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Admitting at last, are we?" He teased. "Oh shut up!" She just said, keeping her eyes on him. "Make me." He dared, keeping his eyes focused on her, while she stepped forward, getting on her toes and giving him a kiss on the lips. When she stepped back, he tried to get another one, but she leaned back, keeping her eyes on him.

"So what have you been fantasizing about?"

He turned back to the sink, beginning to shave. "Nothing special really…"

She shrugged, turning to watch him shave. "just us…getting ready for the day…together." Considering her in the mirror, he put down his razorblade for a moment.

"If you ask me it's pretty special…this us." He smiled at her in the mirror, nudging her shoulder with his biceps. She just nodded, stepping behind him, holding him tide against herself around the waist, her hands running up his chest, while nuzzling his shoulder blades, just like in her fantasy. Getting up on her tiptoes, she pressed herself closer to his body, smirking at him over his shoulder. He stopped shaving once again holding her gaze.

"So what happened in this fantasy of yours?" Getting more nervous by the moment, he considered her in the mirror.

"We just get ready together?" He tried.

Instead of answering, she just turned her attention to his neck, assaulting it with tiny kisses, running her mouth further up, nibbling his ear. She decided to fulfill her fantasy and be bold, running her hands down his chest, stopping just where the towel was holding up. Smirking at him, she ran her fingernails around his navel and flattened her hand, feeling the small hairs which trailed down to somewhere under the towel. Her hands caused him to bent forward, letting go of a desperate groan. The towel dropped to the ground and after a moment of hesitation, her hand went south. To her surprise, he was already hard. "I feel flattered." She teased, taking gentle bites along his shoulder blades and kissing away the marks with her lips. "So…hmm…gods…Leia…tell me what to do." He stammered, dropping the razor blade into the sink and holding tide onto the sink, while she was caressing him.

"Get me up on that sink flyboy." She ordered, grinning at him over his shoulder. He considered her for a moment, still trying to stay calm. She maybe was bolt now, but he didn't want to jinx it. So, he took his time, splashing some water in his face to get rid of the shaving foam and slowly turned around, to face her for real. He took hold of her hands, to keep her from continuing to drive him mad and just looked at her for a moment. "Gods you're beautiful." He sighed, letting go of her one hand, to caress her cheek, almost blinded for several reasons.

Pulling her closer, he kissed her gently, before picking her up and putting her up on the sink. Stepping between her legs, he continued to kiss her.

When they separated for air, he looked at her seriously.

"You're sure you're ready for this, sweetheart?" He asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Nodding, she pulled him in for another kiss, her legs going around his waist.

Grinning he pulled back just an inch and looked at her for a moment, his grin getting wider. He kissed her again, her fingers already running through his damp hair, pulling him even closer.

They separated once more and she led his head to her chest, where she held him close, her fingers holding desperately onto him. "Han…" She whispered into his ear, kissing every inch of him she could reach. Pulling back, he stared at her for a moment, admiring her. She was truly beautiful and just _perfect_. He thought, lifting his hand to reach for some loose hair that was framing her face.

Considering her a moment longer, he waited for a sign. She might have been bold earlier, but…. Nodding she pulled him closer, taking hold of his hand, intervening their fingers, she kissed his pulse point. Taking this as the perfect sign, he stepped closer, picking her up from the sink and carried her out of the fresher to the bunk, where he gently lay her down but kept standing at the side of it, as if to wait for permission, to lay down with her.

She gave him a gentle smile, reaching for him and he crawled next to her, holding himself up on his elbow, half hovering over her and bending down to continue their kissing.

Taking his time, he gently ran his hands up and down her arms, intervening their hands once again, before continuing his kisses down her jaw, down her neck, trying to reach every bit of naked skin he could find. When he reached the collar of the shirt she was wearing, he smirked at her, before going further down her body and lifting up the hem of her shirt, kissing around her belly button, grinning into her skin. "Han…" She sighed, running her hands through his hair. Kissing up her abdomen, while lifting up her shirt some more, he met her eyes.

Letting go of his hair, she sat up and pulled off her shirt, got rid of her bra and threw it over his head to the floor. Laying there in front of him in nothing but her panties, she for a moment felt insecure but seeing the passionate look in his eyes, that feeling faded immediately. He didn't seem to care about the big scar that reached from her left breast, running down her side to her hip. Instead of commenting on it, he just covered it with his hand, running it up to her shoulder and gently down to her breast. "Gods Sweetheart…" He groaned, his eyes on her.

"You have any idea what you do to me?" He sighed, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Shivering from anticipation, she ran her hands down his back and held onto him desperately. Leading his hand down her navel, he held it there for a moment, before going further down her body, slowly and gently testing her limits. Giving her a warm smile, he began to gently trace her folds. "You're good?" He whispered, his voice already horse, still nervous to make her uncomfortable. Biting her lower lip, she gave him an encouraging nod.

Snorting, he leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. As he was the one, needing encouragement. Reaching down, she took hold of his hand, pressing it closer to her and at the same time pressing herself closer to his hand. While his hand did his wonders, his lips continued to kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck, her chest, gently teasing her breasts, taking his time with her, from time to time meeting her eyes, making sure she was still comfortable.

Her breathing got heavier by the moment and her muscles relaxed more and more before slightly tensing up. Grinning at her, he moved up again, to lock eyes with her, kissing her gently, his hand taking hold of hers for a while. They just kept making out for a long while, his hands occasionally caressing her breasts or her folds, while her hands ran over his whole body as if to test how it reacted to her touch.

They kept making out, till she was truly relaxed, well who was to fool, until she was longing, to go further. He couldn't suppress his smirk, when she almost pleaded with him, to go further. He took hold of her hand again, slowly leading it down his abdomen, to his navel, letting it rest there for a moment, to give her a chance to decide what to do next. She hungrily kissed him, moaning into his lips, as she let her hand wander down to caress him. Burying his face into her shoulder for a moment, he kissed it gently, enjoying her touch. "Sweetheart…" He groaned against her neck, breathing her in. Meeting her eyes again, he gently guided her hand with his own, slightly hovering over her, slowly maneuvering himself, so they would make a great fit. His other hand caressed her again, carefully watching her face, once again checking for any signs of discomfort, before he made his next move.

* * *

When Leia woke up she took a lazy look to the side, expecting to see her gorgeous scoundrel, but was confused to see his spot empty. "Looking for someone, princess?"

She almost jumped out of bed, hearing his voice. Seeing his upper half leaning above her navel, while his lower body part was kneeling on the floor, she smiled at him.

"Han, what are you doing?" She giggled.

"Watching you breathe." Was his answer, a smirk on his face.

"Any highlights yet?" She laughed. "Oh many…" He mumbled, running his fingers gently over her abdomen. "Like what?"

"For once I love your bellybutton." He put a sloppy kiss on it.

"My bellybutton?" Lifting her head to get a better look at him, she had to suppress a laugh at his appearance. His hair was a mess and a five-o-clock shadow was covering some parts of his face.

"I love how it rises up and down with every breath." Surprised by his own answer, he just looked down and kept watching her breathing. She held her breath for a moment, to get his attention back to her face. "That's called living flyboy." She teased, when his eyes met hers. Shrugging, he returned his attention back to her abdomen, kissing it gently.

"Is this what I get after having sex with you? You going all mushy on me?"

Trying to lighten up the mood she continued to tease him. He just kept kissing her skin, his finger gently circling her navel. "Han?" She questioned after a moment, not receiving an answer from him. Deciding not to answer, his kisses traveled further up her body, her hands running through his hair, as soon he was in reach. Smirking up at her, he graced her chest with kisses, his mouth teasing her breasts. "Han you need a shave." She sighed.

"Why? So you can seduce me again?" He asked, smirking up at her. After a moment, she took hold of his shoulder blades, urging him up, so her lips could capture his, meeting in a passionate, hungry, searing kiss. Pulling away, she ran her hands down his cheeks, up to his ears, to hold him close and force him to look at her. "I have about a thousand responses for this, but I have the feeling, you're only trying to distract me. So, what's wrong Han?"

She asked, her thumb running gently over his ears.

"Leia you have to promise me something." His voice broke and his eyes pleaded with her.

"What?" Him being so serious, worried her.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Always…" He pleaded.

Confused for a moment, she pulled back a bit, but keeping her hands and eyes on him.

"Han, what do you mean?"

"I want you to…no matter what happens…I want you to live." His voice was just a whisper, almost a breath. "So you can keep watching me breathe, I hope!?" She worried, a nervous smile on her lips. "Oh, I will…I always will…but…"

"No Han, don't! Don't you dare go all mushy on me now. Not like this!" Giving him a firm kiss, she pulled back once more. "Don't you dare!" She repeated, kissing him again.

Pulling back, he sat up. "Leia…please listen to me…just this once."

"Alright?" She replied, worried. "I said I won't leave…I said I was going to stay…"

"Are you changing your mind?" She asked worried. "I've asked you to listen to me, alright?!" He demanded, giving her a stern look. "I'm not changing my mind…I've told you I will stay and I will…I mean, what kind of guy do you think I am, Leia? You should know me better…"

He waited a moment for her to look at him, when she did he continued.

"I love you Leia…and I know you, better than you think…I've been watching you for quite some time now, princess and I can't…you have to promise me to take care of yourself from now on, no matter what happens."

"Han, what do you want me to do?" She questioned, taking hold of his hand, running her thumb over his palm.

"Eating proper meals would be a start…" He mumbled, causing her to laugh.

"Han we are at war, hiding from the empire, there are no proper meals!"

"You know what I mean…" Giving her a stern look, he turned his hand, so he was holding hers instead. "Alright, I promise you to eat, anything else you want me to promise?"

"No suicide-missions anymore, not without me…come to think of it, no missions without me at all, got that princess?"

"So nothing changes…is there more?" She teased.

"Yeah…" He smirked right back. "What?" Grinning, she waited.

"If there ever will be a prince or a fancy guy, with lots of money, you won't break my heart, princess. Promise me!" Even though it was meant as a joke, he was dead serious. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her in any way. Whether it meant to another man or even worst to…

"You know I like scoundrels…" She smiled, running her other hand up his chest to his neck.

"…And even though it is kind of cute how mushy you can get, hotshot, I like my scoundrels even better when they bent me over the desk over there." She teased, pulling him in for a searing kiss. "Woahhh...princess…going all dirty on me, aren't we?" He grinned, pulling back. "You were the one telling me to just do what I want with you and right now…" Pushing him down to the mattress, she pinned him underneath herself and hovered over him for a moment. "I don't want to talk…" And with that, she assaulted his neck with gentle bites, and kisses. "I've created a monster…" He groaned, leaning back his head to give her better access. "I prefer the word releasing it." She smirked, her hand running down his chest to his groin. Letting go of another desperate groan, he lifted her up and carried her over to the desk, shoving everything off it and sat her down on top of it.

"So you really want me to bent you over here?" He grinned, running his hands along her hips, smacking the wooden surface with his flat hand. Giving him a shy smile, she just nodded, taking hold of his face to pull him in for a kiss that eventually ended with her bent over the desk.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to upload every Sunday. (Happy Mothers Day!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Han?" She mumbled into his chest, slowly sitting up to get a better look at him. Looking around to find the blanket, she realized that they mustn't have left the bunk for days. The room was a mess, the bunk was all a mess, she didn't know where Han started and she ended. Where it days? She wasn't sure. Finding the blanket, or at least a corner of it tangled in between the sheets at the end of the bunk's mattress, she reached for it and yanked it out of there to put the blanket around herself.

"Han?" She called again, trying to catch his attention. It was not that she didn't have it already. His eyes were practically glued to her body, almost skinning her down to the bone.

"Han, I can't get more naked than this, so you can stop undressing me with your eyes." She laughed, pulling the blanket more around her.

"Entirely involuntary, sweetheart. They do what they want. Can't help it." He smirked and kept looking at her. "Why don't you give your scoundrel eyes a rest and look somewhere else for a moment. Because I want to talk to you." She grinned, sitting up more fully to fix her hair or at least to create some kind of resemblance to a braid, but she didn't get far, because Han tackled her back to the mattress. "You expect me to give my eyes a rest, while you put on such a show for me?" He grinned, his lips already attacking her throat with kisses.

"You really should learn how to control yourself, Han." She teased her hands already in his hair.

"You didn't even give it a try." She squealed, as his hands were attacking her ribs.

"Oh, I've tried for two whole years, princess. Gotta give up at some point." He drawled, attacking her abdomen with sloppy kisses.

"Han, stop it." She laughed, trying to turn away from him. "Han, I'm serious…I…I want to talk to you." She squealed but felt him already lighten up on her. Meeting her eyes over her chest, he considered her for a moment. "You're breaking up with me?" He asked deadpan.

"Yes. I have enough. It was nice to try, but I decided it's not really for me." She answered just as deadpan. "I think I'll keep looking for some prince." She continued, sighing. "That's not funny Leia." He frowned, sitting up. Sitting up as well, she reached for him and pulled his head against her chest, kissing his temple and the top of his head.

"Well if you listen to me for just a moment and stop distracting me, I might change my mind." She whispered, kissing him again, before pulling back to finally fix her hair. Reaching for the blanket she realized, he had it already pulled around himself. "Cold?" She asked, giving the blanket a pointed look. "You've said I should stop distracting you." He mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "So what is so important, that you threaten to leave me?" He asked, still not fully over her earlier comment about her leaving him for a prince.

"Han is there something you don't like about me?" She asked, turning more fully towards him. "That's why you pulled my hair?" He asked, getting rid of the blanket.

"Han, I'm serious, can you just answer my question?" She whined.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, leaning against the headboard.

"Han, please I need to know." She pleaded.

"Of course there is something I don't like about you." He answered.

"Like what?" She asked, sitting next to him and leaning back as well.

"I hate…" He started. "Hate? Isn't hate a bit strong word?" She interrupted, looking at his profile. "No, I hate…" He continued, but she interrupted him again.

"There is actually something you hate about me? Hate really?"

"Leia, can you…please?" He sighed, letting his head bang against the wall.

"Alright, go on…what do you hate about me?" She asked.

"I hate that you doubt yourself all the time. I hate that you've got hurt and there is nothing for me to do, to ease the pain. I hate that in a life without an empire we've probably wouldn't have met and I would have missed meeting you and my life would've been useless." He answered not looking at her.

"That's not fair Han!" She whispered. "You know what I hate about you, Han?" She asked, facing him fully, her face close to his. He just closed his eyes, not answering.

"I hate that you can't bitch about me without saying nice things about me."

She kissed his ear and snuggled into his side. "You're some kind of scoundrel…"

"I have to pee." He said, getting out of bed, leaving her to herself.

Stepping into the fresher, he let the door slight close and leaned against it from the inside.

_He walked down an empty hallway on Yavin's base, checking out the base. That's when he heard it. A scream, so painful to the ears, that it knocked the air out of his lungs. Leaning against the hallway wall, he tried to get back to his senses and make out the source of the scream. _

_He kept walking down the hallway and found a door. It was closed, but he knew that's where the scream came from. Pressing his ears against the door, he tried to make out some more, but he didn't hear a thing. Suddenly the door opened and the princess stood in front of him. Her face was all pale, her eyes all red and in her trembling hand, she held a blaster. _

_They considered each other for a moment, although it looked like she looked right through him. "You're trying to kill yourself?" He asked playfully, trying not to show his worry._

"_If only…" She whispered, handing him the blaster before she walked past him and disappeared down the hallway. _

The defeated look in her eyes still haunted him in his dreams to this day. Sliding down to the floor, he sat there for a while and tried to calm down.

When he came back to the bunk, he was met with Leia's sleeping form. She was lying flat on her stomach, his pillow trapped underneath her, as her face was pressed into it. He held back the urge to tickle her foot, as it peeked over the bunk's edge.

He tucked her in instead, kissing the back of her head and leaving the cabin to get some kaff.

On the way to the galley, he ran into Chewie, who followed him inside, growling.

"Hey Chewie, up for some breakfast?" He asked his friend. Chewie kept growling at him.

"Calm down, alright! I had to wait years for this to happen and I will enjoy every second of it." Chewie considered his friend for a moment and much to Han's surprise pulled him into a big Wookiee hug. "Of course I'm happy…" Han mumbled into the fur at Chewie's shoulder. "You can let me go now, Chewie." But Chewie kept hold of him.

"Chewie, come on…I won't…I won't mess this up! You know how crazy I am about her!" Chewie squeezed him hard and then let him down, ruffling his hair with a toothy grin.

"Well, I would have been back with her for ages, if you haven't felt so affectionate all over a sudden," Han complained, leaving his friend behind in the galley.

Coming back into the cabin, Leia was still asleep. Taking a bite from his Corellian breakfast, he set aside the bowl on the nightstand next to the bunk, watching her sleep for a moment.

Seeing her nose move, he smiled and leaned closer, nuzzling her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled against her cheek. Her answer came as a passionate kiss, as she moved her face so their lips could meet. When he pulled back, she considered him for a second, before pulling him back for another kiss. "You taste good!?" She mumbled into the kiss, deepening it. He was about to hover over her and move his kisses down her body, but she stopped him. "What is this?" She asked, lingering close to his lips, almost touching.

"What?" He asked, grinning, gently kissing her once again. "This taste?" She smiled, as they pulled apart. "And that smell?" She asked, sitting up slightly. "Oh, you mean this?" Showing her the bowl, he took another bite. "It's called breakfast, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Give me that!" She demanded, reaching for the bowl.

"Hey watch it, princess, you know I don't like sharing."

He replied, taking the bowl back from her and a bite as well.

"Are you not the one always forcing me to eat?" She asked, pounding.

"Yes but this is too spicy for princesses." He chewed.

"I don't care, I want it!" She ordered, reaching for the bowl and taking a spoonful herself.

Watching her chew and her face change, he laughed. "Too spicy?"

"No, I love spicy!" She mumbled, taking another bite. "I've noticed." He laughed, taking the bowl from her and pulling her into another passionate kiss. "Han…" trying to pull away, she sighed into the kiss. "Han, hotshot, I'm really hungry." She laughed, pulling away.

"Alright…" He sighed, handing her back the bowl.

"But if your stomach gives you trouble later, don't come running to me."

Crawling over her, he sat down next to her.

"Right, like you could resist me." She snorted, taking another bite, meeting his frown with a smile.

"You know, this is delicious." And with that, she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Real good." He grinned against her lips.

Pulling apart, they stayed close for a moment, smiling. "So what do you want to do today?"

He asked, caressing her cheek with his finger. "I don't know…what do you have to offer?" She pulled away, continuing to eat. "Me…" He smirked, laying down beside her, his hand running softly over her chest, down to her navel.

"I think I stick with Chewie today." She grinned, taking another bite. Stopping his hand from moving, he leaned up, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. "Chewie? …What do you mean you stick with Chewie?" He asked, affronted. "He offered me to learn his language and I'd like that." Taking another bite, she handed him the bowl so she could get out of bed.

"I can do that!" He offered, putting the bowl down, taking hold of her so she couldn't leave. "No fence hotshot, but I don't think your growl is working for me." She laughed, trying to get out of bed.

"It was working last night." He grinned, leaning closer. "Han…" She sighed.

"I really like to understand him." Falling back on his back, he sighed himself, running a hand through his hair and letting go off her.

"I'm not sure how I'll feel about that. The Wookiee can be quiet rough."

Turning to face him, she leaned over him.

"After last night, I thought you knew I like it rough." She teased, leaning over him.

"I don't know, I think I need some reminding." He tried, sitting up to reach for her waist to pull her closer between his legs, his hands already lifting up the hem of her shirt.

"You're only afraid I will understand your bickering." She grinned, kissing his forehead to pull away but got stopped halfway to the fresher, his arms holding her back around the waist. "What about a deal princess?" He whispered into her ear.

"What kind of a deal captain?" She smiled, giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

"The morning till lunch you're all mine and after lunch, Chewie will teach you his language, while I work on the ship and prepare dinner and then you're all mine again."

"Well…" She sighed, leaning her back against his chest. "Well?" He smirked against her cheek. "I could use some company in the shower!?" Reaching her hand back to the back of his head to run it through his hair, she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment. Her eyes opened again when she felt herself being lifted up, to stand on his feet, as he moved them both inside the fresher. "Deal." He whispered into her ear, trailing her jaw with his lips.

* * *

After her lesson with Chewie, Leia searched for her Corellian. She didn't think it possible, but she actually missed him when only a few minutes apart and now after being apart for almost 90 minutes, she had to see him desperately.

Palming herself into the cabin, she was surprised to see Han laying on the floor, doing pushups. "Getting in shape hotshot?" She teased, sitting down on the bunk, watching him.

"Staying in shape Sweetheart." He winked, keeping up with his pushups. His tenth already since she came into the room. Smiling at him, she kept watching, or rather admiring him, watching his muscles move in action. "Don't just sit there and watch, help me, princess."

Laying down on his back he began with crunches. "What help do you have in mind?"

"Hold my feet down." Kneeling down to hold down his feet, she kept watching him.

"Come on princess, what about a little reward?" He grinned at her and pulled her face closer for a short but deep kiss. Pulling back, he did another crunch. They repeated this a few times until Leia had about enough and decided to crawl over him. Now sitting on top of him, strangling his hips, she smiled down at him. He used this to give her a long, searing, passionate kiss, but when she leaned in for another one after taking a breathing break, he leaned back and continued his crunches with her still on top of him, the grin on his face almost splitting his face. She smiled down at him, just enjoying the moment with her gorgeous Corellian. Just when she thought his exhaustion kicked in, he began to undress her with every crunch he did, till she sat bare-chested on top of him, while he left sloppy kisses to her chest.

It took about five more kisses until she let go of a desperate groan, reaching for his head to hold him against her chest. "If you keep this up hotshot, I am going to need your blaster." She mumbled into his hair and with that, she pressed her lips to his in desperate need.

* * *

A passionate shower later, Han made his way to the cockpit for a while to check the systems.

When he stepped back into the main hold he found Leia sitting by herself at the Dejarik table, playing by herself. "Why are you sitting here all alone princess? Where is Chewie?"

She looked up at him when he entered and just shrugged. He considered her a moment, before sitting down on the other end of the bench, taking the next move in the Dejarik game, which killed her main figure and made her lose the game. When she looked up at him with a small frown, he smirked at her, shutting down the game. "What's wrong?" He asked, not referring to the game. "I wonder how Luke is doing?" She sighed sitting back some.

"Oh don't worry about the kid, he is pretty rough. That boy shot down imperials, couple hours after almost gotten torn apart and frozen to death." That put a small smile on Leia's face.

"Probably went looking for that Yoda guy, he kept whining about." Han joked, leaning back as well, making himself comfortable.

"I miss him." She mumbled, putting her feet up the bench. Han looked at her, not trying to dwell too much on his jealousy. After all, she kissed the kid shortly before they departed.

_The kid, not him. _"Oh don't be jealous, nerfherder! Luke is a friend." She laughed, loving her scoundrel more and more by the moment, nudging his thigh with her feet.

Shrugging he took hold of her feet, pulling off her big socks.

"I'm your friend too and yet you didn't kiss me." He complained, pinching her big toe.

"You always were more than a friend, that's why I kissed Luke instead, to make you jealous and it seemed to have worked." She grinned, pushing her cold feet under his thigh to keep them warm. "Well what could you do with your friend Luke, you couldn't do with me?" He asked, running his hand over her shin. "For once Luke is your friend as well, so stop behaving like a jealous banter and you never where the type to gossip about the troops, like Luke and I did."

"I'm a pro at gossip, your worship!" He argued. "Who was the one telling you about Hobbie and the rash he got after hooking with one of the new recruits?"

"That was just gross." She said in disgust. "Alright, what about Wedge and his fear of worm rats?" He asked. "Well, that was kind of hilarious." She agreed, poking the back of his thigh with her toes.

"See and the time Riekaan thought you were dating that Bibson guy?" He asked.

"Oh that I remember, you didn't talk to me for weeks." She smirked, putting one foot onto his lap. "I guess we should avoid the gossip about you and other guys." Shrugging, he rubbed her feet. "What about Luke and his sand phobia on Tandul? I believe he panicked for days." She offered. Han started laughing. "Yeah, I remember how you ribbed me one, after I dropped some sand in his X-wing." Grinning, Han lifted up her foot to give her instep a soft kiss.

"I remember the day after, you were staring at me throughout the whole tactical meeting. Carlist came to me complaining after that, telling me to put an end to this show you were putting on." She remembered.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one staring, miss staringness!" He protested.

"Well you were staring at me since Yavin, you creep!" She teased, poking his stomach with her toes. "Oh, I show you creepy, your worship!" He laughed out, pulling her closer, so she was laying on the back, rather than sitting and leaned over her. "We were both staring and you know it." He grinned, poking her sides and before she even got a chance to shriek, kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

When Chewie entered the lounge, he was surprised to see the two of them sitting across from each other at the Dejarik table, eyes locked, staring, both intense, but with a smirk on their faces. They were not talking, not even moving, which was certainly a new stage in their relationship, Chewie thought. Usually, they were bickering, teasing, arguing, fighting or as of late embracing, kissing, making out up to a point, where Chewie hid either in the cockpit or his cabin, knowing his presence wouldn't stop them from going even further.

He was used to it from Han, but even the little princess seemed to have forgotten that he even existed in these moments. He wasn't angry, just annoyed, but at the same time happy for both of them.

He made his presence known, but that didn't stop them from staring at each other.

Deciding his friend needed a little teasing; he stepped next to the table, looking down.

"Not now Chewie." Han replied first, his eyes still focused only on the little princess.

"Not now Chewie." The princess repeated, both their smirks growing even more.

Chewie tried again. Keeping his eyes locked on the woman in front of him, Han answered, his smirk not for once faltering. "The princess here thinks she can out win me in staring; accusing me of staring at her since Yavin."

Chewie let go of an affirmative grunt. "Of course I was staring, but I wasn't the only one was I, princess?" Han leaned forward a bit to emphasize his point. Not being intimidated by him, Leia leaned forward as well, her elbows resting on the table, her eyes still locked on Han.

"Keep dreaming, captain." She teased right back, not leaning back.

Chewie chuckled, knowing he shouldn't stay, being sure how this would turn out in a few minutes. But he stayed nonetheless, deciding for payback to his friend.

"Oh don't worry princess; soon you will be the one admitting it to me…over and over again."

Han dared her, mirroring her sitting position.

Chewie was surprised to see the princess didn't even blush at these words. Instead, she didn't even reply, her smirk getting bigger, if that was even possible.

What Chewie didn't notice, was that the princess's foot was already running up the captain's legs under the table, aiming for her goal. Han didn't flinch, keeping his gaze at her, more intense now.

"Chewie, can you make dinner? I think the princess is hungry." Han said after a moment.

"Please, Chewie. I think the captain is graving…" Reaching her goal, Han began to shiver. "…for something spicy." Leia added.

Seeing the look on both their faces, Chewie had enough. Baring his teeth at the two and letting go of an annoyed grunt, he went and locked himself inside his cabin, not even for once thinking about making them dinner.

* * *

They almost ran into the galley to get something to eat, both coming to a halt, disappointed. "Guess the Wook didn't make us dinner." Han sighed, pulling her flat against his chest, his head resting on the top of her head, holding onto her waist from behind.

"Is he mad at us?" She asked, taking hold of his hands putting them around herself.

"Nah…just bitching around." Han mumbled into the side of her head, his lips already traveling down her side, aiming for her neck. "Are we really that bad?" She moaned, her hand reaching back to the back of his head to run it through his hair. "Nah…" He mumbled into her neck, leading her further into the galley. "Maybe we should make it up to him." Leia suggested, already tilting her head back to kiss him deeply. "Hmm…" He hummed into her mouth before lifting her up, sitting her down on a counter and stepping between her legs, already busy running his lips down her neck. "Han…I don't think…No…I mean…Han." The last came out as an uncontrollable moan, as his hands ran up her thighs, heading up to put her legs around his waist. Already reaching for his belt, practically tearing his pants open, she reached for him and pulled him closer, her lips running along his collarbone.

"Han…" She pleaded with him. Reaching for her panties to hold them out of the way, so he could get inside her. "Fuck" He groaned, looking up to the ceiling as if to thank every higher being for being with her, he started to thrust into her. "Yes Han, yes!" She called out, her nails running up his scalp, pulling herself closer to him and holding his face to her chest, her lips running through his hair. "Gods Han…don't…don't stop." She begged him. "Don't stop baby." She mumbled into his hair, rocking her hips to his rhythm. "Fuck Leia…you…fuck!" He cursed, almost blacking out, from the intense feeling of her coming around him. Closing his eyes, he took hold of her hips to fasten up his thrust, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Leia…" He moaned into her chest, his lips running over her skin.

He came so hard, that he had to steady himself on the counter, having trouble to stand, his face pressed into the crock of her neck, breathing heavy. She held onto him as if her life depended on it, running her hands through his hair, breathing him in, her body still shivering.

"I guess we really have to make it up to him now." Leia whispered after a while, kissing his temple. He just nodded, kissing her neck once again, pulling away to look at her. Their eyes met, both still exhausted. "Leia…" He started, but interrupted himself, giving her a gentle kiss, before continuing. "If you're hungry you have to…" Now it was her turn to interrupt him with a not so gentle kiss. "Woahhh… easy there princess." He pulled back, grinning just before leaning in again to kiss her right back. When they pulled back for air, their eyes met once again. "You were saying?" Leia grinned, running her hand down his neck to his chest, holding it there. "If you're hungry you have to hide somewhere so I won't find you." He almost demanded, trying to be serious for a moment, but she burst out laughing. "Hide?"

"Yes. Hide!" He answered, trying to ignore her laughter. "Why do I have to hide?" She asked, her hand holding onto his ears. "You distract me princess." He answered deadpan. Pulling him closer, she gave him one more searing kiss. "Okay…" She nodded, ending the kiss by pushing him away and jumping down the counter. "Start counting captain." She teased, winking at him, she left the galley. He just turned, watching her hips move, before the door closed. Snorting to him he pulled up his pants, fastening his belt.

He was about to slice some vegetables when the door behind him slide open and before he could turn around, he felt two hands slide around his middle and he felt her breath on the back of his neck. "So when am I allowed to come out?" She breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. One of her hands started running suggestively downward. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of both her hands. "Till Chewie is calling for you." He growled.

"Why Chewie?" She smiled against his neck, standing high on her toes.

"Cause if I call for you, dinner might not be ready, yet." He admitted, holding her hands away from his body. "Would it be that bad?" She teased, trying to bring her hands back to his body.

"Princess…" He warned. "If you are not out of here on three I will lock you in a smuggling compartment together with Goldenrod." He threatened. "One,…twoooo…" He guided her hands up to his face, kissing her palms gently. "Three!" She breathed into his ear, before giving his earlobe a teasing bite, running out of the galley, laughing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Sorry for the delay)

* * *

Sitting around the Dejarik table after dinner, Leia was leaning against his side, her feet perched up on the bench. Chewie sat on the other end of the bench and they just enjoyed each other's company. "So how was this guy when you met him, Chewie?" She smiled, poking Han into the ribs as he was trying to run his hand up her thigh.

"Don't even think about it, pal." Han warned his furry friend.

"Don't listen to him Chewie, tell me everything" Leia commanded, taking hold of Han's hand and keeping it from wandering over her body.

Chewie chuckled and grumbled on about the time after Han was thrown out of the academy. "You tried to chase him away?" Leia asked shocked, turning to Han.

"Well there were some guys after me, what was I supposed to do with a big furry oaf?"

Han tried to defend. "That furry oaf saved your life a few times, didn't he?"

She asked right back, to which Chewie huffed in agreement.

"I've told him to go back to his family, but he refused…I was just trying to be nice."

Chewie protested. "Hey Chewie you know, I don't like you talking about that life debt crap. You don't owe me anything!" Chewie growled at him, showing him his teeth.

"Don't start Chewie!" Han protested, sitting up some more.

Leia pulled away, watching the two argue for a moment.

"Stop it! The two of you! I don't want any fights here tonight, alright?!" Pushing Han back into the seat, she leaned back against his side, putting his arms around her middle.

"Chewie tell me about the first time when he met your family!" She smiled up at Han, interlacing their hands.

Chewie chuckled and leaned himself back into his seat and went about to tell her about how Han was frightened by his wife at first.

"Give me credit pal, she almost squeezed me to death. Kept thanking me for saving your furry ass." Chewie grinned affectionately at his friend. "What about your son?" Leia asked, wondering how Han acted around a child Wookiee. "Oh, he wasn't born yet…I was one of the firsts to hold him though." Han smiled at Chewie. "You've got to hold a baby Wookiee?" Leia almost squealed, smiling up at Han. "Yeah, real cute those little fur-balls. Except when they puke on you…makes a hell of a mess." Chewie gave them a proud grin, chuckling.

"I would love to meet your wife and son someday Chewie." Leia smiled, leaning forward giving Chewie's paw a gentle squeeze. Chewie turned his paw and kept hold of her hand for a moment, looking at her with gentle eyes. "Maybe we should go after we repaired the Falcon, it sure has been a while." Han said, smiling at the two, getting excited.

"You know I would love to…" Leia started. "But there is an empire to fight, I know…" Han interrupted her, giving her a kiss on the temple. "But that doesn't stop you Chewie, you can go if you want." Han said turning to his friend, knowing how much he missed his family. Chewie just shook his head, growling. "Alright take it easy…I'm not forcing you away. Just so you know you could go." Han shrugged, knowing this always was a mute point with Chewie because his friend wouldn't dishonor his life debt. and Mala would probably rib Han's arms out if he forced her husband to resign from his duties.

"How come you understand Shryiiwook anyway?" Leia asked, trying to light up the mood, sensing this was an on-going argument with those two that couldn't be solved.

But the mood seemed to change all over a sudden and Chewie considered his friend, who did avoid looking at him. Sensing the change of mood, Leia looked up at Han, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to talk about it, Han…"

Han gave her temple a soft kiss, sighing. "I…when my…shortly after my mom died, I was…well I was wandering around the streets for a while and…there was this female Wookiee, who…she didn't have much to eat herself and my neighborhood wasn't the ideal place for a Wookiee to live anyway, but she kept…whenever she saw me around, she invited me in and gave me something to eat." A sad smile came up his face.

"She always wanted me to eat all of it, but I couldn't…well she didn't have enough herself and she was a Wookiee after all…just look at fuzzball over here. Wookiees eat a lot, so I usually left some hidden under the table and put it back to her supplies, before I left."

He remembered fondly. "Remember that story I've told you about the needles?" She nodded, feeling sad, remembering what he told her about that time. "As I told you, I got hooked and was too ashamed to go to her…so…it took me a while to get off that stuff and…well when I got back, I saw some punks running away from her burning house. She didn't…she didn't make it." In the silence that followed, Chewie got up giving a growl of sympathy and ruffling his paw through Han's hair and leaving them alone. When she heard the door to Chewie's cabin close, she turned around and ran her hand along Han's jaw, looking at him.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your mom and that nice female Wookiee in your life."

"Her name was Bewica." He said, leaning into her touch. "You're a great man, Han Solo." Leia said, giving him a gentle kiss. "You want to fool around now?" Han joked, trying to play her compliment down. "Later…" She smiled, kissing him once more, before turning back to sit against his side. "You've said most of your happy memories are from moments with me, tell me about them."

"You mean like that time on Hoth, when you fell square on your sexy butt, giving one of your presentations during a strategy meeting." He grinned against her temple.

"That wasn't funny, I could've hurt myself." She pinched his side, affronted.

"Nah…" He said, taking hold of her hand to keep her from pinching.

"Every guy in that room got up to help you up, you were safe."

"Every guy, but you hotshot." She growled.

"Well you've already liked me; I didn't need to kiss up to you." He teased right back.

"You've swept me off my feet." She laughed, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Literally…if I remember correctly you fell right after rolling your eyes at me."

"Yes, but you have to admit, that comment from Thomey's was just stupid." She laughed up at him. "Oh yeah, what did he say again? 'Won't that be dangerous, your highness?'" He remembered. "Like the whole rebellion is just a play-game-date." She smiled sadly, looking at him through her lashes. Pulling her back against his chest, he kissed the back of her head.

"We'll touch base with them again, sweetheart. Don't worry." He soothed.

"What is your favorite memory of me?" She looked up at him.

"Besides what we are having here?" He smirked.

"Tell me what you first thought about me when we met?"

"'Either I'm going to kill her or I'm going to like her…' That's what I've told Luke."

"Well, you didn't kill me…" She smiled. "There's still time." He teased, kissing her.

"What did you think?" Han asked, pulling back. "About me?"

"Good looking, nice butt and a lot of courage, but vastly annoying." Teasing him, she climbed up to strangle his lap, facing him. "Nice butt, ha?" Smirking he leaned forward, to kiss her neck. "Oh get over yourself!" Taking hold of the back of his head, she smirked into his temple as he was nipping at her skin.

* * *

It was early evening and after dinner, Han went to check some things in the cockpit, but when he came back and saw Leia sitting at the Dejarik table, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. For no particular reason, he just liked looking at her.

"Han stop it!" She called. "Stop what, Leia?" He asked, leaning against the console.

"Stop staring at me!" She said, curling in more at the Dejarik table.

"I thought you like me staring at you!?" He asked, remembering the first time she told him to stop staring because she liked it _too_ much. "Well, I don't like it today." She protested.

"What's different today?" He smirked, still staring at her.

"I don't feel sexy today." Leia sighed, resting her cheek on her raised knees. Han suddenly held his hand to his heart. "My girl, not sexy? I'm deeply hurt!" Letting go of a hurt groan he let himself fall to the ground as if he had a heart attack.

She rolled her eyes, got up and stepped over him as if he was some hole in the floor and disappeared inside their cabin. "You're not funny!" She called over her shoulder, before letting the door shut. Letting go of another groan, a desperate one, he let his head drop to the floor, staying there for a moment.

"_Hey princess, you will never believe what I found." He came storming into the control room on Yavin one day. "I'm not interested…go away!" She frowned still trying to figure out the new program on the console. Of course, instead of leaving her alone, he sat down next to her and looked between her and the screen in front of her for a moment, before pressing a button on the console, which started the monitoring she was trying to start for about 10 minutes. _

"_I did you a favor, will you do one for me?" He grinned. _

"_What do you want?" She sighed, her frustrated frown now turned into annoyed one. _

"_When's your shift over?" Sitting back, he put his feet on the console._

"_Han I've told you, I'm not going to crawl into the tubes for cleaning!" She said, turning back to the computer. "Hey, that's not why I've asked, alright?" Taking his legs off from the console, he sat back straight. "So when is your shift over?" _

"_About four hours…" She mumbled, already trying to focus on the task at hand and mostly trying to ignore Han. To her surprise, Han got up and left the dark room, without another word. "Typical!" She complained under her breath. She'd been working for about ten more minutes when Riekaan stepped in and sat down next to her. "Princess." He greeted, checking her current work on the console. "Carlist." She greeted in return without taking her eyes off the screens. "How does it look?" He asked, leaning forward to get a closer look at the consoles. "Nothing out of the ordinary, so far." She answered, changing views. _

"_Solo just told me about the broken beacon. How bad is it?" He asked pointing to a beacon on the screen. "What broken beacon?" She asked, taking a closer look and realizing that the beacon indeed seemed to be broken. "Well…" Trying to ignore the irritation aiming at Han coming up. 'he's only been here for a minute!' She frowned. "The signal seems to be off." She explained. "Solo is already preparing to go and repair it. He requested your help, so I'm taking over for you here." Riekaan explained, pushing another button on the console. _

"_I hardly think that's a job for your rank, Carlist." Leia snorted, keeping her focus on the screens in front of her. "This is an order, Leia." He said sternly but when she tu__rned to look at him he sheepishly tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen in front of them__. He always felt uncomfortable ordering his princess around. "Captain Solo knew you would fight me on it, so he threatened not to go on his next supplies run." He hastily explained. She considered him for a moment, before getting up and storming out of the room, cursing. _

"_Who does he think he is?" _

_Riekaan watched her leave, trying to hide his smirk. Sitting back, he started to check the systems, drumming his fingers on the console. He didn't mind the quiet work for a while, but he sure was relieved that Dadonna or Mon wasn't around to see him doing work so below his rank. Broken beacons were not unusual on base and they certainly didn't need emergency repairs from a princess and one of their best pilots, but he was sure that Han had his reasons, so he didn't question it and was happy to give the princess a good time. _

_She found him walking down the ramp, his duffle back already thrown over his shoulder. _

"_Han!" Storming in his direction, she called for him. "Ah good, I have everything packed and ready to go, so we can be on our way in just a minute." Before she could respond, he turned. "Chewie! Me and the princess are leaving. Be careful with those wires, they got busted pretty bad." He called over to his friend, who only waved him off. "Come on Leia, it will be fun." Han said, taking her by the hand and pulling her with him. _

"_Since when is a broken beacon fun?" She asked as he dragged her with him. _

"_You'll see…" He grinned, as he pulled her with him until she came back to her senses and stopped and pulled herself free. "Han you can't just threaten Carlist, every time you want something." She said, crossing her arms in front of herself. "Hey come on. Riekaan knows that no one can threaten you." He grinned, winking at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" She frowned. "Well…you know…you just have to…kriff Leia, why do you have to make a deal out of everything?" He sighed. "Can't you just relax for once and come with me?"_

"_To repair a beacon?" She asked. "Sure, it's broken." He shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets. Considering him for a moment, she took a step forward. _

_"What about Luke?"_

"_What about him?" Han asked, avoiding eye contact with her. "Why can't he help you?"_

"_He is busy. Come on princess, the day is short." He smirked, taking her hand again and pulling her with him. Suppressing a laugh, she tried to ignore that Luke was currently sitting in his X-Wing obviously asleep. _

_They were walking through the jungle for a while and Leia was busy thinking about the location of the beacon. It became more and more obvious that they were walking in the complete opposite direction to which the broken beacon was. She should have known, so she didn't question Han about it and just kept following him. For the first couple of miles, they were still holding hands, until he offered her some water to drink. _

"_How far do we have to go?" She asked, handing him the bottle. _

"_Just a couple of miles that way." He swallowed, pointing the way._

"_You are aware that we have to repair that beacon at some point, are you?" She smirked._

"_Nah…Chewie already took care of it." He smiled, putting the water back into his back. _

"_Han, where are we going?" She asked, giving him a searching look. _

"_Trust me, it will be worth it." He grinned, offering her his hand. _

"_It better be." She sighed, taking his hand and let him lead the way. _

_She didn't know what to say. It was so beautiful and reminded her deeply of home. She didn't understand a word Han was saying over the loud water, but seeing the look on his face, she knew he was damn proud of himself and rightfully so. The waterfall was majestic! _

_Throwing his back on the ground, he pulled out two towels, some snacks and water. _

"_You like it?" He asked, looking up at her. She just nodded and stepped aside for a moment to admire the view. She heard him curse and turned back around, seeing him rummaging through the back. "Damnú air!" Stepping back up to him, she watched him go through his things. "What's wrong?" She smirked, watching him nervously scratch the back of his neck._

"_I forgot our swimwear" He muttered, looking up at her. _

"_You really think I'm stupid enough to believe, you actually forgot it." She laughed, slowly opening her shirt. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? Just so you know I wouldn't have worn your choice of swimwear anyway." Stepping aside, she kneeled down to get rid of her boots. "Leia, what are you doing?" He asked confused, getting up._

"_I'm getting undressed." She shrugged, pulling off her boot. _

"_You really want me to see you naked?" He asked, nervously. Smirking, she got up and stepped in front of him. "Don't you want to see me naked?" She asked, knowing full well that she was making him nervous and enjoying to make him __uncomfortable__. _

"_Well…I…I…well…you…you're…" He stammered. _

"_Well do you want me to see you naked?" He burst out. _

_Working on her belt, she took a step closer. "I've asked first." She smirked, pulling off her belt and letting it drop to the ground. "Leia, you…" He started, taking a step back._

"_Relax hotshot! It's warm enough, my top and pants will dry on the way back." She laughed, throwing her shirt in his face and before he got a good look at her, she jumped into the clear water lake at the foot of the waterfall. When she reappeared, it almost made him slip and lose his footing. She looked like a fucking dream. "You're staring!" She accused playfully, laying back in the water, letting her float. Speechless, he just kept staring at her, proofing her point. "You don't want to join me?" She asked, looking him up and down. _

_When he still didn't react, she splashed some water at him. "Han!?" She laughed, diving down and just let herself enjoy the water. When she was out of sight for a moment, he came back to his senses and nervously and excited at the same time, fought off his clothes. _

_All his clothes but his boxer shorts were lying next to her clothes, which made him even more excited. He had no idea what got into her, but he wasn't going to waste his time any longer. _

_Jumping in as well, he dived right over to her, picking her up on his shoulders and threw her back into the water. Before he knew what happened, he felt her hands on his thighs, as she pulled herself back up to the surface. She appeared right in front of him, a warm smile on her face, her hands holding onto his shoulders. They locked eyes for a moment before she leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me here." She whispered, pulling back and went back to floating. "I'm glad you like it." He answered, staring at her again. "Han, can you do me a favor?" _

"_Hm?" He mumbled, his eyes still on her. _

"_Can you stop staring at me?" She asked, a glint in her eyes. _

"_Don't you like me staring?" He dared, swimming closer to her. _

"_I think I like it too much." She whispered, before diving back down, swimming back to the stones, climbing up to sit down and to bite into a snack. She still could feel his eyes on her, but this time she also could see his brain working hard, as he was considering her. _

_After a while he swam over to her, climbing up the stones, to step between her legs. _

"_Leia…why do we always have that kind of conversations when we are alone and when we're back at base you're treating me like scum?" He asked, leaning closer, his hands resting next to her thighs. "I don't treat you like scum! You're not scum!" She defended, leaning back._

"_Answer my question." He just said, glad that she defended him, but wanting to know the answer. She looked at him for a long while, before letting go of a desperate groan, letting her head fall back. "Because…I guess because when we are alone it always feels like a dream…but when we're back on base it seems like I wake up." She whispered, boldly meeting his eyes. "Do you want to wake up right now?" He asked, leaning closer._

"_One day I will never wake up and it scares me…" She admitted, locking eyes with him._

"_Leia…" He sighed, gently caressing her cheek with his palm and slowly leaning closer._

"_Han, if you leave, it will destroy me." She admitted. He just shook his head, his thumb gently wiping off the tears that ran down her cheek, ready to kiss her. But just before their lips met, they were startled by roaring thunder and rain started to pour down on them. He was about to curse, but when he saw her laugh out loud, he stopped and kept staring at her again._

"_Time to wake up I guess…." She called over the thunderstorm, leaning back and enjoying the rain falling on her face. "What if I don't want to?" He asked, climbing up and sitting down next to her. "Too late Han." She smiled, taking hold of his hand and kissing his knuckles. "We should leave." Giving his hand a squeeze, she got up and started to collect their clothes and threw him his now soaking shirt and started to get dressed. _

"_This storm is really bad…we should hide somewhere." He suggested, putting on his boots. _

"_Hiding seems to be your specialty." She teased, meeting his eyes as she was kneeling down as well to put on her boots. "Let's get back to sleep." He almost begged._

"_I think I saw a small cave on our way up here, let's go." Handing him the duffle back, she turned and started to walk down the path they came from. "Hey Leia, wait up will ya?" He called, running after her. _

He got up and found her lying in bed, her hand resting against her abdomen. Stopping in the doorway he once again started staring at her. As a protest, she turned around to lie on her stomach, so she wouldn't have to face him. Laughing, he walked over to the bunk and crawled over her, attacking the back of her neck with little kisses.

"You're sexy as hell…always…you were sexy when you're ordered me into the garbage compactor, you were sexy when you called me a mercenary, you were sexy when you put that medal around my neck when you yelled at me for nothing…" That made her giggle, slightly turning to avoid his lips. "…sexy when you were covered in mud, when we went swimming near that waterfall, sexy when you called me names, sexy when you slipped and fell on your sexy ass on Hoth right in front of me, sexy when you gave Dadonna hell for arguing with me, you were sexy when we first kissed, oh and the first time we've fucked…you were sexy yesterday and you're sexy today and you sure gonna be sexy tomorrow and fifty years from now…"

Giving her neck one last kiss, he waited for a reaction, but when he heard her quiet snore, he suppressed a laugh. She was fast asleep, so he climbed off her to lie down next to her. Pulling her closer to him, he put his hands around her middle and held her comfortable against him, letting her snuggle closer.

* * *

They were just there. The very first night, she stayed on the Falcon, she found them almost poignantly showing off to her. She doubted that they were always there in the open for everyone to see. Especially with the rogues around, Han wouldn't hear the end of it, if they caught a glimpse at them. The little cabinet's sliding door, underneath the sink, opposite the toilette was always slightly open to point them out for her. At least for the first few trips, she took with Han on the Falcon. After the third or so, she just knew they were there and used them if needed without making a big deal out of it. And from there on, Han just restocked them if she ran low and left the door closed, applying for her to just open it and use them.

It became her secret, backup stash once or twice, even.

_She was sitting in the control room, noticed the date and started to panic. It wouldn't take long and it would start and with all that white she was wearing, well that was a horrifying thought, she didn't even want to go to. Running a hand over her abdomen under the console, she already felt the slight cramp. If it was because she was thinking it to be, or if it was indeed a cramp, was irrelevant. The fact was she needed to do something. Excusing herself for a moment, she tried to casually __stroll__ down the stony hallway to her quarters, without drawing too much attention. Princess Leia leaving her shift early was not a common thing around base, almost unheard of._

_Sneaking into her quarters she went straight to the fresher, only to notice she ran out empty._

_Knowing she couldn't walk to the stocking room and just grab some, without being noticed, she sat down on her bunk for a moment, with a frustrated sigh. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or anything, but Lusiana Henkly was currently in charge of the stock compartment and Leia couldn't stand that woman. Mainly because she knew from locker room talk, that Lusiana only took the job because Han was working close by. Him being the biggest and most successful supply runner they had, he dropped by the stocking compartments almost weekly to check if they needed anything, he could smuggle in. _

_She would have to sign into a list and that would at least draw some sneaky comment from Lusiana. That woman already frequently drove her up the walls, with her comments about Han. Even though Leia knew most of those comments were just to rile her up, she hated that woman. Normally hate was something Leia, didn't apply on her fellow soldiers, but Lusiana she hated. All she wished for that woman to keep her hands-off Han. He was her friend, after all, one of only three beings she really could rely on. Luke, Chewie, Han and herself were a team and she didn't want anyone to get near her friends. At least or especially not near Han. He was her friend, for god's sake! It was the first time she realized she was jealous. She only knew Han for a few months herself but already highly valued the bond they had. _

_For a split second, she thought about trying to get __Rieekan__ to sign her in with supply duty, and to give Lusiana another job, maybe off the planet or something. Laughing at herself, she lay down on her bunk for a moment, thinking about how Han came by yesterday to give her some warm wool socks. "Well don't women have cold feet all the time?" He just shrugged, trying to play it down that he reserved them just for her. Giggling she remembered his stumbling attempts to explain to her why she needed thick socks on a warm, almost __humid__ jungle planet. Hearing her alarm change times, she sat up again, remembering she still was on duty and had no time to lie around her bunk daydreaming. And she still had to take care of something, after all. Getting up with a sigh, she decided to just ignore Lusiana and get what she wanted. On her way to the storage compartments, she decided differently and turned around, taking a beeline to the Falcon instead. She rather deal with Han and his teasing comments, than a very annoying Lusiana. _

_When she came to the Falcon Chewie and Han were working on top of the roof, currently arguing about some hot wires. The ramp was down, so she just waved them a short hello and walked up and went straight to the captain's fresher. She suspected that it wouldn't take long for Han to come and check up on her, so she was quick, locked herself in the fresher, opened the cabinet's door, and got what she wanted._

_Her task completed, she stepped out of the fresher, surprised not to run into Han immediately, slightly disappointed in fact. Walking down the ramp, she noticed that Han and Chewie were still working on the wires, without taking much notice of her. Well, Han only looked up shortly, waving her goodbye and resumed working, after Chewie hit the back of his head and ordered him to keep his eyes on the task at hand and not on the little princess._

And now, almost two years later, she once again was looking at them, reminding herself that Han didn't make a big deal out of it then and would not make a big deal out of it now.

She came to the shocking realization that it was time again for her period to begin and it made her feel for the first time in years slightly uncomfortable and insecure. But what had changed? Well, she was locked up with Han this time and she didn't want their intimacy to suffer. Not when they just started it.

Suddenly without a warning, the door to the fresher opened and Han took one look around, saw her sitting there on the toilette and excused himself again, stepping outside.

Sighing, she decided to get up, but just before she did so, the door opened again and Han looked inside, a worried expression on his face. "You're alright?" He asked, trying to avoid looking at her directly, afraid to make her feel uncomfortable. "You need anything?" He asked, slightly pointing to the cabinets. "No I'm fine, thank you." She smiled, pulling her pants back up, while getting up.

"What were you staring at then? You seemed kinda out of it?"

He mumbled, finally looking at her. "I was just thinking about the first time I was feeling jealous." She snorted, washing her hands, while smirking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Is it because I hang around Chewie so much?" He asked, stepping behind her, his arms instinctively going around her waist. "Lusiana Henkly" She just offered, looking at him over the mirror. "Who's Lusiana Henkly?" He asked, really not knowing.

"She was in charge of the stocking compartment back on Yavin." Leia reminded him, putting his hand flat against her abdomen, enjoying the warmth that came with it.

"Oh her…" He suddenly remembered. "You were jealous of Henkly?" He asked, grinning into her temple. "Well, she only took the job because of you." Leia protested, leaning into him more. "Oh, that's cute…" He teased, letting his lips run down her temple, down her jaw, gently biting her neck. "Don't make fun of me, scoundrel!" She argued, turning around to face him.

"I don't make fun of you, sweetheart. I just don't understand why you were jealous of her. She wasn't even my type!" He drawled, grinning. "Well, who is your type then?" She asked, slightly irritated for no reason, because it was rather obvious now – "Feisty princesses from Alderaan, who yell at me in hallways and can shoot a Stormtrooper from a mile's distances."

He smirked, trying to pull her closer again. "Well…" She started but had really no idea what to say, so she just turned back to face the mirror, silently cursing herself, that he still could see her face and seeing the smirk on his face, didn't make it better.

"Well, what?" He asked, taking back his spot behind her, his arms already taking its usual place. "Well, you have no right to make fun of me for being jealous! You were jealous all the time!" She argued, giving his reflection a stern look. "You even stopped talking to me, when a guy was only looking at me funny." She mocked, leaning back some.

"That was only once and you deserved it. That dance was reserved for me. You promised to dance with me that night. And all I had to look at was this Fritzgen guy hitting on you."

"Well, I don't see Fritzgen anywhere near me right now." She argued, when he slightly pulled back. "Oh and Henkly is hiding in the cabinets under the sink, is she?" He countered, going back to how this whole conversation even started.

"No, I have my period." She sighed, watching his reflection in the mirror.

"You're running low?" He asked, putting his arms back around her and resting his hand on her abdomen again. "No, I'm fine." She answered again, leaning back against him, feeling a little embarrassed for lashing out at him like that.

"Cramps?" He asked his thumb gently running over her abdomen.

She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes for a moment.

"No, just bitching." She explained, leaning the back of her head against his shoulder, peaking at him through one eye. He gave her a small smile and kissed her temple.

"Well, that's how I like my princesses." He whispered, his lips lingering against her temple.

* * *

Thanks for reading and following and commenting!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early morning when Han woke up. Smiling to himself he reached for her but she wasn't in reach. Sitting up he looked around, checking the chrono and realized in confusion that it was way too early for her to be up and around. Glancing over to the fresher he found the door open but no Leia inside. He decided to get up and look for her.

Stepping into the main hold he found her sitting at the Dejarik table curled up on the bench looking at nothing in particular.

Not wanting to destroy the silence he just sat down next to her on the bench giving her a charming smile, silently asking what she was doing out at this time of night. Because that's what it still was: night. She didn't answer, instead, she just leaned closer for a moment and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled back again.

"I just...need some space that's all." She whispered her voice hoarse.

He considered her for a moment and decided to leave her alone for a while.

"I just go back to bed." He gave her a kiss on the temple and left for bed.

She would come to him if she needed, she always did in the end even in the past when he was still chasing her around and she would just snap at him.

Nevertheless, he had this nagging feeling that something was wrong and he hoped she would come to him rather sooner than later.

He lay in bed for what seemed hours waiting for her to come but she didn't, so he got up, decided to casually walk through the main hold to secretly check up on her.

She looked like she didn't even move and that worried him even more.

When he got to the galley pretending to do something he strolled back through the main hold, trying to catch her eye but she only looked up for a short moment before looking away again.

Stopping in his track he again considered her a moment.

"I'm going to take a shower..." waiting for her to react he took a step closer.

"You ahm you wanna join me?" He tried, smirking. She just looked up at him for a moment shaking her head no but the look in her eyes hurt him to the guts.

Nodding to himself he decided to take that shower and try again after. Actually, he didn't want to try he wanted, no needed to find out what was going on with her.

After the shower, he put on a shirt and his blood stripes, letting them hang loosely around his waist.

When he went to the galley to make some tea, she was still curled up on the bunk. Brewing the tea Chewie walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know pal, she just sits there for hours, told me she needed space but...kriff normally she would come to me but she didn't speak for hours. Didn't even move."

Chewie grumbled something on his way out and Han heard his friend asking Leia if she was okay but she must have just nodded because he didn't hear her answer.

The tea was ready to drink so he decided to go and give it a try.

Putting the tea in front of her, he waited for a moment but she didn't move.

"Leia, come on, you're killing me here sweetheart. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him for a moment and when he thought she would answer she just got up and left down the hallway. "Where are you going?" He had about enough so he chased after her.

"I'm going to take a walk!" She called over her shoulder. Stopping he decided to wait for her to come back because the way she walked was a dead-end hallway so there was no way for her to go. It took her a while to come back and he was wondering what took her so long so when she came back he smiled at her. "This is a ship. There is not much to go." he tried trailing after her.

"Han please I just need..." "…some space I know." He interrupted her.

"And if you really just need some time alone I will leave you to it, but you don't seem okay so I'm worried." Taking a step closer he tried to touch her face but she pulled away.

"Han please, just give me some time." And with that, she left him standing disappearing into their cabin.

For the rest of the day, he tried to concentrate on some wires on the ship but around dinner time he gave it another chance bringing her something to eat.

She was laying on the bunk when he came in and he was surprised when she sat up to look at him. "I figured you must be hungry so I asked Chewie to make your favorite. He would have done it anyway since he is worried about you as well."

"Thanks." To his surprise, she smiled at him.

"Mind if I join you for a while?" He tried handing her the tray.

"But you get nothing of this." She grinned, giving him some space to sit beside her on the bunk.

Not completely trusting her mood he gave her a nervous smile sitting down next to her.

She looked at his profile for a moment and then leaned into his side.

"Han I'm sorry." She mumbled into this bicep, kissing it.

Not knowing what to say he stayed quiet, not wanting to spook her.

Kissing the top of her head he pointed to the food indicating she should eat.

She started to eat still leaning against his side and he put his arm around her holding her close while running his fingers over her arm.

Noticing his hesitation, she put down the food for a moment deciding to tell him.

"Han I think I missed my mother's birthday yesterday."

Han turned a bit to look at her. "You think?"

"Well, I lost track of time lately." She sighed.

"But if I calculated correctly it must have been yesterday."

Han leaned back for a moment thinking about what day he locked into the system a few hours ago. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you miscalculated." He smirked.

"Your mom's birthday is coming up tomorrow." He smirked proudly and relieved that he could save the day. "Tomorrow?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yep." He nodded.

"How come you know my mom's birthday?" She asked surprised.

"Not to sound creepy but I know your rituals princess."

"My rituals?" Leia put away the tray of food so she could move.

"Yeah, you usually lock yourself inside your room the whole day and come out at night when everyone is sleeping and you just sit outside for hours looking up at the stars." Pausing a moment, he continued. "If it's your dad's birthday you usually sneak a glass of whiskey from the mass hall and if it's your moms you walk around and plug some flowers quietly singing to yourself. But on Hoth, you built this little snow monster"

"That wasn't a snow monster that was supposed to be a hikru!" She said pinching his side. Taking hold of her assaulting hand he kissed her knuckles silently smiling at her.

"How come you know this?" She asked her eyes already filling up with tears.

"I've been chasing you around for quite some time sweetheart, what do you think?"

He smiled, putting some of her hair behind her ears.

"That's creepy." She teased smiling at him.

"Is that why you kept avoiding me? You wanted to spend some time talking to your mom?" He asked seriously. "Actually I thought I've missed her birthday because I've spent too much time with you and I felt bad about it. It felt like betraying her or forgetting her as soon I found someone new important to me." She admitted shyly.

"Leia look at me." He said, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Even though you have me you will never forget your parents. You just counted wrong that's all." He soothed. "If you want to spent tomorrow alone and remember her that's fine, I just need to know if there's something bothering you cause, to be honest, I've been a complete wreck seeing you like this and having fuzzball accusing me of upsetting you."

He gave her a charming smile. "You should have seen him. He threatened to pull out my arms, thinking I messed up." Leia finally smiled at him.

"Don't he dare, I love your arms!" She laughed pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry..." pulling back she kissed him once more.

"And I want you with me tomorrow. Both of you. I want to celebrate my mom's birthday. She loved birthdays." Leaning into him she put her arms around his middle listening to his heartbeat.

"You think she would've liked me?" Han asked his lips lingering at her temple.

Leia gave his middle a gentle squeeze before looking up at him.

"She would've been mad about you." She laughed.

"Probably would have driven my father insane bragging about you." Grinning she kissed his chest. "_Leia__, someday you will find yourself a handsome scoundrel with a good heart and drive your aunts crazy_ she used to say when they wouldn't stop talking about possible suitors for me. They started looking ever since I was just a little girl and it drove my mom insane. She wanted me to marry for love instead of money or status" Leaning up she kissed him on the lips.

When they pulled apart his smirk couldn't be bigger.

"Marrying ha?" He asked running his hand over her spine.

"Well I didn't mean...well..." she started to stammer, pulling away slightly trying to escape.

"What about it sweetheart? You and me, someday?" He smiled, keeping hold of her.

"Forget I said it. I didn't mean..." she started but he interrupted her with a gentle kiss.

"Leia, will you?" He asked pulling back. "Han..." she tried but he just shook his head silencing her.

"Leia I love you and I'm not going to let you get away...so will you marry me, princess?"

Considering him for a moment she was lost for words. "You're serious?" She asked, not knowing how to react. "I am" was all he said waiting for her answer.

"Han we just started and...and we are in the middle of a war and..."

"Leia I will marry you right now but if you need time then we wait till after the war...so what do you think? Marrying a scoundrel with a good heart? For love?"

She still was lost for words. Not because she didn't know her answer but because she was so shocked that he even considered it. "Come on sweetheart don't give me silence here."

She could tell he got nervous and worried about what her answer would be.

Instead of answering a big smile formed on her face and she leaned up for a very passionate, very deep kiss trying to put all her emotion into it. Pulling back for air he looked at her.

"So you wanna marry a stuffed up, half-witted scruffy looking nerfherder?" He asked once more thinking that he must be the only man who had to pop the question that often to the same woman.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear, almost if she was afraid saying it out loud would wake her out of a dream. Burying her face into his neck for a moment, she breathed him in.

"What would you have done if I had said no? We would have to avoid each other for the whole trip." She whispered, against his neck.

"Oh I wouldn't have avoided you, I would have chased you around till you'd say yes. Just like I got you to love me." He drawled, drawing a silent laugh out of her.

"I do love you, Han Solo." She smiled, trailing his jaw with her lips, till she reached his lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

They lay on top of the bunks covers, both naked, both in deep sleep. They didn't bother to cover themselves last night, after Han pulled off her and lay down next to her. She just snuggled closer and they were both fast asleep within a few seconds. Without really waking up, Leia snuggled herself even closer to his chest, covering it with slobby kisses. When she opened her eyes, a small smile grazed her face, when she saw the tiny goosebumps appearing on his chest. Running her fingers slowly over his chest, she watched his face. He was still asleep and looked exhausted. His hair a mess, which made her really proud. She really loved this man and his scruffy appearance. Smiling to herself, she resisted the urge to wake him up and continue what they finished last night. He needed his sleep just as bad as she did, so she settled on watching him sleep and just enjoy the view. She was slightly startled when the cabin door opened and revealed Chewie's head. He gave a soft, knowing growl and disappeared again. Much to her own surprise, she didn't even feel embarrassed that Chewie saw her snuggled to the very naked, yet handsome Corellian and being naked herself. Just when the door closed, Han pulled her closer and mumbled something into her neck.

"Hmm?" She asked, kissing his temple. "What was that?" He groaned, kissing her neck.

She began to giggle, which soon turned into a laugh. At that Han looked up from her neck, his eyes focused on her face. Rolling herself onto her back, she covered her eyes with her hand, still laughing. She stopped laughing, when she got a glimpse of his stare through her fingers. "You're staring hotshot." She accused her smile growing big.

"I love it when you laugh." He admitted, his eyes still fixed on her. And with that she started to laugh again, pulling him down so their noses where touching.

"Han, Chewie just saw me naked." She smirked, waiting for his reaction. At first, it looked like he didn't hear or understand her, but when it sank in, he turned his head to look at the closed door and then turned back to face her. "How do you feel about it?" He asked, almost sounding nervous.

Laughing again, she pulled him down for a short kiss.

"I don't know…how do you feel about it?"

"Me?" He pointed at his chest. "My best friend saw my girl naked…lucky for him he is a Wookiee." He answered all serious. "He thinks you're too slippery."

For a moment, she thought he really meant it, but then a big grin appeared on his face, before he rolled off her, onto his back laughing.

She joined in, rolling back into his side, hiding her face into his chest.

"You think you will be able to face him now?" He grinned, running his hand through her hair.

"No…never again." She gave a shy smile, giving his chest slobby kisses.

"I guess we have to stay here forever."

"I like the way you think, princess." He grinned, their eyes meeting over his chest.

Smirking she looked up at him, trailing her lips down his chest.

"What do you think you're doing soon-to-be-Mrs. Solo?"  
"Who says I'll take your name scoundrel?" She teased, taking hold of him.  
"Gods Leia you're killing me..." He groaned, letting his head hit the pillow hard.  
Knowing exactly what she was doing, she smirked at him.  
"Do you want me to take your name?" She asked, caressing him and trailing her lips up his thigh.  
"I don't think I will last till the wedding if you keep torturing me like this." He moaned, running his hand through her hair. "I like torturing you..." Their eyes met once more before she went down on him. He thought he would black out there for a moment, all his blood running south.  
"Where do you...where did you...gods…." He let go of a desperate groan, taking hold of her hair and closing his eyes, not able to keep eye contact with her anymore.  
Smirking to herself, she let go of him and quickly crawled on top of him instead, easing herself onto him and road them both to a place where they could see stars.  
Afterwards, Leia remained on top of him, snuggling into his chest.  
"That was...Leia, what was that?" Han asked still having trouble to breathe.  
Looking up from his chest, she leaned forward a bit, giving him a gentle kiss.  
"I...I kind of ...well I like it when I can take control." She admitted shyly.

"Oh feel free to take control over me whenever you want, princess." Han grinned, running his hands down her back, gently tapping her butt. "Han I've been thinking... ." She started.

„If you still found time to think during all this sex, we haven't nearly fucked enough."

Han teased taking hold of her butt and squeezing it and pressing her closer to him.

"Han I'm serious..." She said, looking at him.

"At least for the moment...and don't worry I haven't had nearly enough..." She smirked, attacking his chest with a gentle bite and soothing it with her lips.

"Leia if you don't want to take my name, I'm okay with it...but I do want my name tattooed on your perfect little ass." He grinned, kissing her forehead gently.  
"It's not that actually...I've been thinking and I want to get married as soon as possible."  
"For someone who made me pop the question so many times, you sure want to rush it, ha?" Han teased.  
"We are in the middle of a war..." She kept going, ignoring his teasing. "...and I've seen what happens to unmarried couples within the rebellion. I couldn't stand the thought of not knowing on what mission they sent you or what happened to you. If we are married, they have to tell me and it will be easier to go on missions together. Plus, they will stop trying to marry me off to some prince." She added. "Wait, what? Who is trying to sell you to a prince?" Han asked affronted. "High command...Mon Montha." She listed.  
"Rieekan?" He asked, hoping his commanding general wasn't in it too, because he really liked that guy and he knew how important he was to Leia. "No Carlist is on our side. In a matter of facts, I think he will win a lot of money if I come back to base as Leia Organa _Solo_." She grinned, leaning in for a kiss, but he pulled back.

"So no Tattoo?" He teased, putting on a pout. Laughing, she attacked him with a fierce kiss.

"What about a bachelor party?" He asked between kisses. Shaking her head, she groaned and deepened the kiss. "Lap dance, maybe?" He smirked into the kiss.

"Oh, I'll show you lap dance!" She cursed, grinding herself against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was early morning, or what she thought was early morning. Too early. For her, it seemed like they just went to bed. Of course, it did. They hardly left it these days. Leia turned from laying on her back, to the side, after taking a glimpse to her left, where a very handsome scoundrel lay deep asleep. He was laying on his chest, his face pressed into the pillow, while his hand moved from laying on her belly, to her hip when she moved to look at him some more. And as she looked, she had to resist the urge to run her fingers through the mob of scruffy hair on his head, to run her palm over his back, feeling each of his muscles underneath. She had to resist to run her fingertips over him to watch the goosebumps appear.

And as he felt like he was being watched, he moved to his side some more, his hand on her hip tidying, as to make sure she was still there. Mumbling something into the pillow, he moved his head to face her some more, taking a deep breath, but staying asleep.

Now she really had to fight all her desires to touch, to kiss, to snuggle close to him. He wouldn't mind, she was sure of it, but she didn't want to wake him. Not yet at least.

So, she lay there, watching him sleep, something she herself caught him doing more than once during their trip. And more than once, she caught him pretending, pretending he was sleeping, closing his eyes hastily, afraid to be caught staring. It reminded her of something Chewie told her during one of her lessons. He felt the need to tell her that he had to make sure, that she wasn't going to hurt his best friend. She still had trouble understanding him, but she was pretty sure he mentioned, that his friend was in deep with his feelings for her and that he was also sure that she felt the same. Seeing the shy smile on her face, he told her that it was something he saw constantly on both of Leia's and Han's faces when they secretly stared at each other. It was something she had to admit they or at least her did almost immediately after arriving on Yavin. Even on their way to Yavin, she couldn't help to look at the mercenary and try to see the man behind his façade. And a façade it was.

Han mumbled something else in his sleep and let his hand slip from her hip to the mattress between them. Already missing his touch, she reached out to gently touch his face with her fingertips. As a response, he mumbled something else in Corellian his hand taking hold of the sheets, holding onto it tide. She couldn't resist anymore. "Han…Han wake up." She whispered, giving his shoulder a nudge. Years of living on the streets, caused him to snap awake almost immediately, his eyes on alert as he looked up at her.

"What…What's the matter?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

Without a word, she just pinned him down to the mattress and climbed on top of him, strangling his hips. "Leia?" he asked and received a passionate kiss on the lips as a response.

"I…" she started, but then decided differently and just kept kissing him and strangled his hips.

* * *

A few hours later, Leia woke up, stretching herself with a satisfied smile on her face. Turning to her side, she reached for Han, but he was not in bed with her anymore. Snuggling back into the covers, she pressed her face into his pillow. "I love you, Han Solo…" She grinned into the fabric, breathing in his scent and started giggling.

"Oh, that's something I like to hear for the rest of our lives." Startled she almost jumped out of bed, hearing his voice behind her. Looking up from the pillow she blushed and buried her face back into the pillow.

Grinning, he put the tray with breakfast down on his desk and crawled over her, hovering close enough for her to feel his breath against the back of her neck. Trailing his lips over her shoulder blades, spine, and up her neck, he grinned. "Good morning, princess."

"Morning scoundrel." Her face still buried into the pillow, she burst out laughing, when his fingers traveled down her sides. "Another sound I like to hear more often." He grinned into her neck, kissing her earlobe. "Don't get mushy on me captain." She giggled, trying to take hold of his hands and capturing them under her chest. "Admit it…" He growled into the back of her neck. "I admit nothing…" She laughed pulling her shoulders up, so he couldn't tease her.

"You like it." He accused, assaulting her neck with little, gentle bites. Turning on her back, she smacked him with a pillow, a charming smile on her face. "Did you bring me breakfast?"

"Depends…" He teased. "On what?" She grinned.

"Kiss me." He demanded. She gave him a skeptical look, leaning back, remembering a night shortly after arriving on Hoth.

_She came out of her quarters, tired, cold and most of all hungry. She tried to fall asleep for hours but her mind didn't allow it. 'I'm not hungry! I'm not going! I won't go to him! He is just going to make fun of me! But I'm hungry! No, you're not! And I'm cold! No, you're not! Pull yourself together!' Shortly afterward, she was up, wrapped in her robe, on her way to the hanger. She saw him sitting in the cockpit when she arrived and their eyes met. He seemed surprised to see her but pressed the button to open the __ramp__ in one quick move. Meeting her halfway, he looked her up and down. "You must be freezing, what are you…follow me!" He ordered, not even waiting for her to respond. He walked her to the galley, pulled out a bowl and poured hot soup in it and handed it to her, silently beckoning her to eat. She was way too tired and hungry to even argue, so she just gave him a silent look of thanks, and started eating. He considered her for a moment and took a step closer, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to turn the heat up, you…you want to…you want to stay the night? I can…you know warm up the spare bunk if you like?" Usually, he would have put on at least a smirk, thrown in a wink, offering her his bunk just to __rail__ her up but seeing her tense body and her pale face, he just wanted her to feel safe and at home. She just gave him a small nod, deciding it was the right decision to come to the falcon. _

"You want breakfast, or not?" He tried, pulling her out of her memory.

"You can't bribe me, Captain Solo!" She smiled at the fond memory of him always caring for her.

"You're such a tease, Princess." Attacking her with small kisses, which she only half-heartily tried to escape, he leaned down. "Han, feat me!" She ordered, pulling back.

"Alright…" He sighed, giving her a peck, before getting up to bring her the tray.

Sitting down next to her, he nudged her affectional with his elbow.

"So what do you have in mind for today? We don't have flowers or snow monsters on board, but I'm sure I can find something that comes close."

She took a sip of her coffee, thinking for a moment.

"Han, I know it's hard for you, but can you tell me a nice story about your mom?"

Putting down the tray next to her on the mattress, she lay her head against his shoulder, taking hold of his hand, intervening their fingers.

Leaning back his head against the wall, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Han I know…" She started, running her other arm up to his chest, turning to the side and hugging him close. "I was three or so and my mom's birthday came up. I woke up, hardly knowing what a birthday was." He started, cutting her off. Smiling, she squeezed his chest.

"You must have been so cute." Shrugging, he kissed her temple.

"Well, this old lady from next door came by and broad her a little cake. My mom invited her in and we ate it together." He grinned. "So after a while, I fell asleep on the sofa, still in my jammies. She let me run around in my jammies all day long, didn't even care if we had company. …. When I woke up again, she was holding me in her arms, singing this old Corellian lullaby to me. It sounded like a freaking dream. …I still hear her sing in my dreams sometimes." He admitted. Leia smiled gently at him, looking down to their joined hands. "You think she would have liked me?" Her eyes filling up with tears. Looking down at her, locking eyes with her, he smiled.

"Last time I asked you this about your mom, we got engaged." He grinned, kissing her forehead. "You want me to propose to you now?" She smirked, kissing his chest and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Sure go ahead." He winked. She pulled back, laughing and sat up to look at him.

"Han…flyboy…scoundrel…nerfherder…captain…hotshot do you want to marry me?"

"Ha?" He teased, playing dumb. "Han!" She shrieked, pinching him.

"Han come on, tell me! Do you want to marry me?" Trying again, she took hold of his face, touching his nose with hers. "Sure why not?" Han shrugged, smirking.

Laughing she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, she considered him for a moment. "Han?"

"Hm?" Giving her a gentle kiss, he pulled back silently asking her what was on her mind.

"Don't take this the wrong way…I do want to do this and I…I love you, but…"

"You're not turning me down now, are you Leia?" His eyes were joking, but him using her real name told her he meant it. "No!" She almost burst out. "I just want to make sure…Han, you were a loner for so long and you like to fly around the galaxy and…I just don't want you to do something you'll regret sooner than later. We just started this _us_ and I…"

"Leia…" He interrupted her, sighing. "You're right about a lot of things here. I was a loner and I like to fly around and yes we just started this…and you're right, I never had in mind to get married…but gods Leia, for me this _us_ started almost the moment we met…I want you, really want you…" Getting more nervous with every word, he looked away for a moment. She didn't know if she should say something but decided against it. "…for a long time now and I won't regret it…I'm sure we will have our fights and disagreements but I'm willing to take the risk because I'm looking forward to making up for them." He smirked. "And since we are an _us_ now we really can make up." He grinned, kissing her. Pulling back, he looked confused. "Leia, are…are you crying?"

"I had no idea you could get so mushy…" She laughed, wiping her face.

"Well don't tell the guys, alright!" Han said, kissing her again. "You're really sure you want this?" Leia asked once more. "Stop asking me that or I will tickle you!" He threatened.

Smirking, she leaned in, her hands taking hold of his sides. "Don't you dare!" She teased, attacking his sides, tickling him instead but he didn't even flinch.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I'm not ticklish. But you're welcome to touch me however and wherever you want. I'm all yours!" He grinned, laying back down, stretching, offering himself to her.

Sighing, she let go of him and lay down with him, snuggling into his side.

"I promise you this…" He held his breath, waiting for her to say something meaningful.

"…I will find a way to torture you hotshot…I will find a part of your body to assault." She grinned, running her lips over his chest. "My mom would have loved you." He grinned against her temple, kissing it gently, lingering. "You wanna tell me something about your mom?" He mumbled into her temple. She stayed silent for a while. "You don't have to…I just thought…" Han started, kissing her temple once again.

"I can't believe my mom got me engaged!" She laughed, pulling back to smile at him.

"Well, I helped a little." He shrugged, happy to see her smile. "Maybe a little…" She teased, pulling him in for a kiss. "You know there is no snow or flowerbed on board, but I thought maybe you like to weld something together," Han suggested, pulling back.

"I could help you and…well you can sing that little song like you always do…" Seeing her eyes dwell up, he got nervous. "Leia, I know this is hard for you, but…but it's your mom's birthday and…" He stammered. "Han my mom would have loved you…so much."

She laughed, kissing him. "And you?" He asked into her lips.

"Well, you're alright…" Leia teased, kissing him again.

"You think Chewie can teach me how to cook? I think it could be fun…" Smiling, he put some hair behind her ear. "Welding can be fun too."

Grinning from ear to ear, she leaned closer, so their noses touched.

"Are you jealous of Chewie, hotshot?"

"Leia come on, it's your mom's birthday and…" "…Han, the day is long enough for both of you. You and I can weld something and then some, Chewie can teach me to cook and we three can eat together." She soothed. "And then some?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh now, all the welding is forgotten, ha?" Laughing, she shoved his side.

"Well, we could weld our bodies together." He playfully suggested.

"Han!" She shrieked, laughing, shoving him away. "Too much?" He asked, smiling.

"Way too much!" She laughed, sitting up, looking down at him. Han sat up as well.

"I guess it's time to start the day!?" Nodding, she got out of bed, giving him one more kiss.

"Come on hotshot!" She smiled against his lips and pulled him out of the bunk.

* * *

After a little playful wrestling, Han let Leia alone with Chewie to cook. Her reasoning that it would be wiser to first do the cooking and then weld, so she wouldn't be all sweaty while cooking, wasn't reason enough for him to let her go. Only after her suggestion to the shower, they could take together right after welding, he let go off her like he was burned, leaving her alone in the main hold, telling her to start cooking. He tried to stay away and spent some time to work on his ship, but every time he heard her laugh or just her voice, his ears perked up, trying to listen to what was going on and it ended up with him walking by the galley more often than needed and eventually to stop outside the door, watching his best friend and fiancé having fun. She was currently cutting some vegetables, while Chewie was stirring something in a pot.

"So your wife asked about me? What did he say?" Chewie grumbled something under his breath, which was too low for Han to understand but it made Leia laugh out loud again.

"Oh, I'm sure he was pretty confused about me when we first met." She giggled.

"What did your wife say?" Chewie started to laugh and Han remembered what Mala response was after he was constantly bitching about Leia. 'Shut up and marry that little princess!'

He only scoffed about it then, but now he knew she was right. It took him way too long to realize that Leia provoked something in him that he never felt in his life.

Deciding he needed to tell her himself, he stepped into the galley, stopping right behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look at her work. "She told me to shut up and marry you." He grinned, kissing her cheek. Laughing she leaned back against his chest, smiling up at him.

"And you never did shut up did you, nerfherder?" Chewie giggled, looking fondly at those two lovebirds. "Laugh all you want pal, but I did ask the little princess to marry me and she said she will, so I got what I wanted, didn't I?"

Chewie stopped laughing, considering both of them, quietly. Han nuzzled Leia's cheek, whispering something to her, which made her giggle and lean back to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Chewie stepped up to them and pulled both of them into his hairy arms for a hug, not letting go for a long while. "Chewie? You can let go now." Han mumbled into his friend's chest. Chewie grumbled something, tidying his hug once again, before letting them both go. Just when they both thought, they were free to go on, Chewie pulled Leia back into his arms, reaching out with his arm to ruffle Han's hair.

"Hey fuzzball, stop hitting on my fiancé!" Han laughed, while Leia seemed to enjoy the hug.

Letting go of Leia, Chewie once again pulled Han in for a hug, grumbling something, only for Han to hear, just like he did with Leia. "Alright hotshot, I need you to leave now, so we can finish dinner!" Leia laughed, putting her arms around his middle, leaning her head against him. "I can help you?!" Han protested. "No, you don't! You only try to distract me." Leia grinned, kissing him once before pushing him out of the galley.

* * *

It was late evening, when they both went to bed, after a very pleasurable shower. Leia snuggled into Han's embrace, while he spooned her, resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "You're alright?" Han asked, gently running his fingers along her arm.

"Welding was fun…" She smiled, kissing his other arm, which was holding her.

"But?" He guessed. Leia didn't answer right away, surprised he knew her so well, that he knew something was wrong. "You know why I always sang during my flower picking or while I was building snow creatures?"

Kissing her neck gently, he signaled her that he was listening. "My mom loved birthdays. They were her favorites. She would always make sure the family was together on those days. …I remember one year, my father had to drop everything during negotiation, so he would be home in time for his birthday. We usually had these little family gatherings that ended with my parents silently dancing. You should've seen their faces. They seemed so content in those moments. When I was a little girl, they would pick me up into their arms and we would dance together and my mom would quietly sing this agent Alderaan lullaby." Gently kissing her temple, he smiled into her hair. "We could have danced. Why did you never ask me? Back on Hoth, I would have payed to dance with you princess."

Giggling, she turned to face him. "I…I thought about it a couple of times." She admitted.

"When I was little, watching my parents, I imagined dancing with the man I love like that. I wanted to feel at home, like my parents must have felt." Smiling up at him through her lashes, she caressed his cheek. "And then you came into my life, and the man I imagined dancing with, was you." Leaning up, she gave him a gentle kiss. "But I was too afraid to ask…Not because I thought you would make fun of me…" She soothed seeing the look in his eyes, as if he was scared of her being afraid of him. "You did make fun of me a lot, you loved to tease me, but you always knew when it wasn't the right time. You usually were very sweet when I needed you to be." Smiling up at him, she kissed him again.

"I was too afraid I would lose control over my emotions and I wasn't…I wasn't ready to…" Tearing up, she rested her forehead against his chest for a moment, avoiding to look at him.

Kissing the back of her head, he sighed. "You want to dance sweetheart?" He mumbled into her hair. She didn't reply for a long moment, but then she nodded, her forehead still leaned against his chest. Slowly looking up at him, she nodded again. Kissing her forehead gently, he sat up and got out of bed, standing up straight, clearing his throat.

"Princess, would ya give me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked, giving her a little bow at the waist, offering her his hand. Laughing, she took his hand to get out of bed and he pulled her close. "What kind of dance are we talking about, sweetheart? Am I allowed to touch you, or do we have to do that fancy dance, like in the holos?"

"You defiantly have to touch me, Captain Solo!" She laughed, pulling him close, so their hips touched. Leaning against him, she rested her head on his chest, quietly humming her mom's lullaby, while he rested his cheek on top of her head, just enjoying the moment with her and hoping she felt at home in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading and commenting!

(I won't be able to update next week, just so you know, the next chapter will come later)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slowly waking up his senses slowly kicking in, feeling warm and soft skin under his palm. Snuggling closer to the warmth, he found her neck with his face. Taking a deep content breath, he inhaled her scent and a smile formed on his face, his arms tiding around her body.

Sighting he started to trail his lips down her neck, to her bare shoulder. _I love you, Leia…_

He drowsily mumbled still half asleep, letting his hand wander down her front, just enjoying being close to her.

It was too late for him to notice her body tense. She was already pushing, even kicking him away, and screaming in panic, as she would fear for her life.

Like a blaster bolt coming his way, he jumped out of bed and pushed himself against the bunkroom's door, panicked himself that he might have hurt her.

She was awake, but it took her a moment to realize where she was. Sitting up and pulling the blanket close around herself, she looked around in panic. That's when she saw him. Standing only in his boxer briefs, hair sticking in odd directions, worry in his eyes, breathing hitched while leaning against the cold metal door with his bareback.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say or how to act.

"Did I…hmm…did I hurt you?" He asked his voice hoarse and breaking, almost a whisper, afraid she would scare her.

Feeling embarrassed and sorry, she just shook her head no, to which he replied, with only a firm nod. "I…I'll be in the fresher…" Clearing his throat he left to the fresher, carefully avoiding crowding her.

After the fresher door closed, she leaned back, tears running down her cheeks. Not because she was scared or hurt but because of how scared and worried Han looked. She didn't want this…this panicked feeling. Not with him. And for him to think he hurt her…seeing the guilt in his eyes, it made her feel sick. Jumping out of bed, she reached for a dust bin, close to his desk and lost last night's meal in it, hoping he wouldn't hear her and worry even more. Because this was not his fault, none of it was and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty. Wiping off her mouth with her palm, she went to the drawer to put on an old shirt of Han's. Standing there for a moment, considering what to do, she cursed herself, but most of all the Empire for doing this to her, to them.

She didn't want him to be wary of her. She wanted a healthy relationship where he was allowed to touch her, without having to fear to spook her.

After sitting on the sink for a while, thinking about what just happened; he decided to take a shower to calm down. Cursing those bastards who did this to her, he turned the water on cold and stepped in, punishing himself for not thinking straight out there in bed with her. He knew what they've done to her on the Death Star. He read the file. He should've known better, then to just ambush her like this. Swearing under his breath, he hit the fresher wall, not noticing Leia stepping inside behind him. Startling him, she took hold of his assaulted palm and kissed it gently looking up at him. Their eyes met, under the stream of water, both silently apologizing. Seeing her shiver, he turned the water back to warm while she used the chance to step closer and bury herself against his chest, breathing him in, her lips gently kissing his wet skin. Warm water steam filled the cabin and Han didn't know what to do, afraid to touch her. Looking down to her, their eyes met again and to his surprise, Leia smiled, which slowly turned into a smirk. "Touch me…" was all she said, taking hold of his hand leading them to her chest. Hesitating he swallowed the lump in his throat, before running his fingertips between her breasts down to her navel, his fingers lingering and his eyes never leaving hers, but silently asking for permission. Leaning forward, Leia kissed his chest gently.

He flattened his palm over her belly, stepped closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Leia…" He sighed into her hair. She just nodded and pulled herself into his embrace, holding tide onto him.

They stayed like this for a while, until Han turned off the water, took hold of her waist and lifted her up into his arms. She put her legs around his waist and held onto his hair.

The look on his face brought a smile to her face and she pulled his head closer to give him a passionate kiss.

Kissing her back just as eager, he carried her to the bunk and lay her down, but kept standing in front of her. Considering her for a moment, he pulled an old shirt of his from the drawer and handed it to her. "Han I want to…" "Don't…" He interrupted her. "Let's…let's just stay in bed all day and just…just be us." At that, she actually had to laugh. "Come to bed flyboy!" She ordered, taking hold of his arm and pulling him, making him almost stumble in. He landed next to her, grinning. She gave him a very gentle, calm and most content smile, laying down to face him. They just kept looking at each other for a while but it took her only a few seconds, to run her fingertips over his facial lines.

"You're sure you want to marry me?" She whispered, but what she really was asking was if he wanted a life with sleepless nights, an in panic screaming wife, who had triggers that she couldn't control. "Leia…" Han sighed, considering her for a what seemed like forever. Not saying anything else, he leaned in closer, silently asking her for permission to get that close. Kissing her forehead, he pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then buried his face into her abdomen, pulling her close into his arms, but him snuggled into her like that, it seemed more like she was holding him, instead of the other way around. Running her hands through his hair, she started to cry silently, burying her face into the top of his head. She couldn't remember when she cried for the last time, always feeling the need to lock away her emotions, afraid it would all come out at once, and that she wasn't able to stop. But with Han, it was different. He made her feel again and yet she felt safe. With him she wasn't afraid to feel, instead of feeling weak, she felt stronger with him. "You mean so much to me flyboy. So much…I feel safe with you." She mumbled into his mob of hair. Pulling back, he looked at her once again, but kept his silence and gently guided her down to the mattress, laying down with her and pulling her into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her neck, from behind.

"You're driving me insane, princess. You're the most beautiful creature I ever lay my eyes on." He mumbled against her cheek, grinning and kissing her cheek and neck gently, before laying down again and tidying his grip on her, he closed his eyes. "Mushy…" She accused playfully, her hand gently reaching behind her to run it through his hair again and snuggling closer into his embrace, closing her eyes thinking about how lucky she was that this scruffy looking Corellian, flew into her life. "How else would I have gotten you to sleep with me, princess?" He grinned against her neck.

* * *

It was late morning when Han woke up. Smiling to himself he turned and reached for Leia.

Feeling the blanket around her, his smile turned into a grin and he pulled her body closer, holding her tide. Closing his eyes again, he decided to enjoy the simple morning with his princess but when he was about to lean in to kiss her neck, something felt different.

Before he even had a chance to realize what it was, he jerked out of bed with a shocked gasp, hearing Threepio's voice next to him. "Captain Solo, I don't think it is appropriate to do this with you!" The droid said, almost sounding affronted. Han was about to tear the droid apart, when he heard the laughter of a certain princess and a big, loud Wookiee laugh.

The cabin door opened and the laughter filled the room.

"Chewie, get Goldenrod out of here, now!" Han ordered his still laughing friend, leaving no space to argue. Chewie did as his friend told him, but didn't stop laughing, leading the droid out of the cabin. "Chewbacca, I don't understand what happened?! Sometimes I don't understand human behavior!" Threepio said, as he was pushed away from the still laughing princess.

When they were out of sight, Han pulled Leia inside the cabin and locked the door.

"This means trouble princess. Revenge…" He smirked leading her to the bunk.

Before she knew what happened, she was lying on the bunk, with him hovering over her and tickling her. When she had trouble breathing, he stopped.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He smirked, keeping his face close to hers.

"Your shriek sure was very girly…" She teased. "How do you plan to apologize?" He growled, giving her a smug smirk.

"Apologize? I don't apologize!" She mumbled innocently.

"You had your fun princess and now you have to pay for it." He grinned.

Knowing Han would never hold her down for real, she felt safe enough to push him over to switch places, strangling his hips. Hovering her face just over his, she grinned.

"What do you have in mind Captain Solo?" She asked, teasing him with little bites to the throat. "You're pretty close…" Han groaned, his hands already running under her shirt.

Lying in bed together, they both looked to the bunk's ceiling, all out of breath.

"Hungry?" Han asked her, turning his head to look at her, still catching his breath. "Starving…" She sighed, taking hold of his hand, laying it down on her abdomen. He just nodded and turned back to look up at the ceiling. Still catching their breaths, they stayed silent for a while. "Han?" Leia interrupted the silence. "Hm?" He mumbled, not looking at her but gently running his flat palm over her exposed belly. "We have to find something to do." Leia said, covering his hand with hers. "Didn't we just find something to do?" Han teased, smirking. "Other than sex!" She stated, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I guess you're right…Chewie is just one snap away from tearing my arms off."

"He wouldn't dare." She smiled, guiding his hand to her mouth to kiss.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, turning, so he could look at her. His hair was sticking to all directions possible, his lips still swollen from all the kissing and his neck was still red and Leia was pretty sure the little scratches left by her nails would stay for a few days, which _kind of_ made her proud. _Marking my territory. _She thought, smirking.

Running her fingers gently over the stretches, she smiled up at him.

"Enjoying your work, princess?" He teased, his hand running gently over her abdomen.

Smiling at each other, they just enjoyed their company for a while.

Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips. "So what do you have in mind?" Han asked, leaning back to look at her. "Well, I don't know…something outside this bunk would be a start." Shrugging, she ran her palm through his chest hair. "You want to learn how to fly?"

Han offered, a proud grin on his lips. "I can fly!" She protested, pinching his side.

"The Falcon is not just any ship princess! You never know how to really fly, if you can't fly the Falcon!" He bragged. "Who says I can't?" She asked. He gave her a look and she gave in.

"You're sure you want me to fly your precious ship, Captain Solo?"

"Well, I figure Mrs. Solo should know how to fly her." He smiled proudly.

"Good idea, since she probably has to compete for her husband's attention with her."

She teased. "Hey now, I didn't see her laying in this bunk with me for the last couple of days." He protested, making Leia laugh.

"And those marks on my neck certainly didn't come from her nails." He grinned, pointing to his neck. "Oh shut up nerf herder!" She laughed pinning him to the mattress.

Even though they went to the cockpit for flying-lessons, it didn't last long, and Han pinned Leia against the consoles, attacking her neck, with little bites, while her shrieks and laughs filled the room. "Han, stop it!" She laughed, trying to avoid his lips.

"You were making fun of me princess, now prepare for revenge." He laughed, growling into her neck, but before he knew it, she pushed him back into his captain's chair, strangling his hips. "Keep dreaming, Captain Solo." She whispered into his ear, giving his earlobe a gentle bite, while her hands already worked on his belt buckle. _A fucking dream to be sure._

He thought, his heartbeat already running fast. Giving her room he leaned back into the chair, so she could trail his neck and jaw and occasionally his lips with her tongue. "Maybe I should let Chewie teach me how to fly the next time!?" She teased, caressing him with her hand. "Maybe I would actually learn something then."

Groaning, he hit his head against the chair hard. Giggling, she caressed the back of his head with on hand, while her other was already doing its wonders.

"Oh, I'll teach you alright."

He growled, picking her up and pressing her against the closed cockpit door, his hand already reaching down to position himself. Locking eyes with her, he silently asked for permission and she just nodded, her hands on his neck, biting down on her lower lip, anticipating for him to enter her. "Ready to fly to another dimension, sweetheart?" - And she gasped, her nails already coming out.

* * *

It was late at night when Leia joined Han in the galley. "Missing me already?" He smirked, as he turned around to face her, taking a sip of his cub. "What's that?" She asked curios, leaning back against a counter. "Tea…want some?" He asked, offering her the cub. "Corellian?" Hesitating, she took a breath of the tea's scent. "I thought you liked Corellian?" He smirked, leaning back against the counter opposite her.

Deciding to ignore his attempt to flirt, she took another deep breath. "Is it spicy?"

"A bit…" Shrugging he watched her insistently. She took a tiny sip and her face lit up.

"I like it!"

"I knew you would." Turning to pure himself another cub, he waited and he didn't have to wait long. It took Leia only a short moment to notice the tickling feeling on her tongue.

"It tickles." She smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss his naked chest.

"Just like something else…" Grinning against the top of her head, he lifted her up to the kitchen counter, stepping between her legs. "Princess?" He smirked at her. "Captain?" She teased right back with a mocking stern face. Sighing he leaned into her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I'm exhausted…" In a familiar move, her hands went up to his head, running through his hair. "Did I wear you out, hotshot?" She smiled against his temple.

"Not just physically, Leia." Leaning back, he looked at her. "You're going to be the death of me…I've never…I never felt like this…I love you, Leia…" Letting out an almost disbelieving laugh, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I've never…not like that and it freaks me out." His hands took hold of her face, his thumbs running along her jaw and cheeks.

"It scares me like hell, princess."

Giving him a gentle kiss, she pulled back, smiling, her eyes filled with tears.

"What now? You're trying to get rid of me?" She teased and he knew it.

"Nah…" He grinned, but still seemed nervous. "Leia, I've meant everything I've said and want you so much it hurts and…" Leia leaned closer, her hand lingering gently on his cheek.

"I know the feeling hotshot." Sharing a more passionate kiss, they pulled back again, staring at each other. "Han…I'm scared too…you know me…I have been emotionally logged up for so, so long and now I'm engaged to this vastly annoying but very handsome scoundrel, who was able to free me." Her hands held tide to the back of his head, pulling him close, just locking eyes for a very long moment.

"And now kiss me and come back to bed!" She smirked, pulling him in for a passionate, hungry, deep kiss. Complying to her order, he grinned against her lips, lifting her up and carried her to their cabin, putting her down on the bunk, hovering over her.

"Leia?" Giving her another gentle kiss, he leaned back, looking at her, before closing his eyes. "Can we please just get some sleep?" He sighed, a sheepish look on his face.

"You owe me one…" She laughed, pulling him down, so his head was resting on top her breasts. Letting out an exhausted but satisfied sigh, he buried himself closer into her chest.

"Hopefully more than one…" Mumbling, he closed his eyes. She wouldn't have thought a person could fall asleep that fast, but hearing his quiet snoring, she had to suppress a laugh, holding him close to her instead.

"I love you so much Han Solo." She choked, kissing the top of his head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He woke up late the next morning, feeling fingertips running gently over his abdomen.

"What are you doing princess?" He grinned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Tracing your muscles, captain." She admitted, kissing his chest.

"Oh you just can't get enough of me, can't ya?" Peeking through one eye he smirked at her.

"All that work-out seems to pay off." Running her lips over his abdomen, she grinned.

"Are you flirting with me, princess?" Opening his eyes, he looked at her.

Shrugging, she climbed on top of him, strangling his hips, her hands still tracing his muscles.

"In for some combat training, hotshot?" Running her hand over his chest, using her nails, she leaned down, so their noses were touching. "Well, I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart." He smirked, taking hold of her hips. "Try me." She whispered into his ear, taking hold of his hands, pinning them down to the mattress above his head. "Gods Leia…" Letting go of a groan, he closed his eyes. "Come on, just like on Yavin, just more touching." Whispering in his ear, she trailed his jaw with her lips, down to his neck to his collarbone.

Han tried to free his hands, but she didn't let him, grinning into his skin. "Leia come on…" He pleaded. "Let me touch you." He sighed. Leaning over his face, so their noses were touching again, she smirked. "No…" She giggled, kissing him deeply.

"Sweetheart, come on…" He pleaded again. "There is a magic word." She grinned, enjoying having control over him. She had the feeling he was enjoying this as well, otherwise, he could have freed himself within seconds. "You do enjoy this do ya?" He grinned.

"Immensely!" Kissing his nose, she smirked proudly.

"Well, than…I'm all yours." He offered, losing up underneath her.

"Never surrender to the enemy." Letting go of his hands, she sat up straight, looking down.

"What now?" He asked, looking up, clearly disappointed.

"Game over, Captain." She smiled, climbing off him and leaving to the fresher, leaving him behind all turned on. "Kriff!" He cursed, jumping out of the bunk to follow her.

She was already in the shower when he stepped in. "Sweetheart?" He tried.

Stepping inside the shower, when she didn't answer, he hugged her from behind.

"Why did you leave me behind, like that?" He whispered into her ear.

"Like what?" she grinned, intervening their hands. "You know damn well…" He grinned against her cheek, pulling her closer to him. Giggling, she leaned her head back, resting it against his shoulder. "Poor scoundrel…" She sighed, turning around and hugging him, resting her cheek on his chest.

"I had a bad dream and…well, I thought I could play it cool to calm down my nerves, but…" She tried to explain, images of her dream still coming up.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, resting his cheek on top of her head, holding her close against his chest. When she didn't answer, he turned off the water, took hold of her and walked them both back to the bunk, putting a towel around her, rubbing her skin dry.

Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips he sat down next to her, his arms around her shoulder.

Sighing, she leaned against his side. "You want to tell me what happened?" He soothed, kissing her temple. "He was holding me down, pinning me to the ground and I tried to fight him…just like you taught me, but it didn't…it didn't work." Closing her eyes, silent tears ran down her cheek. Sighing, Han took both her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

"Leia? I…You're amazing, you know that?" Looking down to her he met her eyes.

"You had a bad dream and tried to play it cool? After a dream like that? You're amazing!"

Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he smiled.

"You have any idea how much your trust, means to me?" Kissing her once again, he got up and kneeled in front of her, laying his head on her lap. Running her hands gently through his hair, she didn't know what to say. "We figure something out about those dreams, alright?"

He said, running hands along her thighs, to her hips, holding her there.

"I'll just show up in every one of them." He offered, with a gentle smile. Choking up, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "How are going to do that?" She smiled.

"Hey I own the fasted damn ship in the galaxy, I did the Kessel run in 12 parsecs, I'm a god with the blaster and I will find a way to show up in your dreams, princess!"

Both to his relief and his pride, she started laughing, pulling him in for a hug.

"God with the blaster?" She teased, pulling back.

"Well…flying god, sex god, whatever you choose, sweetheart!"

He grinned, kissing her gently. "I think we should start the day with a good breakfast. You're hungry?" He offered, getting up. "Well, you might want to get dressed first?!" Laughing, she got up as well and kissed his chest. "I thought I let you admire my muscles a little while longer." Winking at her, he flexed his biceps. Stepping up to him, she got on her tiptoes and but still had to pull him down for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

After breakfast, she spent some time with Chewie, while Han filled the log-files with new navigates. "Chewie, do you think it's a good idea for Han and I getting married?"

Leia asked, curious what the Wookiee's answer would be. Chewie stopped his move on the Dejarik table, tilting his head and answering in a gentle growl. "No, no I do want to marry him…it's not…I love him…you have to believe me, Chewie. I do love him a lot and…" Chewie interrupted her by taking hold of her hands and holding them gently in his paw, chuckling quietly. "I'm sorry." She apologized shyly. "It's just…well, I've never been in a relationship before him and he has been in a few I assume and…I'm not sure I can give him…well…" Chewie stopped her again, puffing at her through his nose.

"I know he loves me but…" She started again, but got interrupted again, but this time not by Chewie. "But what?" Startled, she turned to face Han. Not knowing what to answer, she just looked down at her hands, after Chewie let go off them, grumbling something and leaving them alone. Han was leaning against the door frame, considering her for a moment.

"Leia, follow me!" He said, beckoning her to follow him down the corridor. Looking up from her hands, she slowly got up and followed him. At the end of the corridor, she found an open door and leaned against the frame, looking at Han, who was currently standing next to a punching bag. "First of all…I do want to marry you. Second, you gotta stop doubting what we have here princess, cause I get the feeling you don't want to marry me and that makes me nervous as hell." He explained, leaning against the punching bag, which leaned away from him, and made him stumble. And that made her laugh and him grinning nervously at her, straightening up. "Han, I do want to me marry you, but…I have the feeling this is all too good to be true." Stepping away from the door frame she walked over to him, leaning into him, her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Han, what are we doing here?" She asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"You Sweetheart…" He started, stepping back, smiling at her. "Are going to beat me up."

"I will do what?" She smirked, looking up. "Well you suggested combat training, so we'll do combat training." Hitting the punching bag flat with his hand, he grinned.

"Leia I never want you to play it cool with me again…If you have a bad dream you tell me alright?! If anything is bothering you, you have to tell me!" Getting serious for a moment, he gently ran his fingers over her cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her and stepped back.

"Now try to hit me princess." He grinned, poking her with his fingers, dancing around her. "Come on your worship, try and hit me." He teased.

"Han, I'm not going to hit you." She said, trying to get out of reach of his poking fingers.

"Afraid princess?" He grinned and kept poking her. "Come on princess, there must have been a time when you wanted to hit me, now is your chance your highness, hit me!" He sang right to her face, leaning close. "Han, stop it." She laughed trying to get away.

"Make me!" Stopping for a moment, he dared her. "Forget it; I'm not going to hurt you." She turned to leave, but he held her back, his arm around her neck, holding her tightly against him from behind. He felt her tense immediately, her breath becoming hitched.

"It's just me sweetheart. Just dear old Han." He whispered into her ear, while her breathing slowly calmed down. "I want you to be able to fend off those bastards."

Feeling her slowly relax in his arms, he tightened his grip on her. "Now try to get rid of me."

He demanded. "Han please…" She pleaded. "Come on…" Han whispered desperately against her ear. "Try to get rid of me." He felt her tremble under his touch. "Han…Han, I can't." She began to cry. "I can't hurt you…not you…" She choked out. Realizing, she was close to break down, he loosened his grip on her, turning her around to face him. Considering her for a moment, he felt terrible. "Sweetheart I'm sorry." He whispered, giving her a gently kiss on the forehead, kneeling down in front of her, he held her against him, his face pressed against her chest. "I'm sorry Leia…"

She just stood there for a moment, trying to calm down. She didn't want him to feel guilty, she knew he just wanted to help. Her hands running gently through his hair, she pressed her face into it, breathing him in. Kissing the top of his head and his temple she pressed his face closer to her.

"Han I know you were trying to help me…but…but I can't hurt you." She whispered into his temple. "Seeing you hurt, just…I can't handle it…I never could…"

_She was rushing through the icy hallways on Hoth, ignoring the alarm. The alarm meant for all of high command to meet at the control room, but she didn't care. She had been in a meeting, when Riekaan quietly leaned over to her, telling her that something happened and Han was brought to the medcenter. She didn't even excuse herself, she just got up before Riekaan was even finished talking and ran out of the meeting. Han and Chewie just came back from a supply run the morning before and Han looked fine, a bit off if she thought about it, but fine. His usual swagger, his usual self. She stepped into the medcenter, meeting Chewie outside the exam room. "Chewie, what happened?" She asked, not waiting for him to answer, walking past him opening the door to the exam door, where she was faced with a droid hovering over Han, preparing a shot. When she got sight of the droid, the needle and Han's beaten up form, she started to feel dizzy and before she even could get a hold of herself somewhere, she lost consciousness and fell to the icy ground. The only thing she remembered after waking up was, Han's voice chasing the droid away. _Back then, she felt embarrassed to faint like that, even if Han wasn't teasing her about it. She avoided the med center and the Corellian for days but checking in with Chewie every day to make sure the pilot was recovering. And now the Corellian was hers and their eyes met and his eyes begged her for forgiveness.

Nodding, she pulled him back against her, kissing his head again.

"What about we just punch the bag?" She asked into his hair. "Get rid of some steam!?" She suggested, kissing his temple, his ear, his jaw before making him look up at her.

"Come on Hotshot, let me admire those muscles of yours." She smirked, pulling him in for a forgiving kiss.

Leia punched the bag hard, while Han held it for her. "Come on Sweetheart, hit it hard!"

He encouraged her, looking at her around the bag. She did a couple of times more before he stopped her. "If you do those kicks, you have to hit it with the sides of your shin, otherwise it will hurt and bruise. And don't be afraid…use all your strength, hit it real hard." Showing her some punches and kicks, she just watched him from behind for a moment, realizing she didn't really listen to him anymore. Instead, she was in awe and in love. Even though she didn't know how she deserved a man like Han, she knew he was the best thing that ever happened to her in her life. When he turned around to face her, she just stepped up to him silently, gently running her hands over his temple down his cheeks and over his jaw. She kissed him deeply, running her hands down his chest to his shoulders, taking hold of the hair at the back of his neck. After a while, he pulled back to look at her, his eyes filled with desire and love.

Picking her up, he kept kissing her, while her legs went around his waist and he carried her over to the next wall, holding her against it. "Gods you're amazing." He sighed, kissing her passionately. "Han…" She pleaded against his lips. They kept kissing for a while, but Han decided to take it easy and slow this time and not rush it. Carrying her through the Falcon to their cabin, he stopped referring to it as his cabin a long time ago, and lay her down on the bunk but kept standing in front of her. "Han?" Leia asked smiling up at him.

"Let me enjoy the view for a moment, alright?" He drawled scratching the back of his head.

"Han I'm all sweaty…" She giggled, pulling the blanket over her. "Oh, I like you all sweaty, sweetheart." He smirked, getting down on his knees, he ducked his head under the blanket, tickling her feet. "Han, stop it!" She shrieked, laughing and kicking while meeting his eyes under the blanket. He stopped, giving her a wink and started to kiss her feet instead.

"Scoundrel, if you think I'm going to kiss you after your lips touched my feet, you must be out of your mind." She giggled, trying to pull her feet away, but he took hold of them and continued to kiss up her calves and shins.

"Just let me worship you, princess." He smirked against her skin, while his lips traveled up her body, currently at her thighs. Watching him underneath the blanket, she smiled but then doubt came. "Han?" She asked, to get his attention. Looking up from her thighs, he tilted his head, knowing she didn't want him to continue, but his attention. "Gods…" She sighed, laying her head back to the pillow. "…I must be so exhausting to you."

Looking at the ceiling of the bunk, she felt him crawl up her body, feeling tiny kisses on her abdomen until he peeked at her from under the blanket. "Leia…" He sighed, kissing her chest gently. "You're not exhausting." He said. "But I must be annoying at times?" She asked.

"Annoyingly sexy!" Smirking, he pushed himself up on his arms, hovering over her.

"Han I'm serious!" Sighing she covered her eyes with her arm.

"I am serious, sweetheart." He claimed, making her to look at him. Locking eyes with her, he nudged her nose with his and smiled. "Leia come on…can't a girl like you just enjoy a relaxed night with her extremely handsome scoundrel for a while?" He teased, leaning down, so his lips were next to her ear. "Stop doubting yourself, sweetheart!" He whispered, kissing her behind her ear, down her jaw before meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Laughing against his lips, she pulled back. "That's exactly what I mean…I can't." She sighed.

"Alright let me worship you then…I'm sure I can change your mind." He shrugged, diving back under the blanket, his lips already trailing down between her breasts to her navel.

"You're insufferable…" She let go of a desperate groan, taking a deep breath, but eventually relaxed enough for her to enjoy his caresses.

* * *

Sitting crossed legged opposite each other on the bunks covers, him in only his boxers while she was only clad in one of his old shirts, they smiled at each other.

"Alright Mr. Funnypants, tell me a joke." She dared after he told her he was defiantly funnier than her. "Jokes are lame, sweetheart." He tried the smirk still on his face.

"Come on hotshot, give it a try. Tell me a joke you think is funny." She dared again, leaning closer to mock him. "I haven't heard or told a joke, since I was a kid, Leia." He admitted.

"Well, what has changed? You're still as immature." She teased, ruffling his hair, grinning.

"Alright princess, why don't you tell a joke then, since you've aged so well?" He teased right back, messing up her hair as well. Much to his shock, the look on her face changed abruptly. Looking down to her hands, the smile on her face changed into a sad frown.

Realizing that he must have said something wrong, he swallowed hard and took her hands in his. "Two Mashus walk into a bar, wearing helmets." He said, trying to meet her eyes.

It took her a moment to look up, but when she did, her sadness was gone, replaced by confusion. "That's it?" She frowned. "Well, …mashus have…well, they…have natural helmets…ever tried to knock heads with a mashu? They crack your skull like that!" He stammered, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "How is that funny?" She asked, trying to act confused and to keep her smile from forming. "Well, they have…Look, I was a kid alright?!" He defended his joke, an embarrassed frown on his face. Not able to keep it straight anymore, she burst out laughing. "That is the lamest joke I have ever heard." She giggled.

"Well princess, if you think you can do better, shoot!" He dared her.

"Alright…let me think…" She smiled, looking around the cabin for a moment, thinking.

"Don't override your beautiful brain sweetheart." He teased. "Alright…I got one…" She smiled, looking back at him. "One Borniee walks down the street meeting a Choklak, asking for the way to the next bed, the Choklak shows him the direction where to go. But when the Borniee gets there all the flowers are gone." She laughed at her own joke. Han didn't understand a word she just said. He had no idea what a Choklak or a Borniee was, but he didn't have it in his heart to ruin her happiness. He loved to see her laughing and if it meant her laughing at her own jokes so be it. Smiling at her fondly, he let himself fall backward, so his back hit the mattress, grinning up to the ceiling. He sighed, closing his eyes, wearing a content smile on his face. He felt the mattress move and it didn't take long for her to lie down on top of him, her ear pressed to his heart.

"You have no idea what a Borniee is, do you?" She mumbled into his chest, amused.

"No damn clue." He admitted, kissing the top of her head.

"I would have loved to show you Alderaan. You would have loved it." She sighed, kissing his chest, closing her eyes. "You think they would have let me in? Being a scoundrel and all?" He asked, his hands running up and down her spine. "A scoundrel with a big heart." She corrected, her hand tapping his cheek fondly.

"Well as my fiancé they would." She said after a moment. "You would have to let your blaster on the Falcon, though…you think you could have survived that?" She teased, kissing his chest again. "With you as my personal guard, sure." He shrugged, one of his hands running gently through her hair. Kissing his chest, she smiled against his skin.

"Where would you have taken me first?" He asked, his fingers gently playing with the hair at the back of her neck. "To the gardens?" He knew she loved playing in the gardens as a kid.

"No, straight to my bedroom to make-out." She smirked up at him. Rising his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't know what to say. "I always fantasized about one day, sneaking my boyfriend up there and make out." Trailing her lips over his chest, she smiled up at him.

"Your dad would've killed me, if he found me in your bed, princess." Shrugging, she kept her lips near his heart. "It would be worth the try. Besides my mom would have calmed him down."

"Did you have a boyfriend before me, princess?" He asked, his hands roaming over her body.

Looking up from his chest, she locked eyes with him. "Nothing serious." She whispered.

"What included 'nothing serious'?" He asked smirking. "Well, you know…little things…small…very small. Like holding hands, sneaking little pecks, that meant nothing…small." Laying her head back to his chest, she remembered her then so called boyfriend, wondering what happened to him, while at the same time knowing, trying not to let sadness ruin this happy moment with Han.

"So I'm big?" Han asked after a moment of silence, erasing the sadness right away.

Looking up again, she nodded with a big mischievous grin on her face.

"Very big…" She drawled, her hand running down his chest to his groin.

"Sweetheart…we're having a conversation here." He sighed as her hand reached for him.

"Do we?" She smirked, her lips trailing over his chest once again, down his abdomen, leaving little kisses around his navel, while her eyes looked up at him. "You sure are funny, princess."

He groaned, laying his head back to the pillow enjoying her caresses.

* * *

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leia lay alone in the bunk, sleeping. "No…No don't…I'm not going to tell you anything!" She sighed, tossing and turning. "Leave me alone…no don't! Please don't…Dooon't!" She woke up startled, sitting up abruptly. Looking around herself, she realized Han wasn't there. Glad, he wasn't around for her to wake him or freak him out, she sighed.

Pulling the blanket around herself, she just kept sitting for a moment, slowly waking up, trying to forget her dream. Suddenly the urge to find Han and see him alive and well came to mind. Jumping out of the bunk, she let the blanket fall to her feet, pulling on the shirt Han had left on the floor the previous night. Looking down herself, she realized she needed a pair of pants to walk out. Even though Chewie saw her naked already, she didn't want to overstress the poor Wookiee. Looking around, she found Han's bloodstripes laying at the foot of the bed. Shrugging, she took them and put them on. They were way too big for her, but she didn't care, they would do for now. She heard them bickering once she stepped out of the cabin, their voices coming from the main hold. "No Chewie, don't do that! It will only short circuit it." Chewie rumbled something in response and a tool fell to the metal floor. "Calm down fuzzball, I'm helping now, aren't I?! And no, I'm not giving up the Falcon, I just…well you know…got distracted." Hearing another grunt from Chewie, she wasn't sure she should interfere. "Stop it! I've told you it won't work! Now help me out here, will ya?!"

They stopped talking and Leia took that as the perfect moment to join them.

When she found them, she had to suppress a laugh. Chewie was kneeling over some tubes, while Han's feet were hanging out of them. When Chewie saw her approaching, he greeted her. "Hey Chewie, I'm sorry for keeping Han from helping you lately. I'm making sure he will help you more often from now." She apologized, stepping closer.

"Hey princess, don't listen to the big oaf, he is just jealous!" Han's voice came out of the tubes. Leia sat down to Chewie on the floor. "No, he is right Han. This is your ship you should work on it. He shouldn't do all the work by himself." Chewie huffed through his nose, agreeing with her.

"Shut up fuzzball! Get over it!" Han drawled. As a response, Chewie just took a hydro spanner and let it drop on Han. "Ahh! Stop throwing tools at me, Chewie!" Han cursed.

The Wookiee just chuckled, turning to Leia with a big toothy grin.

"That wasn't nice Chewie." Leia hissed, suppressing a laugh.

"You hear that pal? The princess tells you to be nice to me!" Han called out of the tubes.

Chewie just dropped another tool on him, instead of answering.

"Ouch! That's it, I will kick your furry ass!" Han cursed and came climbing back up the tubes, but when he reached the top, Chewie just bared his teeth to Han, with a big roar, which made Han fall backward on his backside, hitting his head on one of the smaller tubes.

"Stop it you two! You're acting like baby's!" Leia demanded.

"Tell that to fuzzy-buzzy over here!" Han whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Chewie rumbled something in response. "Yes, you do!" Han responded.

"That's it! I have enough of you two crying babies, I will make myself some breakfast and I'm not sharing!" Leia yelled, getting up and storming off the galley.

Both friends went quiet in an instant, watching the princess leave. Turning back to each other, they both looked confused. "What is she wearing?" Chewie chuckled.

"Yes she kinda does look like a small version of me, doesn't she?" Han agreed with his friend, a big grin on his face. "Listen, pal, I'm sorry." Han apologized, climbing out of the hole. Sitting down next to his friend, he let his feet tangle down the hole.

"You know how much the Falcon means to me, but…well…Leia is big, pal! I love her…and…" Chewie interrupted his friend, pulling him close to his side, his furry arm around his shoulder.

"You got that right, buddy! She sure is something." Han chuckled, nudging Chewie with his elbow.

* * *

He found her sitting on top of the counter in the galley, eating something out of a bowl.

"What you've got there?" He asked, stepping in to join her. "I've had to reheat the rest of yesterday's dinner. It turned out I'm completely useless with food." She shrugged, taking another bite. "You can't be perfect at everything sweetheart." Han smiled, stepping closer to her. "Well, I've tried…" She mumbled into her breakfast. "I think you'll be happy to know that Chewie and I stopped bickering." He smiled, leaning on the counter next to her.

"Did you kiss and make up?" She asked, a small smile gracing her face. "Sure the whole thing. Chewie is a great kisser, you should give it a try." He teased right back.

"I rather kiss a scoundrel." She admitted as Han turned to her for a kiss. "Change of mind..." He grinned, softly kissing her. "You're alright?" He asked, pulling back concerned.

Leia shrugged, looking down to her breakfast. Han considered her a moment. "Nightmare?"

He guessed. "I don't want to bother you…" She quietly admitted. "Leia…" He started, but then changed his mind. "…can you take a look at the back of my head. I think Chewie took a good aim with that hydro spanner." He drawled, stepping in front of her and holding the back of his head close to her for inspection. Knowing he was only trying to distract her, she decided to play along.

"Does it hurt?" Putting down her breakfast, she ran her hands gently through his hair.

"Badly…I think you have to kiss it better!" Han said, laying down his head on her lap, his face pressed into her thighs. Leaning down, she buried her face into his hair, kissing the back of his head and neck. "I love you nerfherder." She sighed. "But you have to help Chewie…I don't want you to neglect the ship." Giving him one last kiss on the head, she sat back up.

Han stood up and looked at her. "Right now I'm hungry…" Taking the rest of her breakfast, he smiled at her, before taking a bite. "Han I'm serious."

"Yeah me too, but us starving is not going to help Chewie. So, let's eat and then I work on the ship." He smirked, taking a bite and kissing her on the lips.

"You wanna help me, sweetheart?" Pulling back, he took another bite, looking up from the bowl. "You want me to work on your precious ship?" Smiling she took away his spoon and took a bite as well. "I don't know about you sweetheart, but I have very fond memories of the last the time you worked on my ship." He flirted, smirking at her. "First real kiss, real passionate…you all over me." He smirked. "I was not!" She laughed, pinching his side.

"Well, I remember it differently." Shrugging, he sat up next to her on the counter, his feet almost touching the floor, where hers only tangled.

They stayed quiet for a while. Leia eating the rest of breakfast and Han watching her.

"Leia you can tell me when you don't feel good. I want you to tell me. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed. You're not bothering me. You only worry me if you don't tell me and act all sad." He gave her a gentle kiss on the temple and pulled back to look down his boots, letting them hang against the counter. "You helped today." Leia admitted after a moment.

"With what?" He asked, considering her.

"You and Chewie…you're bickering cheered me up…"

"It did?" He looked surprised.

"When I woke up and you were gone, I needed…well, I needed to be close to you, see you at least…" Sighing, she put the bowl down, leaning into his side, her arms went around his waist. "And then I find you buried in the tubes bickering with Chewie and it made me forget. My dream, it made me forget the dream." Kissing his biceps, she smiled against his arm.

"Even back on base, even Yavin you made me forget…all the fighting, bickering…"

"Flirting!" He interrupted her, kissing the top of her head. "All flirting…massive flirting!"

"Call it whatever you want, but it helped." She laughed, tightening her hold on him.

"You always make me forget all the bad that happened to me…you make me feel better. Always, even if I wanted to feel miserable, you wouldn't let me." She smiled, kissing his cheek gently. "Thank you for being you, hotshot." Whispering against his ear, she kissed his neck. "Now let me help you with your ship." Jumping down the counter, she beckoned him, but he took hold of her hands and pulled her in between his legs.

"So what about that outfit, princess? You look like a small version of me." He smirked, while his hands went around her waist. "You don't like it?" She smiled up at him.

"Love it…from this angle I can look down your navel." Tilting his head, he tried to see down her body under the shirt. "Scoundrel…" She laughed getting on her tiptoes, taking hold of the back of his head, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss, but when he tried to go further, she pulled back, laughing against his lips. "Forget it hotshot, we got work to do." She laughed stepping out of his reach. "Well I have some work in the cabin, that needs to be done."

He tried, reaching for her again, but she dodged him and stepped out of the galley.

Laughing, she walked away from him, adding an extra swagger to her hips.

* * *

„Let me see." Taking her hand in his he frowned. "Ouch, that hurts you nerf!" Hitting his shoulder with her other hand, she pulled her insured hand out of his hold.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help, your worship!" He whined, while she looked at her hand.

"Stop calling me that!" Hitting him once again with her other hand, she frowned.

"Well, you started the name-calling, sweetheart." Rubbing the spot on his shoulder where she hit him, he tried to get a glimpse at her insured hand. "That looks bad." He tried, while both of them leaned over her hand like two little children, admiring a scraped knee.

"It's not so bad." She defended, pulling her hand away from him, knowing what he was going to say eventually. "That's what will be on your gravestone one day." He snorted. "Don't make fun of me, Han!" She protested. "We have to clean it, Leia." He said, using her real name this time, trying to ease some tension. Getting up from where they were both sitting on the floor, he offered her his hand to help her up on her feet. "Let's take you to the med-bunk."

Knowing, he was right, she nodded getting up herself, refusing to take his hand. She knew she was unfair to him, but she was just pissed at herself for hurting her hand. He told her to be careful with that screw-booster, but she wouldn't listen. Sitting down on the med-bunk, she waited for him to prepare the bacta. "Could be infected, I think you need a shot, sweetheart."

He said, after a while of irritating silence, already preparing the shot, knowing he needed to be ready. "No!" She almost shrieked, already tensing up.

"It will be alright. Just clean it up and bacta will do the rest." Once again, she knew he was right, but a panic attack over a needle was the last thing she needed.

"Leia…" He sighed, but sensing she was about to close up, he didn't say anything else for a moment, considering her for a moment. "Sweetheart, you know it needs the shot." He tried, hoping her common sense would help her relax. "No! You can't make me!" Scooting away from him, she tensed up. "And your 'say-something-nice-to-me-trick' won't work this time, so don't even try it!" She burst out, knowing what he was going to say when she saw the smirk appear on his face. Letting his head fall, he sighed and then another idea came to mind and so the smirk reappeared. Looking up at her again, he just shrugged and started to unbutton his shirt and untucked it out of his bloodstripes. She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, not sure if she should be irritated or turned on when he pulled his shirt over his head. "I let you admire my gorgeous body." He grinned, already unbuckling his holster to continue with his pants.

"Nice try, but it won't work!" She said, folding her arms in front of her like a stubborn child and turned away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

And with that, she felt a little pinch in her upper arm and before she could turn around in shock she had Han's face pressed into her neck, stopping her head from moving.

"I will always find a way to ease your pain, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, giving her temple a gentle kiss. Pulling away he got rid of the needle before she could see it.

When she finally turned around, he was already starting to get dressed again.

Looking down to the spot, where he put the needle, she was lost for words for a moment until she saw him pull back on his shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked, this time playfully.

Turning around he smirked at her, happy she was obviously not mad at him anymore or worst still in panic-mode. "Getting dressed!?" He said, putting his holster back on.

"Who told you to do that?" She asked affronted.

"Leia your hand needs to be cleaned and if Chewie finds me in here without clothes on, he will rib my arms off. Bitching about hygiene and stuff." Seeing the disappointed look on her face he grinned. "Don't worry sweetheart, we will have plenty of time and other places on this ship to fool around." Leaning down in front of her he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before continuing with his shirt. "Han?" She called his name, so he would pay attention to her.

Looking up at her, she beckoned him to come closer. Stopping what he was doing, he stepped in between her legs. She pulled him even closer, leaning into his upper body and gave his chest a gentle, soft kiss. "Thank you nerfherder." She sighed into his skin, kissing him one more time, before finishing buttoning up his shirt for him. "Stop that!" He said to her surprise.

"Stop what?" She smirked, playing along. "Stop that, your hands are dirty." He said giving her hands a pointing look. Looking down as well, she pulled away immediately, when she realized she got his white shirt all dirty and bloody. "Sorry!" She apologized, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." He shrugged, kissing her forehead.

"But I think we really need to clean your hand now." Turning around he grabbed the cleaning paper and took her hand in his, starting to gently and carefully clean the wound.

"What would I do without you?" She sighed, watching him.

"Living an unsatisfied life, of course!" He answered finishing up her hand and putting some bacta on it.

"Of course!" She laughed, leaning her forehead against his chest.

* * *

Late evening, Han and Leia were getting ready for bed. When Han stepped out of the fresher he couldn't suppress a smile. "Need help princess?" He asked, stepping up behind her, where she currently tried to comb her hair and fix it up in a loose braid, having trouble with her insured hand.

Touching her hair, he took hold of her hair brush and started to comb it.

"You know, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but on Alderaan, it was a privilege to see me with my hair down. It was only reserved for close family members and my future husband."

Leaning forward he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It should be…your hair is beautiful." He whispered, kissing her shoulder, before continuing with the combing. "I never told you this but when I first let my hair down for you, it felt special. Like serious…" She admitted, remembering the look on his face when she stood in front of him, deliberated unbraiding her hair for him to see.

"You looked stunning that night, sweetheart." He didn't want to tell her this and he decided he never would shedder her illusion, but he did see her with her hair down once before that night. It was on Hoth when he put food in front of her door. He hid behind the next corner that day, secretly admiring her, when she quietly sneaked out of her cabin, to get the food he had provided for her. Even back then, seeing her with her hair down was a sight he would never forget, but that was nothing compared to the feelings she provoked in him that night a few days back, when she took it down for him to see.

"Why did you put it down for me Leia? We are not married yet. I didn't even propose to you?!" He asked, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Shrugging, she turned around to face him. "I wanted it. It felt right." She admitted, putting her arms around his waist. Letting go of a desperate groan, he put his forehead against hers.

"You have any idea what you do to me Leia?" He asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm being mean to you when you only try to help, I cry a lot, I doubt myself a lot and right now I'm just talking about my hair." She sighed, taking hold of the back of his hair.

"No Leia, no! It's your trust that…Kriff…I know it sounds mushy and I never thought I would feel this way or if I did I would have never thought about saying it out loud, but your trust means everything to me. You hear that? Everything!" He sighed, kissing her forehead, before pulling her close to his chest, like his life depended on it.

"You're right. That was mushy…" She whispered, kissing his chest with a smile on her face.

"Yeah don't tell the guys." He mumbled into the top of her head kissing her hair.

Laughing she ran her hands down his neck, down his spine, way back down to his butt, taking a good hold of it. "I might need some convincing." She teased, squeezing.

"Oh, is that right?" He laughed, picking her up and putting her down on the bunk, hovering over her. "You owe me big!" She smirked. "Oh I, will show you." He grinned and their lips collided.

* * *

Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Sorry for the delay!)

"Alright princess, your turn." He grinned, waiting for her question. After a couple of hours of passion, they sneaked some snacks from the galley and went straight back to the bunk where they currently sat opposite each other asking each other questions.

"Favorite pet?" She smiled, taking another bite of a potso-stick.

"When I was a kid, I saw this picture of this little pup. It had those big ears, big eyes, way too big for its little face. All furry that little thing…tiny tail and a big nose." Taking a sip of his ale, he smiled fondly remembering. "Can't remember what it was called, but every time my birthday came up, I told my mom I wanted one just like it."

"Did you get it?" Leia asked. "Nah…mom had no idea what kind of creature I was talking about…besides we were low on supplies anyway, so it was not the right home for another mouth to feed." Shrugging he took another chatsu-ball and threw it in his mouth, making it pop, just like he used to when he was a child. "So princess, favorite holo show?" He asked smirking, biting into a potso-stick. "What do you think?" She asked instead, daring him.

"I bet it was all mushy, with the right kind of action…"

"Are you talking about yourself, hotshot?" She interrupted, laughing.

"I'm not a holo show, but I'm happy to hear I'm your favorite." He winked, putting a chatsu-ball into her mouth. "Make it pop! It's very sweet if you make it pop."

"Do we talk in metaphors now?" She teased, leaning closer to smirk right into his face.

Gently kissing her, he leaned back, smiling. "You didn't answer my question."

"You're right it was a bit mushy I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Spill it, princess!" He dared. "It was an Alderaan show about a man and a woman that are in love but don't want to admit it yet."

"Sounds familiar…" He grinned, leaning closer to give her a soft, gentle kiss but yet deep kiss.

"Well, the man sure was as mushy as you." She teased, kissing him again, before taking another bite of her potso-stick. "You love it and you know it, sweetheart." He grinned, leaning back against the headboard with his Ale in one hand. "Come on ask me something?" He beckoned her playfully.

"Do you know who your father was?" She carefully asked, afraid he would get angry.

"No I don't know him and I never wanted to." He calmly answered, after considering her for a moment. "Did your mom ever tell you about him?" She tried. "Nope…and I never asked her." He answered laying down fully on the bunk and closing his eyes.

"What? You're closing off on me now?" She teased, letting go of a nervous laugh.

Sighing he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Leia what do you want me to say?" She knew he was trying to stay calm, the subject obvious bothering him. "Do you want me to tell you that I always wanted to be a pilot because my mom used to tell me about my old man being one? Well, that's not going to happen, because honestly, I think the last thing my mom wanted to remember was that asshole, who knocked her up after he put her on drugs!" When he saw her shocked reaction, he sat back up, putting his Ale down on the floor. "Leia…" He sighed. "I don't give a damn who he was and if I ever did, it would only be to beat him to death for hurting my mom." Locking eyes with her, he knew it was a shock for her to hear him talk like that but if she wanted to be his wife, she had to know who he was and where he came from.

"Your mom must have been an amazing woman." She said, nervously looking down to her hands, trying to stop her tears from falling. She didn't want to pity him, but hearing how hard his life as a child has been, made it difficult for her not to worry.

"She was…most amazing…they don't come often but if they do you should not let them go."

He mumbled, grinning into his Ale. "Shows what kind of loser my father must have been."

Leia was relieved to see him relax again.

"Well good thing, you don't take after him." She smiled, putting away the food, crawling over, hovering over him. "Oh, I certainly won't let _you_ go. Like I said amazing women don't come often." He smirked, running his hands gently through her hair, admiring her.

Kissing his nose softly, she sat up on top of him, strangling his hips and taking a shot of his Ale. "Fucking amazing!" He groaned, meeting her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself." She teased leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Han I'm sorry…I didn't want to upset you. I just want to…" She apologized.

"You just want to know me better!?" He guessed, hands once again in her hair.

Nodding, she gave him a shy smile. "Yes…but you don't have to tell me everything."

"Not everything…but I'll try." He said. "I'll try to be honest with you, sweetheart. But there are things I don't even want to be honest with to myself. There are things I like to forget. I buried them away a long time ago and I'm not sure how to talk about them." He explained.

"You don't have to." Leia sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"You allowed to forget things. Everybody is entitled to. Gods knows I like to forget things."

She smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "We are some couple aren't we, princess?"

Han laughed, running his hands up and down her spine.

"Perfect for each other." She smiled, kissing him passionately.

"And you call me the mushy one!" He teased, taking hold of her backside giving it a squeeze.

"Oh I show you mushy…" She grinned against his lips, slowly trailing her lips down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, slowly teasing him. But just when she came close to drive him crazy an alarm in the cockpit went off, followed by a loud Wookiee roar from Chewie.

Leia let go of Han and he sat up abruptly. "No, no, no, no! Fuck!" He cursed, lifting her off him, running out of the cabin in just his boxers.

When Leia stepped into the cockpit a few minutes later, she found Han and Chewie already working on the controls. "What's going on?" She asked, standing between both of them.

"Pirates, the bad type, not the handsome kind like me." Han called over his shoulder.

"You better strap in. I bet you a kiss, those bastards try to board us." Han bragged.

"I'll kiss you all you want if you find a way to get us out of here. If they see me, they take me straight to Vader." She said, sitting down in the seat behind Han.

"Over my dead body, sweetheart." Just when he said it out loud the pirate's ship docked the Falcon. "Chewie get Leia to the smuggling compartments! I'll try to distract them."

"No!" Just like Han suspected, Leia protested. "I'm not going to let you face those guys alone!" Han jumped up from his seat and turned to her.

"Leia, come on it's no time for playing the hero right now!" He almost pleaded.

"Well, would you at least put on a shirt?!" She yelled at him, hitting his chest, before storming after Chewie. "And your blaster could be helpful!" She called over her shoulder, as she climbed into the smuggling compartments, getting herself ready for a surprise attack if needed, having a slight idea it would be.

"Solo, what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" She heard a slimy voice.

"Bringo, how you're doing? How long has it been?" She heard Han answer, knowing he was trying to play it cool. "Trying to avoid my question, are we Solo?" The other voice was laughing. "Oh, you know…just giving the old girl a ride." Han answered.

"All alone?"

"Just me and Chewie, just like old days." Han drawled.

"Rumors say you found yourself a girl." The slimy voice laughed.

"Rumors are known to be wrong, my friend." Han played it cool. The last thing he needed was this guy go after Leia. "She is supposed to be a pretty little thing. Princess, I believe?!"

"Well, you know how I deal with women. Get them, drop them. The princess and I parted a while ago." Han drawled. Leia tried not to let his words hurt her, convincing herself, that he was only trying to protect her. But hearing him talk like that and his reputation of being a womanizer, made her nervous. Deciding to stop her doubts, she kept eavesdropping to the conversation outside the smuggling compartments.

"I think your lying Solo. I say we search the ship." Leia heard fingers snap and footsteps approaching. "Didn't your parents tell you, that it's not polite to snoop around, Bringo?" Han said, stepping away from the compartments, to get the attention away from them.

"Trying to hide someone, Solo?" The voice came now from right above Leia.

"Well you know Chewie. He doesn't like company. Just trying to protect your men, from getting their limbs pulled out." Leia knew Chewie was in his cabin waiting for his entrance.

"Oh don't you worry." Bringo laughed, tapping his food on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure this princess of yours is hiding somewhere nearby, waiting for saving your ass. I've heard she is a feisty one. Just the type I like."

"Bringo, come on. I've told you there is no princess. Chewie and me travel alone." Han tried, sitting down on top of the Dejarik table. Just then Chewie stepped into the main hold with a big Wookiee roar at the intruders. "Told you he doesn't like company." Han laughed after some of the men jumped in fear. Chewie stepped into the room.

"Sorry Chewie, but they seem to think we still hang around the princess." Han welcomed Chewie, to which the Chewie let out a deep Wookiee laugh.

"Yeah I know it's ridiculous." Han laughed with his friend.

"Enough Solo!" Bringo said. "Where is the girl? She was last seen with you and I believe there is a big bounty on her head."

"You shouldn't believe what people are telling you. You really think royalty would hang around a guy like me?" Han tried once again, his hand loosely on his blaster.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short Solo." Another finger snapped and Leia heard other footsteps approaching before the compartments got opened. "Oh look who we got here?" Bringo laughed, as two of his men took Leia by her arms and pulled her out of the compartments.

"Never saw that woman in my life!" Han lied, getting up and shooting at one of the guys holding Leia, while Chewie took out the other. Leia took this as her cue and fired at Bringo with her spare blaster and hit him right between the eyes. Bringo fell to the ground and Han got attacked by two other men, who he tried to get rid of, while Chewie fought off four other guys. Just when Leia tried to help Han, she got attacked by another guy.

"Oh, I will get a lot of money for you." The guy whispered into her ear. Leia tried to fight him off, but when he took hold of her from behind, she tensed. Looking at Han, their eyes met, while he was still fighting off one of the two attackers. He gave her an encouraging nod and she took the guy out with her elbow, turning around to face him, before shooting the guy with her blaster. Just when she thought they were done, she got hit into the shoulder by a stun bolt. Falling to her knees she took aim at the shooter and hit him a couple of times in his abdomen before he got to her. She was ready to shoot out the guy who was currently fighting with Han, but Chewie took care of that, taking hold of the guy and throwing him across the room, to where he lost consciousness. Han got back up on his feet, turning to his furry friend.

"Thank you for not making a mess, Chewie!" Han thanked his friend before his eyes fell on Leia. "Sweetheart?" He asked, already coming to her side, seeing her laying on the ground and the burned sleeve of her shirt. Checking the wound, he was relieved it was only a stunned bolt, but worried for how bad it looked. "Hold in there princess. I get you to the med-bunk." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out the main hold.

"Chewie space them and check the ship. We don't need anything like that again!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared with Leia to the med-bunk.

* * *

Han put her down onto the med bunk, leaning over her face for a moment, looking her straight into her eyes, with a stern expression. "Leia? Can we please get through this trip without any more injuries on your side?"

"Well if you would have killed those guys before they found me, I wouldn't be hurt, hotshot." She answered deadpan, receiving a smirk on his side. Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, he pulled back. "You need Bacta for that bruise, sweetheart." He added, turning around to get the tube. "How are you feeling in general?" He asked, turning back around to her side.

"I didn't know you had such an interesting reputation, scoundrel." She smirked, trying to play it light. Applying the Bacta on her wound, he frowned at her.

"That was before I've met you, Leia, I hope you know that." He stated, his fingers gently going over her collarbone. Considering him for a moment, she pulled his head gently down to her, to kiss him softly. "I know." She said, kissing him again.

"How are you doing? He got you really bad." She asked, gently caressing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Just some sour muscles and bruises." He answered, pulling back to put the Bacta tube away. "But just so you know sweetheart, I'm counting on a nice message from you tonight." He smirked, helping her sit up. "What about me hotshot?" She smiled, looking up at him. Leaning on his arms on both of her sides, he leaned closer to her face.

"Oh I will spoil you, don't you worry." He smirked, kissing her gently, the kiss slowly deepening, both relieved that nothing bad happened earlier.

"I have to check on the ship, sweetheart. Meet me in the cabin in about half an hour, alright?"

Pulling back, they just looked at each other for a moment.

"You know I'm proud of you Leia. Fighting those guys off like that…you're fucking amazing sweetheart." He said, kissing her gently. "Han, I'm tired…Let's just forget this and let me take care of your sour muscles." She sighed, her hands running over the marks on his neck and shoulder. "Give me half an hour and you can tent to my muscles all you want." Kissing her forehead, he pulled back and called for Chewie. "Chewie?" And disappeared to the cockpit.

* * *

When he returned to the cabin, he stopped in the entrance, his eyes focused on Leia spread over the bunk on her stomach, fast asleep only in her sleeping pants, but naked abdomen, to let the Bacta dry. Leaning into the doorway, he just watched her from afar for a moment, a content smile spreading on his face. Chewie walked by behind him, stopping to check to what was going on. When Chewie saw the little princess and the look on Han's face, he chuckled quietly, squeezing Han's shoulder gently, before walking off to his cabin.

"You're right buddy, I got it bad for this one." Han laughed quietly, stepping into the cabin, locking the door behind him, so they could spend some much-needed time alone and relax, without Threepio disturbing. For the last couple of days, they had him shut off, but Han needed the droids help to analyze the systems, so much to his annoyance he had to turn him back on.

Sitting down on the bunk, he silently watched Leia sleeping. Gently tracing her spine with his fingers, he couldn't help but admire his girl. After his hand caressed all of her back, he had to trail his lips over her back instead. Sighing, he gently kissed her shoulder blades, slowly traveling up her neck. He didn't want to wake her up, but he couldn't help it. When his lips kissed the back of her neck, he felt her wake up.

"Shhh…just keep sleeping, sweetheart…" He whispered against her skin, his lips traveling down her spine, his hands gently running over her waist and sides. "Han?" She asked, sleepy.

"Expecting someone else, princess?" He grinned against her back. Letting go of a satisfied sigh, Leia closed her eyes, enjoying his caresses. "I love you…" She mumbled into her pillow. Han couldn't stop grinning. "I love when you go all mushy on me…" He laughed into her neck, nibbling her earlobe. "Hmm…" She agreed, smiling into his cheek, turning around on her back, so she could face him. Tracing his jaw with her index finger, she smiled at him.

"Be gentle…" She smirked, gently kissing him. He just nodded, his lips wandering to her neck, trailing down, gently kissing the bruises on her shoulder and collarbone.

Her hands went to the back of his head, running through his mob of hair, as his lips trailed all over her abdomen, teasing her breasts with his tongue, continuing down to her navel, blowing air against her skin, smirking up at her, his eyes mischievous. Giggling, she tried to escape his assault, grabbing his hair. "Scoundrel! I've said be gentle!" She scowled, laughing.

Grinning up at her, he continued to kiss her skin along the waistline of her panties, slowly pulling them down, his lips following downward as well, now running over the insides of her thighs. "I've told you, I will spoil you sweetheart." He smirked, his lips traveling up her inner thigh.

The sensation he caused between her legs, made her catch her breath. "Han…" She moaned, her hands taking hold of his hair, her eyes fluttering. One of her hands took hold of his shoulder blades, her nails digging deep into his flesh, while the other pressed his face down to her, to heighten the sensation. _Gods…I'm going to faint… _She thought, holding onto him, knowing her nails would leave marks on his skin. "Gods, Han!" She screamed out in ecstasy, her hands letting go off him, reaching over her own head, pressing them flat against the bulkhead behind her, trying to anchor herself to the bunk, easing down her orgasm.

Giving one last kiss to her folds, he looked up at her with a proud grin.

"Gentle enough?" He teased. Still catching her breath, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Come up here and kiss me!" She demanded, beckoning him. Crawling back up her body, he kissed up her abdomen, before reaching her lips, hovering over her.

Their lips danced in passion, one of her hands reaching between them, taking hold of him.

Groaning, he buried his face into her neck, enjoying her caresses.

"Sorry about the nails." She smiled into his temple, her other hand gently running over the already appearing marks on his shoulder blades. Letting go of another groan, he kissed her neck. "You can mark me all you want, sweetheart." He moaned against her neck.

Guiding him inside her, she gasped, burying her face into the side of his head.

"Gods Leia!" He groaned once again, his hands tucking hair away from her face, looking at her with an intense stare, his hips beginning to rock in a slow rhythm.

"You're fuckin beautiful, princess" He sighed, fastening his paste. Her hands took hold of his hips, her nails once again coming out. "You feel amazing…" He groaned, mumbling into her collarbone. "You're so fuckin tight…" Laughing at his admissions, she took hold of his head, so he had to face her. "Are you done praising me, hotshot?" She teased, kissing him fiercely, gently biting his lower lip. "Now forget what I've said and fuck me!"

She didn't need to tell him twice, groaning against her lips, he started to drive them both insane, increasing his rhythm and force, while her nails dug deep into his flesh.

"Han!" Not able to make a sound at all, she sighed his name, catching her breath, fiercely kissing his temple. Feeling her come, it didn't take him long to follow, his body tensing and his face pressed into her neck. After they both calmed down, their eyes met, both content smiles on their faces. Kissing her softly, he eased out of her, rolling off and onto his back, pulling her to his side. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, worried about her still fresh bruises. "I thought I black out there for a moment." She laughed, kissing his chest.

Sitting up in shock, he considered her in worry.

"Not how you think, hotshot." She couldn't help but laugh at his worried expression.

"You were driving me out of my mind." Smirking at him, she pushed him back down to the mattress and lay on top of him. "Seems to be my specialty." He admitted, kissing her forehead gently. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat. "I'm so tired…" She sighed into his chest. "You wore me out." Accusing him, she kissed him once again, before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams, princess." He smiled, kissing the top of her head, before closing his own eyes, sleep taking over.

* * *

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Han woke up exhausted. His muscles were stiff and he felt like sleeping for five days straight but he promised Chewie to help with the ship, so he carefully sneaked out of the bunk, trying not to wake up Leia and went to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned. _Kriff! _He thought, deciding to go straight back to bed, he lifted up the toilet seat, doing his business. Just when he started to pee, the fresher door opened and Leia stepped in, sitting on top of the sink. "What are doing, princess?" He asked over his shoulder. "Waiting…" She just answered, letting her feet dangle.

"Can't you wait outside? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Nothing I haven't seen hotshot." Laughing, she let her feet dangle against the sinks cabinet.

"Well, this is different. It's not exactly the romantic, sexy view you're used to, sweetheart." He grinned over his shoulder. "Well, hurry up then flyboy, so I can join you in the shower."

Without waiting any longer, he flushed the toilet and turned around, stepping out of his boxer shorts and went straight to the shower. "Come on, what takes you so long, princess?"

Turning on the shower, he tensed up as the cold water hit his skin. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his girl, by letting out a loud shriek, he remained cool, waiting for her.

When she stepped in, she took one look at him and smirked. "Are we into cold water now?"

She teased, her eyes wandering up his body, staying outside the water stream.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will keep you hot enough." Reaching for her hand he tried to pull her in. "No way tiny weenie!" She laughed, trying to keep her ground while he kept pulling.

He stopped for a moment, considering her, before pulling her in one go under the shower.

Just when she crashed into his chest and before a gasp could escape her lips, he pressed his lips against hers. Reaching for the controls with one hand, while the other held her waist, he turned the temperature to hot. "You're such a jokester." He grinned against her lips.

"That's why you love me." She giggled into their kisses. "You're darn right!" He groaned, feeling her hands wandering over his back. Pulling back, she considered him for a moment.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look exhausted." Shrugging, he leaned back against the cold shower walls. Taking a step forward, she picked up the soap.

"I think I still owe you one. Come here flyboy." When he stepped closer, she gently ran her hands over his chest, slowly starting to caress and massage his shoulder and back.

"We sure make a couple, don't we?" She whispered kissing his shoulder blades.

Smiling he let his head hang down, enjoying her hands running over his back.

"Truly made for each other." He groaned, smiling. Leia felt him relax under her touch.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" She asked, kissing his spine.

"Hm?" Keeping his eyes closed he relaxed further. "Alright honey, let's get you to bed."

She ordered, turning off the water and leading him out of the shower. Refusing the towel, she offered to him, he went past her, taking hold of her hand on the way and without another word, he led her to their bunk, letting himself fall face-first to the mattress.

Standing next to the bunk, she started laughing.

"I guess that's my cue to let you rest for a while!?" Leaning over him, she kissed the back of his head, but when she was about to leave the cabin, his hand held her back.

"You're not going anywhere!" He mumbled into the pillow, pulling her next to him onto the bunk and snuggled into her side. "Just a few more hours and I'm good as new." Sighing, he hid his face into her neck.

* * *

"Would you stop that?! I didn't break it!" Leia ran after him, as he was running out of the circuit bay. "You had it in your hands!" He called behind him, on his way to the cockpit.

"Yes and like I've just told you it fell off!" She defended, still chasing after him.

Sitting down in his pilot chair he checked the systems. "Yeah right, like a power booster would just fall out of his holster." He snorted, checking the engine signals.

"On this bucket of bolts?!" She snorted. "I mean look around you!" She knew she already went too far; she loved this ship almost as much as Han, but she wouldn't let him accuse her of breaking it when some parts fell off on its own. "Don't insult my ship your worship!" He barked at her, still busy checking the computer, for any damages. "Don't call me that!" Slapping his shoulder with her flat hand, she sat down next to him in Chewie's chair, starting to check some systems on her side of the cockpit. "Well, I will if you insult my girl!" He frowned at her.

Turning around with her chair, the icy look on her face made Han turn so she was only looking at his profile. "And here I thought I was your girl!" Her voice was cold as the planet Hoth.

"Well I hate to break it to ya sweetheart but there are two girls in my life. Get used to it!" And with that he ran out of the cockpit to check some other systems, ignoring that Chewie had them already checked after the alarm went off. Leia knew she had to be mad at him, but him still calling her his girl, even when they were fighting, made her smile. Getting out of the cockpit herself, she followed him to the main hold. "Han, come on I didn't break it!" She tried once again with a less hostile approach, but he seemed to just ignore her and kept checking the computer.

"Han?" She tried again, already getting irritated, for him letting her beg like that. She was Princess Leia, for kriffs sake! She wouldn't beg for anything or anybody! And certainly, not to Han! "Fine, be a baby and bitch around, if that's what you want! But don't come running to me when you get bored with your girl!" Turning around, she started leaving but stopped in her track when she heard him. "You're just jealous…" He mumbled into his fist while running a backup on the computer. Turning back around, she considered him a moment. "I am not jealous!"

"Right, why did you break her then?" Snorting he turned away from her once again icy stare.

Not thinking straight, she picked up a hydro spanner which was lying out on the Dejarik table and threw it in Han's direction, not aiming to hit him, but to get close.

Dodging under the console, he looked at her in shock. "What the hell?!" He cursed from his spot on the floor, picking up the hydro spanner. "Control your temper, princess!" He barked at her, getting back up on his feet. Considering him a moment, she got nervous.

"Well…I've told…I didn't break it!"

And with that she was on her way to the cabin, locking herself inside. _She is fucking perfect! _He grinned to himself, before walking back to the cockpit.

It was late at night when Han stepped into the cabin. Finding Leia fast asleep on the bunk, he tried not to disturb her. Deciding to take a shower first, he sneaked into the fresher.

When he came back, he considered her from the fresher's door. She was laying all spread out on the bunk, a data pad laying on her chest, already in sleeping mode.

He thought about going back to the cockpit for the night, but he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Sitting down at the desk, he kept watching her. He didn't like fighting with her, not since they were what they finally had become, but he did need an excuse to get some work done but if she followed him wherever he went, it was hard to concentrate. And if they kept getting distracted, Chewie would have ribbed his arms off by now. The Wookiee took him aside after breakfast, telling him the engine would bust if they kept going without repairs, without the hyper drive working the Falcon ran on high power during their trip.

Saying the engine worked good as new now, would have been an overstatement but it was running as good as possible under the circumstances.

He didn't regret getting the needed work done but he did regret starting a fight with her. Especially seeing her laying on their bunk by herself now, not knowing if he was allowed to join her, or if she would kick him out. Sitting there at the desk in his sleeping shorts and shirt he just wanted to crawl in with her, snuggle close and forget about his sour muscles.

She turned to the side after a while, the data pad dropping to the mattress.

"Han?" She mumbled into the pillow, hiding her face into it. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." He admitted, smiling at her. "Why are you doing it from over there?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times for her eyesight to return.

"That's my thing…watching you from a far." He grinned, just enjoying the view.

"What about your other thing?" She yawned, pulling the blanket close around herself.

"My other thing?"

"Well you know, laying here with me, stealing the blanket, leaving me all cold and freezing."

Smirking, she lay back down, on her side to face him.

"Hey now, I never let you freeze!" He protested pointing his finger at her.

"How is your other girl doing?" She smiled nervously.

"Good as new." He shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. Smirking, she considered him for a moment. "You're still mad at me?"

"I was a gungard…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm." She agreed. "I shouldn't have thrown that tool at you."

"I didn't know you had such a good aim." Smirking at her, he scratched the back of his head.

"Never underestimate me, Solo." Teasing him, she yawned into the pillow.

"You mind if I come to bed now?" He nervously asked, getting up from his chair.

Smiling up from the pillow, she lay on her back looking up at him, nodding.

"Is that a no or a yes you do mind?" Taking a step closer he ran his hand through his hair.

Throwing the datapad to the end of the bunk, she made some space for him.

Laying down next to her, both on their sides, facing each other, they looked at each other.

Reaching for his face, she traced his facial lines with her finger.

"You took a shower?" Giving him a gentle smile, she held his chin between her fingers her thumb gently running over his scar. "I thought I clean up for you first."

Leaning forward a bit, she gave him a gentle kiss on the nose.

"I think you've missed a spot." She grinned, leaning back only to give him another kiss on the lips. Which started as a gentle kiss, soon turned into a deep, long, searing kiss, with her leaning into him, her hands running through his hair. Pulling back, she took hold of his hair, lingering close to his lips. "Just for the record, I didn't break her!" Before he could respond, she pressed her lips on his, smirking into the kiss.

Pulling back slightly, her hand went under the hem of his shirt, wandering up to his chest, her nails gently coming out. "How come you're dressed?" She asked, her lips trailing over his neck. Turning her hand, she took hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled.

"Careful there sweetheart, you don't want to strangle me, do ya?" He groaned, enjoying her hands running over him and her lips on his skin. Smirking into his neck, she brought her mouth to his ear. "Get rid of the shirt hotshot!" Teasingly she gave his earlobe a gently bite.

She didn't have to tell him twice, sitting up he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. Leia watched him for a moment, her eyes wandering over his abdomen and chest, admiring him. He let her enjoy the view and just grinned at her, basking in her obvious approval. "Han, why did you start a fight with me out of nowhere today?"

She quietly asked, not taking her eyes off him but her expression changed from admiring to nervously concerned. Shrugging, he turned his head for a moment, looking anywhere but at her, knowing she would probably read him like an open book.

"You needed some time alone?" Leaning forward a bit, she took hold of his hands, gently urging him to look at her but even though he turned, he looked down at their joined hands.

"The engine…" He started but didn't know how to tell her, that he started a fight for a damn engine. "The engine? Don't tell me you think I broke that too?!" She teased, trying to get him to relax and tell her what was really bothering him.

Grinning he finally met her eyes a sheepish look on his face.

"Chewie told me the engine needed repairs and…well you…you distract me and…well, you know…Chewie would have killed me and…" He stumbled through his explanation, while she just listened and considered him. "I've missed you today." She interrupted him, taking hold of his face studying him for a moment, before pushing him back down to the mattress, her lips trailing over his chest, her hand reaching down his shorts, while the other ran over his abdomen. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath for a moment, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Leia kissed along his collarbone, knowingly smirking against his skin.

She knew he was sorry, _as he should be_, she thought, but she couldn't really be mad at him, because he was kind of right, she tended to distract him. Not just lately, she had been told before. Carlist Riekaan told her more than one time to talk some sense into the Corellian, because he drove the other guys insane with his mood swings, usually taking place after a fight with her. It usually meant for them to make up and that was exactly what she was doing right now. Making up. And lately, it was so much more fun. Grinning against his neck, she moved her lips along his jaw, to his mouth, teasingly kissing him on the lips. Lingering there she waited for him to open his eyes and look at her. "I forgive you." She whispered, running her fingertips along his temple. "Next time you just tell me to stay out of the way."

"Yeah, like that's gonna work." He chuckled, his hands gliding down from her shoulders to her hips and further. "We'll make it work." She grinned, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"You just have to wear me out before." Giving him a proud smirk, she gave him one more searing kiss, before pulling back some. "Now I want a proper apology." She demanded, getting off him and turning onto her back, her legs apart, waiting for him to take action, with such a smug expression on her face, that he had to take a double take to realize what she expected of him. Coming back to his senses, he grinned, before crawling backward, so his head was next to her hips. "Of course your worshipness. I'll to anything you want, your highness." He drawled, lifting up the leg next to him and putting it over his shoulder.

"Let me be your humble servant, princess." Taking a slight bow with his head, he trailed his lips up her thigh. Rolling her eyes at him, she took hold of the back of his head, holding onto his hair, pulling a little, a sure sign for him to get on with it and to stop talking.

The next morning, she woke up first even though a short glance at the chrono, she realized it was almost around lunch time. Han was still lying next to her fast asleep. Thinking of when they finally must have fallen asleep, it didn't come as a surprise, that they slept in today.

Smirking to herself, she moved closer to him, letting her hand wander over his chest, looking at his face. _S__coundrel_. She proudly thought, knowing he must be exhausted after a day of keeping up a fight with her, of working on the Falcon's engine for hours no end and after a full night, with her demanding his full attention till she had enough. Last night he was hers. Breaking no argument, she was in charge and he knew it, gladly excepting it and playing along until she noticed his eyes getting heavy, after what seemed the fourth round of poor pleasure. He tried to play it down, so she wouldn't notice, but she knew him well enough to see he was wasted, truly wasted. _Poor scoundrel. _Smiling, she thought about something to make it up to him but knew she shouldn't wake him out of a fitfully, well-deserved slumber.

Knowing he wouldn't complain about her going down on him in the morning, knowing he would surely enjoy it, she still decided against it. At least for now. He needed his rest and she would help him do just that. Sneaking out of the bunk, she threw on his shirt and shorts, the ones he discarded during the night and went out to the galley, hoping Chewie was up already so he could help her with breakfast or lunch, considering the time of day.

Putting her hair in a simple braid, while walking through the main hold, she heard Chewie arguing with Threepio down the hall. Walking up on those two, she had to hold back a smile, trying to appear stern so they would stop. "What in nine hells is going on here?" She demanded to know, looking between the two. Chewie grumbled on about Threepio doing something with the navi-computer and it didn't take long for the droid to interrupt the Wookiee, complaining about the systems rude behavior.

"Princess Leia, I can't work like this! The computer is messing with my circuits and Chewbacca doesn't believe me." He complained to her. Sighing she turned to Chewie.

"Chewie what's going on?" She asked him, favoring a conversation with the Wookiee over trying to make sense out of Threepio's whining. Chewie pointed to the navi-computer and rumbled on about Threepio changing the coordinates. "I didn't do such a thing, Chewbacca!" The droid defended. "Princess you have to believe me, I just set the right coordinates. The system got it all wrong." Leia turned to the droid, her eyes wide with shock. "You did what?"

"It was set to go to the outer rim, but General Rieekan told me the next base would be mid rim. I've told Chewbacca that that's where you would want to go." The droid explained, not realizing his mistake, after being shut down after their garbage shoot escape and only being turned back on for several moments, before getting on their nerves again and being shut off again, usually by Han. Letting her head hang for a moment, she turned to Chewie rubbing her temple. "Chewie did you set it back to Bespin?" Chewie nodded, baring his teeth at the droid.

"How far back did we go?" She asked, dreading the answer. Chewie huffed the answer, mentioning that if Han found out about this, he was going to space the droid.

"That's not too far off course." Leia remarked, relieved.

"I will break the news to Han and you two stop arguing." Without warning, she turned off the droid. "Next time we turn Threepio on, I will have a word with him before he gets to mess with the system again." She sighed, not ready to start the day with a conversation with Threepio.

"Han is still asleep and I would like to keep it like that for the moment. Why don't you lay back for a day?" She suggested. "Since Threepio gave us two extra days." She sighed, leaving to the galley, not wanting to stress Chewie any more than necessary.

When she came back to the cabin, Han was still sleeping. Putting down the breakfast tray on the desk, she sat down on the side of the mattress and considered him. _Two extra days. _She thought, not sure how she felt about it. Two extra days meant more time alone with Han and even though she wanted to get back in touch with the Alliance, Riekaan, and Luke, in particular, she couldn't really be angry at the droid. He gave her more time and she, much to her surprise, felt almost grateful for that.

Turning to his side, Han let go of a deep breath, burying his face into the pillow, reaching for her, but not finding her in her usual spot. She watched him blindly reaching for her, a fond smile on her face. After a moment, he reached back finding her thigh. Pulling himself closer to her, he gave her thigh a kiss, before burying his face into her lab.

"You're wearing clothes." He accused, mumbling into her sleeping shorts, his hand running under the hem of her shorts. "Well someone had to make breakfast." She smiled, her hands running soothingly through his mob of hair. "Breakfast?" He asked, not looking up but turning so he looked into the cabin. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty starved after last night." She chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"And I did all the work…" He mumbled, turning to press his face into her abdomen.

"I believe I showed you several times how much I appreciate you." She snorted, her fingers running over his temple. Shrugging, he sighed, his hands running under the hem of her shirt. "I thought we stay here all day and just relax. You must be exhausted."

She smiled. "You won't hear me complain, sweetheart." Smirking, he buried his face into her abdomen, trailing his lips along her navel. "You completely wore me out…" He mumbled against her skin.

Leaning down, she kissed his ear. "So no sex then?" She whispered.

Turning his head, he looked up at her for a moment smiling, before pushing her upper body down the mattress, making her fully lay down on it. Snuggling into her side, he kissed her neck once. "Later…" He whispered, kissing her neck once again and buried his face into the crook of her neck, holding her close to his body.

* * *

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Alright princess, you start." He grinned, sitting crossed legged across from her on the mattress. "Alright…if I were you I would do a silly dance." She giggled.

Han looked at her for a moment, all serious.

"You're kiddin, right!? You have the chance getting me to do whatever you want me to do and you choose for me to make a fool out of myself?"

Grinning, she leaned forward. "Afraid Captain Solo?" She dared, almost touching her nose with his.

"One thing you should know about me sweetheart is that I'm never afraid." He drawled, getting out of bed and doing one of the silliest dances she had ever seen.

"What do ya thing, princess? Not bad ha?" He called out, doing one of the dances he used to do for his mom as a kid, just to make her laugh after a hard day at work. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on, you should try it!" He laughed, keeping hold of her hands, making her shake with him. Laughing, she jumped up with him in the air.

"See it's fun, isn't it?" He said with a silly grin on his face.

"Han…" She shrieked as he suddenly picked her up and put her down on the bunk.

"My turn…" He grinned, kissing her forehead.

"If I were you, I would give me a hickey." He grinned, sitting down next to her, letting himself fall to the mattress. Crossing his arms behind his head as a pillow, he closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, offering her his neck.

"You smug!" She laughed, meeting his left eye, through which he peeked at her for a moment, before closing it again, a smirk on his lips.

Waiting for her to begin, he was surprised when he felt her lips on his ribs, instead of his neck. "Ahm sweetheart?" He tried to get her attention, looking down to her.

"What's the matter, hotshot?" She played innocent, grinning against his skin.

"You didn't tell me where you wanted it…so I choose."

Giving him a gentle bite to the ribs she giggled. "That's not fair!" He accused.

"I've been a politician for most of my life, you shouldn't dare me." She grinned, continuing with her work.

Groaning, he let his head fall back to the mattress, chuckling.

"I do love you, you know." He flirted, looking down to her again.

"It's not going to work, scoundrel. You've asked for a hickey and you will get it."

Giving him a wink, she let her hands run over his hipbone suggestively.

"Oh you wait till it's my turn, princess." He threatened, but secretly enjoying her caresses.

Leaning back for a moment, she considered him, a smirk still evident on her face.

"I guess if you were me you would make me go down on you!?" She guessed, letting her hand run over him.

"No that would be…what kind of guy do you think I am, Leia?" He asked, almost affronted, sitting up, her hand falling to the mattress. He was ready to jump out of bed, but she held him back. "Han don't! I was just teasing!" She tried to stop him.

"Leia I…" He started dead serious.

"Han I do know you…" She interrupted him, a gentle tone, but nonetheless implying that she broke no argument.

"I was flirting…" Shrugging she got nervous, looking down to her hands, biting on her lower lip. "Gods…" He sighed, leaning back against the bunks wall.

"Leia I'm…gods Leia I'm sorry." He apologized, almost desperate.

"I hate this!" She cursed.

"You shouldn't be…Han you shouldn't walk on eggshells around me." Deciding, to let this go and forget about it, she just lay down next to him, leaning into him, running her hand over his abdomen possessively. After a moment of silence, he lay down more comfortable with her, kissing the top of her head. "How's the hickey looking?" He asked, his lips touching her temple. Leaning back, she looked down on him, before leaning back into his arms.

"I'm satisfied." Giving him a kiss over his heart, she smiled against his skin.

* * *

Coming out of the fresher late at night, Han just let himself drop down the bunk, right next to Leia, who was currently reading something on an old data-pad.

"Whatcha reading?" He mumbled into the pillow, snuggling into it.

"I've found this children story in the back of your sock drawer. Didn't know you read anything else than manuals." She teased, her eyes still focused on the story.

"What were you doing in my sock drawer?" He asked, not accusingly but a little wary.

"I had cold feet." Shrugging, she kept reading.

Looking down her body to her feet, he noticed a pair of his warm wool socks, on her feet.

Smiling, he snuggled back into the pillow. "You like it?"

"Like what?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"The story…do you like the story?" He asked, laying on his side to face her more fully.

"The translation seems a bit off, I think you need to fix the datapad."

"Why what's wrong with it?" He asked, leaning over so he could get a glimpse at it, their heads touching. "Well…I don't think a Chabnick and a Croto can be friends. They hate their guts. The translation must have gotten it mixed up." She explained, for the first time looking up from the datapad and doing so banging her forehead against his. Frowning to each other, she handed him the datapad. Before taking it from her, he gave her forehead a soothing kiss, where their heads banged and lay back down sighing, checking the pad.

Giving his forehead a kiss as well, she leaned into him, snuggling close.

"It's not broken." He defended, changing the language back from basic to Corellian.

"Picky and Boa become best friends after hiking to the magic mountain together."

He explained, his eyes now fixed on the story. "It's a kid's story Leia! They are about friendships! Besides you didn't complain the last time I read it to you."

* * *

_Han was busy working on something on the engines, head in the pipes, feet tangling out of the hole in the floor. He worked on the them for hours, mainly to avoid running into a particular princess, who seemed to ignore him for the past few days. Every time he tried talking to her, her office was empty, every time he tried calling her over com, she didn't answer. But who was he to bother? If that's what she wanted, that's what she got. He was done running after her, he had enough. Banging away on the engine, he heard Chewie grumble something in the main hold. That's when he heard footsteps coming his way. _

"_Solo, what are doing in there, this time?" Carlist Riekaan asked him with a mix of curiosity and amusement. _

"_Do you really want to know?" Han mumbled in response, climbing out of the hole in the ground, looking up at the older man. _

"_Anything that could get me in trouble, knowing?" Riekaan asked, putting on a stern face. _

"_What can I do for you General?" Han smirked, ignoring the question. Lucky him, that Riekaan liked him enough, to trust him and not to go running to the others of High Command, busting him._

"_We have another supply run in order, you know that, but we would like you to take a different route this time. A little detour." _

_Han got up on his feet, leading the General to the main hold. _

"_What kind of a detour?" He asked, sitting down at the _Dejarik _table, resting his feet on it, leaning back. _

"_A dangerous one." Riekaan shrugged nervously, knowing he was talking to the right person about this job, but fearing the reaction of his princess. _

"_What does the princess had to say about this?" Han asked, as if he was reading the General's mind. _

"_She…the princess doesn't know about this,…yet." Riekaan explained, ignoring the knowing look the Corellian gave him. "Leia, knows everything, so what's the deal?" _

"_She is currently out of service." Riekaan answered. _

_Han sat up straight, leaning forward, considering him. _

"_What do you mean, she is out of service?" Han asked, worried swallowing his irritation. _

"_Is it because that night? I've already told high command, that it was my idea and not her fault!" He defended, not waiting for an answer. _

"_They can't put her out of duty for that! She'll go mad. Tell those bastards it was me, tell them I won't run any more missions, if Leia is out of duty. No Leia, no supplies!" _

_He said stubbornly, putting down his fist hard on the table, not noticing the smirk the General was giving him. _

"_I appreciate that you try to defend her Han, but…" He began, but got interrupted. _

"_No way General! I won't do it!" He started again. _

"_Han, will you shut up!?" Riekaan commanded, an uncharacteristic sternness in his voice. Han backed up for a split second, but Riekaan knew the pilot wouldn't be intimated for long._

"_Leia is sick!" He explained, before Han could keep going. _

"_Leia sick?" Han asked, leaning back. "She is never sick, what…what happened?" _

_Han stammered, worried. "Is she in med bay? Is she hurt? I…I have to…can I…I mean…I have to go see her." He stumbled._

"_Han, she has the flu, so before you go storming into the med wink, can you just shut up for a moment and listen to me?!" Riekaan laughed. _

"_A flu? Leia?" Han asked surprised. Riekaan just nodded. "Since when does that stop her from working?" Han asked, still not convinced. _

"_Since I caught her almost fainting." Riekaan grinned. "I ordered her to stay in her bunk. She tried to fight me of course, but when she actually did faint on her way out I made sure, to lock her in, to rest."_

_Han considered the other man for a moment. _

"_So she is all alone in her cabin?" Han asked, trying to hide his worry. _

"_Last time I've checked on her, Skywalker was with her. Biting her ear off about lightsabers I believe." Riekaan shrugged. _

"_Alright, I'll take that supply run and I'll do the detour, if Leia agrees to it. And now you have to excuse me, I'll go check on Miss-work-herself-to-death." He drawled, getting up. _

"_I've just told you, Skywalker was with her. She is fine." Riekaan laughed, trying not wince at the nickname, because it hit too close to mark. _

"_The kid needs a break. Trust me, you don't want him to catch the flu. He will be crying your ears off about his runny nose." Walking out the General, Han turned to Chewie. _

"_Hey fuzzball, heat up that soup, will ya!?" He called to his co-pilot, before storming off to Leia's cabin. Riekaan smirked after the pilot, turning to Chewie as well. _

"_Chewie, what should we do with those two, ha?" He chuckled._

_Chewie grumbled his agreement. "Yeah you got that right. Too stubborn those two." _

_Riekaan laughed, waving the Wookiee good-bye, before leaving. _

_Han was close to Leia's quarters, when he ran into Luke. _

"_Hey Han, want to join me and the guys for a round of sabbac?" Luke greeted. _

"_Sorry kid, not tonight." Han called over his shoulder and kept walking. _

"_Han, where are you going?" Luke asked, running after him. _

"_Checking on Miss stubborn of course." He replied, keeping his pace. _

"_Han, leave her alone! She is sleeping." Luke almost ordered, making Han stop in his track. Han considered the young man in front him for a moment. _

"_Don't you have to be somewhere? The Rouges are waiting for you." He asked, pushing the kid out of his way, leaving him standing. _

_Han stood in front of the door to her quarters deciding how to approach her. _

_Instead of knocking, he just reprogrammed the door and let it slight open. _

_Stepping inside, he found Leia slowly sitting up on her bunk, blinking awake in confusion._

"_Han, what are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. _

"_Oh…you are actually resting, sorry! You really must be out of it, ha?" _

_Han asked, not answering her and sitting down at her desk, looking at her with a worried expression. "I thought you tricked the kid, so he would leave." _

_Pulling the blanket up to her chest, she just looked at him, as she was thinking she was hallucinating. "Han, what…how…" She didn't know what to ask or to say._

"_Just came to check up on you. Thought you were working." He shrugged._

"_I was actually trying to sleep." She mumbled. _

"_It's cold in here, isn't it?" Han asked, looking around the room. _

"_Han, what do you want?" She asked, barely loud enough to be heard. _

"_Actually I've decided to pick you up." He answered, getting up._

"_I'm not going anywhere. They put me out of service." She coughed. _

"_Chewie made soup and I turned up the head on the Falcon and you need someone who watches over you, so you won't faint again." Han explained, getting up to hand her a glass of water. "Nice try laser brain, but I'm not moving." Leia whispered, taking a sip of water, her hands slightly shaking. _

"_Leia, come on you need to warm up some." He encouraged._

"_If you are going to make a dirty joke out of this, I will call Jabba himself, to pick you up." She threatened, blowing her nose in an old tissue. _

_Han looked at her for a moment, his expression changing from worried to irritated. _

"_I'll tell Chewie to bring the soup over." And with that he got up walking towards the door, leaving her quarters without another word. _

"_Han!" He heard her call after him, but he didn't care to stop or turn around. _

_When he got back to the falcon, he ignored Chewie's questions and locked himself into his cabin. It was the middle of the night, when Han heard the falcon's ramp go down. He decided to ignore it and just stay in bed. If Chewie decided to bring her the soup, he wouldn't get into the Wookiee's way. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at his door. _

"_Han?" He heard Leia's voice._

_Jumping out of the bunk, he took a leap to the door and let it slide open. Leia looked at him with blood shed eyes, all pale, barely holding herself up. _

"_Han, I'm sorry…" She whispered, her voice barely audible. _

"_Are you fucking insane?" He asked, taking hold of her to keep her steady. _

"_What are you…Leia you must be out of your fucking mind!" _

_Leaning forward, he pulled her closer, feeling for her forehead. She had a high temperature._

"_What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Holding her against his chest, he worried about her._

"_You should be resting!" He mumbled into her temple. _

"_Come on in and just…just lay down, I'll get you something for that fever." _

_Leading her to his bunk, he helped her laying down, tucking her in. _

_When he got back, he found her still awake, staring at the door, waiting for him._

"_Han…" Her voice broke. _

"_Just shut up for a moment, princess." He whispered, sitting down at the edge of the bunk, handing her a small pill for the fever. _

"_Just get some rest, alright!? I'll be down the hall if you need anything." _

_Stroking some hair out of her face, he got up, to leave her alone. _

"_Can you…" Coughing, she sat up some. "Han, can you stay?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Considering her for a moment, he sat back down at the bunk. _

"_You want me to read you a story or something?" He mumbled._

_She gave him a slight nod and moved over, so he could lay down with him. _

_Reaching for the night stand drawer he pulled out an old data pad and as soon he lay down next to her, she snuggled into his side with a relieved sigh._

* * *

Smiling fondly at him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. That he had the urge to defend a children story was pretty cute. "You like that story, don't you?" She asked, snuggling closer to him, her hand gently running through his hair.

Shrugging, he looked a bit sheepish. "Well it…it was my favorite story as a kid. My mom…my mom used to read it to me when I was little." Closing down the datapad, he put it down on the night stand. She could sense there was more to the story, guessing his companionship with Chewie was founded back then, when his mom used to read this story to him. "It was one of the things I saved from our apartment, after she died. The police and some punks were already after me. It never took long, when someone died. My mom was dead for only half an hour and they were already coming to tear the place apart to…well they took everything. Except this datapad and this old picture…" He stopped talking, biting the inside of his cheek, to calm himself.

Sensing how difficult it must be for him to talk about this, she sat up, leaned closer and kissed his temple, lingering there for a moment, holding his head close to her chest.

"I lost the picture." He whispered his eyes dwelling up.

"The night those punks got me hooked…I…they beat me up and…" Shocking on his words, he buried his face into her chest. Feeling him shake, she kissed the top of his head, just holding him for a moment until she felt him tensing up. He leaned back, running his knuckles over his eyes.

Taking hold of his face, she ran her thumb over his cheek, urging him to look at her, silently telling him it was okay, trying to comfort him.

Laying back down, she pulled him on top of her. Kissing his jaw, his cheek before moving to his lips, she considered him for a moment, deciding to push him down onto his back, so she could be on top. Kissing him once again on the lips, she moved her lips over to his ears.

"I love you…" She whispered, moving her lips down his neck, to his chest, where she lingered for a while, till she moved further down, gently caressing his abdomen with her lips and hands, hoping to sooth him.

"You will not run around base telling everybody about this, will ya?" He groaned, letting his head fall to the pillow. "Oh I will never let you live that down." Leia mumbled into his skin with a big grin, continuing her caresses.

* * *

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Leia let Han sleep in. Waking up early, she didn't have it in her heart to wake him yet. He was snuggled into his pillow, all peaceful and content. After giving him a gentle kiss on his temple, she sneaked out of bed, deciding she wanted to make him breakfast.

When she got to the galley, she met Chewie. "Hey Chewie." She greeted the big Wookiee with a gentle smile, giving him a fond scratch on the shoulder. Chewie rumbled a friendly hello, offering her some breakfast. "Actually I was planning to make Han some breakfast. He is still out to the world." She smiled, checking the rations.

"You know his favorite food Chewie? I really would like to surprise him." She asked.

"It must be spicy, right?" Chewie nodded, growling.

"You know he didn't sleep well last night so I decided to let him sleep in today."

Chewie chuckled, hushing Leia away from the rations, going through the rations himself.

"You know I never in a million years would have thought to end up with someone like Han." She laughed, taking some rations which Chewie handed her.

Han was just walking down the hallway to look for his princess, when he heard her from the galley. "…End up with someone like Han." Stopping in his track, he considered about going down there or go and hide somewhere. It suddenly hit him. _Someone like Han…_

He couldn't help to feel a sudden panic coming up, a panic not to be good enough for her, to lose her. Turning, he walked away.

When Leia came back into the cabin with a breakfast tray, she found the cabin empty. Checking the fresher, she noticed that he wasn't in there either. After putting down the tray she went looking for him, trying not to be disappointed that her surprise didn't go as planned.

Walking down the hallway, she heard some punching noises. Remembering the punching bag and the working-out afterwards, she couldn't help to smile.

The door opened and she was faced with a sweaty Corellian, furiously beating up the punching bag. The look on his face told her something was wrong and after he didn't even notice her, when she stepped into the room, she got worried.

"What are you doing up already, hotshot? You ruined my surprise." She tried, but he only stopped a moment with a slight glance to the side, when he heard her voice, but kept hitting the punching bag.

Watching him a while, she noticed even though he was beating the fabrics out of the bag, he was all tense. "Han, don't you think the bag had enough?"

Stopping again, his breathing was heavy when he turned to face her. "I'll take a shower." He mumbled, getting nervous. Walking past her, he left the room, as the punching bag was still tangling around. It took her a moment to follow him.

When she arrived at the cabin, he was already showering so she sat down on the bunk, waiting for him to come out.

He knew she was waiting for him outside, but he took his time anyway. He couldn't face her, not right now. He still needed time. _Someone like him_ Staring at himself in the mirror, he felt his hands shaking. Suddenly a memory came into mind.

_Jaina Solo held her four-year-old son by her hand as they were walking down a street of the neighborhood. She was late for a job interview, so they were in a hurry. While she tried to drag little Han with her, he was busy looking at the ships that came their way, with fascination. If she weren't in such a hurry, she would have stopped to let him watch the ships and listen to his fascinated explanations. Her little boy loved space ships and already knew so much about them. 'My little Corellian' She thought fondly as she dragged him along. _

"_Mommy, stop running!" Han pleaded, almost stumbling over his own little feed. _

"_I'm sorry baby, but we don't have time to watch the ships now. Mommy needs that job." _

"_My feet mommy!" The little boy cried. _

"_I know those shoes hurt, but when I get that job, we get you new ones. I promise. Real fancy ones." She smiled down at her boy._

_A few blocks later, they arrived at a fancy looking restaurant and stopped in front of it. Kneeling down, so she was eye level with her son, she took hold of his little hands._

"_Alright my little flyboy, mommy is going in there to get that job and you wait out here for a while. Can you do that?" Han looked around the place but after a moment shock his little head, his shaggy hair flying into his face. _

"_It won't take long, I promise. When I come back, we get you some new shoes and go the public hanger to watch some ships. Maybe they let you inside a cockpit this time. Hm?" The little boy gave an excited nod. _

"_Can you be good boy now and wait here for me?" It took Han a moment, but then he shrugged, giving her a little nod. _

"_Thanks Baby, I love you so much." His mom whispered to him, before getting up, to lead him to a bench at a public transportation station. _

"_I'll be right back, behave." She said, kissing the top of his head before walking up to the restaurant. But she didn't get far. When she tried to open the door, a man stepped out, slightly pushing her back. "We are no charity." The man said, crossing his arms in front his chest._

"_I'm sorry. I know I'm late, but I came for the job." His mom explained still friendly. _

"_We don't have jobs for you here, lady!" The man said. "Get going!" _

"_But I already called the manager and he said, I should come by." She tried again._

"_Yeah, but he changed his mind. We don't have jobs for someone like you." The man said, without a second glance back at her, as he was walking back inside. _

_Han was watching his mom, stand there for a moment. He could see her face, the disappointment in her eyes and he could see the brave face she put on as she turned and walked back to him. _

"_You are such a good boy." She smiled, picking him up giving him a tide hug. "We will find you some shoes, I promise." Kissing his cheek, she put him on her hip and carried him for a while, even though he was becoming too heavy for her to carry around like that for long period of time. "You wanna look at some ships, now?" She asked, blowing some hair out of her face. _

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he startled, realizing that Leia was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to startle you." She apologized.

"Han, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing the distant look in his eyes. "Nothing…I'm fine." He mumbled, looking at her reflection for a moment, before he stepped away from her and left the fresher. She followed him outside and stopped while he was putting on some clothes.

"I made you breakfast." She tried.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." He said, turning to leave.

"Han stop!" She called after him, stepping into his track.

"Sit down and tell me what's going on!" He knew her tone broke no argument, so he sat down on the bunk but didn't give her an answer.

"Han?" Leia asked after a while, realizing that Han wouldn't talk.

"I've heard you talking to Chewie…" He mumbled after a while.

"You've heard that?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, all about ending up with someone like me." Han admitted, hurt obvious in his voice. "And that's why you act like this? Where is the guy who used to brag about being the best thing that could happen to me?" She asked, not understanding his problem.

"What's there to brag?" He huffed.

"Han what are you talking about?"

"You're right, you shouldn't end up with someone like me. You're a princess, royalty and I'm…a street punk…scum…with a mom who wasn't even allowed to work in a shitty restaurant."

Leia looked at him for a while. _Stubborn scoundrel_ she thought, trying to suppress a grin.

"Han, you're right. If Alderaan would still exist and if there was no rebellion, no war and I would still be living with my parents, I would probably would have ended up with some royalty or at least rich guy…mainly because that were the people I hang out with." Seeing the look in his eyes, she just wanted to shake him out of his doubt.

"But I wouldn't have met you if all that wouldn't have happened. So, I wouldn't have had a chance to end up with someone like you." Finally, she let the smile form on her face.

"But if you would have walked into my life back then, I probably would have fallen for you even faster, because I wouldn't have been afraid of getting hurt."

She could see that he was still busy processing what she just had said.

"And if you'd have eavesdropped a little while longer…" She smirked, taking a step closer.

"I didn't eavesdrop!" He argued.

"Whatever laser-brain." Shrugging, she kneeled down in front of him, her hands resting on his legs. "I never thought I would end up with someone so stubborn, so thick-headed, so scruffy looking, so brave, so passionate, so sweet, so sexy, so talented, so…"

"Alright I think I get the picture." He interrupted her, leaning back a bit.

"I don't think you do nerfherder!" She argued, letting her hands run up his chest to his shoulders, kneeling between his legs.

"Han I love you. Big time." Taking hold of the back of his head, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "And never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought to end up with someone so perfect for me." Kissing him again with more passion, she pulled back to look at him.

"And if you ever doubt what we have here and if you ever accuse me again of thinking you're not good enough, I will space you! You hear me?" She mumbled, kissing him again, before pushing him down to the mattress, to hover of him.

"You ruined my surprise hotshot, so you better make it up to me." She grinned, kissing him again.

It was late at night, but other than most nights Han was the one who couldn't sleep. He felt like a fool, the way he acted this morning and even though Leia forgave him, he couldn't stop feeling guilty. Han stared at the bunks ceiling, while Leia was snuggled into his side. He had the urge to get out of the cabin to sit in the cockpit for a while, but he didn't want to wake up Leia, so he stayed put, hoping to fall back asleep sooner than later.

"Han, are still thinking I'm a stuck up snub?" Leia suddenly mumbled into his chest, while slowly waking up. He knew she was teasing, but it kind of hit too close to mark. Kissing his chest, she let her hand slowly run up his abdomen to his jaw, gently urging him to give her a kiss on the lips.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" She smiled, still all sleepy. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say or how to explain his problem, but knowing he wouldn't get away with just a silent shrug, he tried to find the right words.

"Leia the thing I've said about my mom…ahm…I…didn't...I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Han." She sighed, sitting up slightly to get a better look at him.

"Han there is no reason for you to feel sorry. I know your mom wouldn't want that either." She tried.

"Leia I don't think you understand…my mom she…she did everything to keep me safe, but sometimes people got in her way. They didn't want her to work for them, they treated her like shit sometimes, often in fact and she just kept going…" Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes for a moment. "She just kept going, always putting a brave smile on her face and always kept going, but people still thought her not good enough. For me she was the most amazing woman around, my hero. I loved spaceships when I was a kid and I always wanted to be a pilot, but not because I was Corellian, or because those pilots were cool…I wanted to be a pilot, because my mom told me to. _One day you're going to be a pilot, you're going to make a lot of money and buy your own ship and you'll take me out on a trip across the galaxy and show me all the gorgeous planets until you meet the woman of your life and gonna fly her around. _

Leia considered him for a long moment.

"You know, you might not believe it, but I think your mom would be very proud of you." She whispered, ignoring the skeptical look on his face.

"Sure you made some mistakes in your life, but you own your own ship, you're the best pilot this galaxy has to offer and most importantly you're such a good guy. Treating everyone with the respect they deserve, unlike those idiots who mistreated your mom, just because of her status. You're so much better than them." She encouraged.

"I think you praised me enough for a while, sweetheart." He sighed, resting his head against the bunks headboard.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts." She smirked.

"Han you don't have to hide your emotions anymore. And if you feel like crying every day, it sure would be weird, but you don't have to worry, because you've got the girl already and she is staying." Leaning closer so their noses were almost touching, she smiled.

"Please don't cry every day." She whispered, teasing.

When he started to laugh, she felt relief coming up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Sorry for the delay)

Leia slowly woke up, knowing somehow that it was still the middle of the night, so she just reached for Han to snuggle closer, but when she came up empty she slowly opened her eyes, looking around. His side of the bunk was already cold, so he must have been up for some while now. Rolling over on her back, she just started bunks ceiling for a while, slowly getting to her senses. It had been while, since she slept this well and undisturbed and suspecting it was all because of Han sleeping by her side, she gave into a lazy smile.

Kicking the sheets off her legs, she rolled over and sat up to check what Han was up to.

After putting his robe, she quietly walked down the hallway to the main hold, but it was all dark so she made her way to the cockpit instead and found him sitting in his chair typing numbers into the navi computer. He welcomed her with a warm, sleepy smile as she entered and sat down in Chewie's chair. Considering him for a while, she wondered what he was doing up so late, but she didn't want to disturb the quiet moment, so she got up again and left to get herself a cup of tea from the galley. When she returned, and sat down again, she resumed watching him for a while, curling comfortable on the chair.

"Who's winning?" She whispered, her voice still horse from sleeping. He looked up at her with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"The Falcon…" He shrugged and went back to work.

"Maybe we should team up then?" She smiled, taking a comfortable sip of the hot tea.

"You should go to bed…" He mumbled distracted.

"It got kind of boring with you missing." She smirked into her tea cup. He once again looked up at her.

"I'll be done here in a minute…you can…"

"…I can wait." She interrupted, making herself more comfortable in the chair. He gave her a small nod and went back to work.

"What are you're doing anyway?" She asked, slightly worried what was wrong with him, if he had to do this late at night.

"Just fixin some coordinates." He mumbled. "They were kind off our route."

Flinching, she remembered the morning; she had to ease up a fight between Chewie and Threepio about changing course.

"About that…I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so please don't be mad. Chewie already set Threepio straight, so no need for you to space him or anything, but Threepio changed courses the other night, convinced we had taken a wrong one, since Carlist told him the location of the next base."

"Yeah, I know…" Han just shrugged and kept messing with the console.

"What do you mean you know?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"It's my ship sweetheart. I know when it changes courses." He mumbled, still not looking up from the navi computer.

"But you were asleep!?" She asked, putting down the cup on the floor, so she could fully sit up. He just gave a short shrug.

"Yeah…kinda ignored it…"

"You ignored what exactly?" She asked, realization slowly dawning her.

"I thought a few extra days wouldn't hurt…" He didn't explain further, instead, just shut off the computer and sat back a bit, still not looking at her.

"So what are you saying? Are you applying that if Chewie wouldn't have noticed we still would be flying in the wrong direction?"

"I would have kept us away from Imperials, of course, but yeah…" He shrugged, his fingers fidgeting in his lap.

"Han look at me!" She demanded, currently looking at his profile. When he did, she could see he was dead serious.

"Are you…Are you out of fucking mind?!" She burst out, getting up to pace the small cabin. "Are you serious? Han, we are running out of supplies, we eventually run out of fuel and besides all that Chewie is already frustrated with you because you stopped helping him with repairs. Are you laying back there too? Because you don't want us to reach Bespin?" She demanded answers, looking him straight in the eye.

"Honestly, yes! I don't want us to reach Bespin or base, because then we would have to face our demons. People will try to take you away from me, probably try to log me up or sell me right to Jabba. Bounty hunters will be hunting me down and you won't leave my side, so they will get to you too and I'm not willing to…I won't let them hurt you! Not again! Not because of me!" He yelled, getting up and left the cockpit, leaving her alone.

When she stepped back into the cabin, he wasn't around, so she went to look for him, still needing answers. She found him in the storage room, going aimlessly through the supplies. His back was to her and she kept standing in the door way for a moment, considering if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Did you break the hyper-drive on purpose, so we wouldn't get back to base?" She asked, watching his back tense.

"Did work out in our favor, didn't it?" He responded, but still didn't turn around to look at her.

"Did you break it?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

It took him a while to react, shoving around can's, before finally turning around.

"No, I didn't. I mean come on Leia, what do you think? Do you really think I would risk our lives or being caught by imperials?" He asked his expression serious.

"You tell me! You just told me that you ignored us flying in the wrong direction because you didn't want us to reach Bespin or touch Base with the others!" She argued, standing her ground.

"Well, excuse me for enjoying what we have here! Excuse me for fearing the worst…" He argued ignoring the late hour, knowing Chewie was probably up by now anyway.

"I don't want to lose you Leia! I can't lose you and if that means flying aimlessly through this god's forsaken galaxy I'll take the chance!" His heart was beating fast, as he tried to read her expression, hurtful silence lingering between them. They just stared at each other what seemed like an eternity, until she finally took a few steps closer to him, reaching for the collar of his shirt, holding onto him desperately.

"I hate you for this Han!" She whispered, her eyes already filling up with tears, as she leaned up to bury her face into his collarbone.

"I hate you so much for this Han!" She whispered again, her voice cracking up.

He hesitated for a moment, before he slowly put his arms around her, but when he tried to run his hand over her back to hold her even closer, she stepped back and shoved him away from her, shaking her head slowly, holding him at arm's length before shoving him again and again, until his back collided with the wall opposite the shelves and before he knew what was going on, she took hold of the back of his head and kissed him desperately, her hands already tucking at his shirt, furiously trying to open it. She was all over him, pulling his shirt open, pulling him close so their chest collided hard against each other. It didn't take him long to lift her up and hold her against the wall, while her legs went around his waist, their lips only pulling back to get a bit of air, before going at it again.

"Leia…" He tried, but she just kept kissing him, while one of her hands ran through his hair, the other reached between them to his belt buckle and opening his blood stripes furiously. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn't let him and just kept kissing him, the pressure between them building up. He didn't know what to do, so he just let her do the work, until she reached for him and urged him to fuck her right there against the wall.

* * *

When they were done, they both tried to catch their breath, Han still holding her up against the wall, his head buried into her neck, while she held onto him all exhausted, her face buried into his hair.

"Han?" She whispered into the side of his head. "Don't make me decide between you and the rebellion." Kissing his temple, she let her lips linger against his skin.

"Please Han…don't make me choose." Pulling back some, he looked at her. "Leia I…"

"Han I need this fight…I need to…I want revenge. I need it! I want those bastards to burn." She explained frustrated. "I want them to pay for all the harm they've done."

Nodding, he just kept her going. "I want to fight for this galaxy. I want them to be free again. I want Chewie not having to fear that he or his family will be harmed or even treated differently just because he isn't human."

He didn't know what to say and if he wasn't in awe of her before, he certainly was now. Giving her forehead a gentle kiss, he nodded at her again.

"I don't want you... I know what the rebellion means to you and I will be there with you every step of the way. I will be by your side and fight for you. I will fight for the cause! You hear me? I will stay right here at your side!" He said, running his thumb gently over her cheek, while resting his forehead against hers.

"Come on Leia…let a guy dream, alright?" He smirked. "Just a couple extra days, sweetheart. Let me enjoy them while they last." Kissing her nose, he pulled back smiling.

"Don't I get heavy?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Heavy? You? Nahhh!" He drawled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Without waiting for her answer, he carried her to their cabin to lay her down on the bunk, snuggling in behind her.

"I'm sorry Leia." He mumbled into her neck. Reaching behind her, she ran her hand over his jaw, to his hair, her fingers lacing into it. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep.

At least that's what he thought as he was watching her, but when her grip on his hair tightened and he kissed her neck, careful not to wake her, not knowing she was still awake. His lips silently lingered on her neck, her earlier words running through his head. _I hate you_

He knew what he did wasn't fair, but who could blame him for wanting to spend some extra time with her. Knowing, she was safe here with him and nobody would be able to snatch her away from him, while they were still lost in the middle of nowhere, gave him a sense of relief.

"Han I didn't mean it…" Startled he tensed a bit, as he heard her voice echoing through the silence. She ran her hands soothingly through his hair, before turning around to face him. Much to his shock, she was crying. He just looked at her for a moment, gently running his fingers over her cheek, collecting some tears.

"I could never…" She swallowed hard, her voice breaking. "I could never hate you." She whispered. "I didn't mean it…"

"Yes, you did." He shrugged, giving her a gentle smile.

"Well maybe hate is a too strong of a word, but you have every right to be angry." He said quietly, not wanting to ruin the silence.

"I know what I did was unfair to you…" Letting that linger for a moment, he silently apologized, his lips giving soothingly kisses to her forehead.

"Han…" pulling back some she looked up at him.

"The idea of us staying stranded like this is really appealing…" She gave him a watery laugh.

"When I found about what Threepio did, I didn't think it so bad. A few extra days…" Reaching for his cheek, she considered him.

"But even though there was no war, we still would have to touch base at some point. As nice as it sounds and as much I would love it, we can't live on love and sex alone, forever." She knew what his answer would be, so she just gave him the moment.

"I would love trying." He smirked, running his hands through her hair.

"I bet you would…" She grinned, softly kissing him, slowly climbing on top of him, making sure he knew she didn't hate him for this, silently thinking that if she had to choose, she already knew the answer. She always knew the answer. If it really came down to it, she would follow him to the end of this galaxy.

* * *

Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 (Sorry for missing a chapter last week)_

_She heard his heavy breathing as he was coming towards her. It reminded her of the last time he stood behind her, holding her to the spot, not with his hands, but with his bare mind. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, as he was forcing her to watch. Forcing her to watch her home explode into dust. But this time he wasn't standing behind her. He was facing her, walking towards her. Backing away from him, she tried to escape, breathlessly running through hallways of a ship, but she wasn't able to escape him. He always caught up with her and just when she thought he got her, he turned into Luke. The look in Luke eyes was so distanced, that she got scared. Luke reached out for her, taking hold of the collar of her shirt. "Leia…" He called, his voice all horse. Before she could react, he turned around and their surroundings changed to a misty forest and Vader stood in the far and then it happened, Luke broke down to his knees. "Leia!" He screamed out in pain, dropping his lightsaber to the ground._

* * *

She woke up with a start. "Luke!" Sitting up abruptly, she tried to catch her breath. Her skin felt all sweaty, even though it was cold in the cabin, she felt a chill run over her skin and tried to calm down. "Leia, what…?" A light in the cabin went on and she turned around to face Han, who was holding his nose as he slowly sat up. "Han, what happened?" She gasped as she realized that his nose was bleeding. "You ask me?" He growled, holding up his head so the blood wouldn't mess up the sheets. "Get up…we have to stop the bleeding." She ordered, climbing over him and out of the bunk, turning on the fresher light. Following her he stopped in front of the mirror to look at the damage. Flinching he touched his nose, checking if something was broken. "Han sit down!" She commanded, ushering him to the toilet and making him sit on it, so she could check his nose. Handing him a piece of toilette paper to stop the bleeding, she gently checked his eyes and touched his nose, to see if it was broken. Flinching away, he closed his eyes, with a groan. "Leia, I'm fine…stop mothering me!"

"Well what happened then?" She asked frowning at him. "Hey don't frown at me, sweetheart! It's not me who tried to break my nose!" He growled, checking if the bleeding stopped.

"I didn't try to break your nose!" She argued, hitting his chest.

"Well then stop beading me up, princess!" He growled, trying to get up but she held him back. "Han, I'm sorry." She apologized, checking his nose once again, giving him a gentle kiss, before stepping back. Hoping up on the sink, she closed her eyes for a moment. Scenes from her previous dream coming to mind. "It's Luke." She tried to explain. "I dreamed of him…"

Han got up and stepped in front of her a frown on his face.

"What do you mean, you dreamed of him?" He asked, trying not to let his jealously show.

"Not like that…" She protested. "He was facing Vader, Han!" She said, trying to make him understand. "Facing him?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Han, I think Luke is in danger."

"Leia, that was just a dream." He tried to calm her down. "It wasn't just a dream…it felt like I was facing him myself." She explained, reaching for him to come closer. Stepping closer, he put his hands on her waist. "You're a Jedi now?" He joked, trying to catch her eyes.

"Han don't make fun of me!" She sighed. "I'm worried…"

"I know Sweetheart, but it was just a dream…come on Luke is fine. Probably showing off his lightsaber to some new flight recruits." He soothed, resting his lips against her temple, pulling her closer. "Just a few more days and you will see him again and will feel silly for worrying."

He mumbled against her skin, giving her forehead a gentle kiss, trying not to think about sharing her with others again. "Oh don't get all tense about it, hotshot. You always will be my number one." She laughed, resting her cheek against his heart, reaching up with her hands, running them up the side of his face, messing up his sideburns with her fingers.

"Won't be too bad to hang around some other people again, you know me way to well."

He smiled, turning his head and bid into her arm. Giggling, she looked up at him and they kissed. "Don't you worry about Luke, sweetheart. I'm sure he is fine." He soothed, pulling back to check his nose again in the mirror.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, leaning into him from behind.

"Didn't know you had such a good punch, princess." Han grinned at her over the mirror.

"Only for you, flyboy." She smirked, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his neck.

"Night cap?" He asked turning around, pulling her in for a hug.

"Is that a metaphor for sex or are you speaking of alcohol?" She teased, grinning up at him.

"You beat me up and actually think I'm gonna have sex with you? Who do you think I am? Some kind of charity?" Han asked, affronted.

"Well you're known for being very giving." She smirked, her hands already running down his abdomen.

"Let's get drunk first." He smiled, taking hold of her hands to pull her out of the cabin and to the galley. Laughing, she jumped up his back, attacking his neck with fierce kisses.

"Such a tease…" She sighed against his skin.

"Know the feeling." He laughed, stepping up to the galley counter to let her sit on top of it.

Getting out two glasses, he filled them up with whiskey and handed her one. "Cheers."

Winking, he downed his glass, before pouring another one for himself.

She took a small sip of hers, considering him for a moment. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He shrugged, downing another glass.

"Then why are you drinking off the pain?" She asked, putting down her glass, reaching for him instead. "I'm not!" He protested.

"Why are you always such a terrible patient?" She groaned, taking away his glass.

* * *

_When Luke told her, Han wouldn't join him on his next patrol, she got angry. Han had promised her, he told her he would join Luke and look out for him. Those two were a great team when it came to patrolling, especially in an environment like Hoth. And when Luke told her that the Corellian didn't even tell him why he wouldn't join him, she got even more irritated. Han promised her after all._

_So, when her shift was over, she walked up to the Falcon and was surprised when Chewie came storming towards her with an angry, annoyed growl. He gestured at her and kept storming out of the hanger. Looking after Chewie for a moment, she decided to walk up the __ramp__ and see what got the Wookiee in such a mood. Well, she couldn't blame him; he had to live with Han after all and she felt like that all the time with the Corellian. _

_She walked through the main hold, looking for the captain, but when she couldn't find him, she kept walking through the rest of the ship. She was on her way to the cockpit, when she heard a rough cough. "Han?" Calling for him, she walked back to the cabin. As a respond came another fit of coughs. Coming near the cabin, she found the door open and a big lump of blanket on the bunk. The floor was covered with tissues and the heat was up high. _

"_Han?" She quietly asked, her irritation already gone, replaced by worry. _

"_Chewie I've told you…" Cough…" Leave me alone! I'm not eating this crap!" And with that he pulled the blanket tighter around himself and rolled away from her. _

"_Han?" She tried again. _

"_Leave me alone, you big furry oaf!" He coughed. _

"_Han!" She called, the irritation slowly creeping back. _

_He turned around to face her and stared at her. _

"_Leave me alone fuzzball!" He mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. _

"_Han, do I look like a Wookiee?" She asked. _

_He slowly pulled the blanket back, blinking at her for a moment, before bursting into a big grin which actually turned into a childish giggle. _

"_Don't be silly!" He grinned, turning onto his back to look up at her. _

"_I'm sick." He sighed, putting on a __pout. _

"_I can see that." She laughed. _

"_What's with your hair, flyboy?" Teasing, she couldn't resist to notice his slightly childish appearance. _

"_Don't make fun of me…I'm sick." He argued, burying himself in his blanket. _

"_Wouldn't dream of it." Leia smiled, sitting down next to him on the bunk. _

"_What happened to Chewie?" She asked, looking at him._

"_He is mean to me." He complained. _

"_You took any medicine?" She asked._

"_Lots of…" He grinned proudly. _

"_You need anything else?" Feeling for his forehead, she noticed he had a fever. _

"_You have a fever Han." She said, smoothing down his hair._

"_Yes." He just said, coughing. "Can you take care of me, Leia?" He asked her, sheepishly._

_Smiling at him, she nodded. "What do you need?" She asked gently. _

"_Can you stay here with me?" He asked, taking hold of her hand. _

"_Sure…" She answered, looking down at their joined hands._

"_I don't feel so good…" He sighed, not letting go of her hand. _

"_I know…maybe I should get you some tea?" She suggested. _

"_You've promised to stay with me!" He protested, pulling her hand closer, so she wouldn't run away. _

"_Well I didn't plan to leave, just to make you some tea." She chuckled. _

"_I don't need tea, I need you." He mumbled, rolling to the side and resting his head on her lap. _

"_Han, if this is some trick you're playing, I'm…" She protested. _

"_I'm sick Leia…" He just answered, snuggling closer to her. "Just stay…" He whispered, falling back asleep with a content sigh. _

_Smiling down at him, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. _

"_You're driving me insane, hotshot. You know that?" She sighed, leaning down, confident enough to kiss his temple, since he was quietly snoring already._

* * *

"Yeah, like you are such a good patient princess. Remember that snake bite?" Han pulled her out of her memories. He remembered it well. Him telling her to be careful, she as always not listening to him. She was delusional for quite a while.

"You kept bugging me all day long, telling me how handsome and big I am." He grinned.

"I bet you loved it." She grinned, pulling his hand to her mouth, gently kissing his pulse point.

Giving her a charming smirk, he picked her up again and carried her back to their cabin, laying her down on the bunk and lay down with her. Their eyes met, just silently looking at each other for a while.

"You _are_ quite big." She smiled, running her hands through his hair and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"And quite handsome, too" Kissing his jaw, she continued.

"And now get some sleep."

Leaning back, she rested her head on his chest, soothingly running her fingers over his chest, his side and over his arm. They stayed in silence for a while and when she thought he was already asleep, he began running his fingers through her hair.

"We don't have much time left…" He whispered, desperation obvious in his voice. Looking up at him, she kissed him again.

"I know…" She kissed him again, not willing to pull away, but seeing feeling him tense, she pulled back, considering him. "You really are in pain, are you?" She asked.

"Just a headache." He soothed, leaning back some.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, kissing his chest and snuggled into him.

He kissed the top of her head, laying back to get back to sleep.

"To live the moment you don't want sex…" She teased, resting her head over his heart.

"And to think you used to run away from me." He smirked, kissing her forehead.

Leaning into him some more, she kissed his collarbone, breathing him in.

"Just imagine us doing all this back on Hoth. We would've had so much fun…" Han grinned into the top of her head.

"A lot more heat, too." She smiled into his chest.

"The falcon always was open for visits, princess." He smirked, pinching her ribs.

"You probably would have lost your mind if I actually were showing up, in your cabin in the middle of night." She teased, hovering over him.

"Oh you did show up at my cabin a couple of times, if I recall." He grinned, leaning up to kiss her but she didn't let him.

"Didn't always end up well." She reminded him, remembering her stepping into his cabin one night after a nightmare and him being completely wasted, drunk after a fight they were having and him drawing his blaster at her, with bloodshed eyes and breaking down in front of her, falling to his knees and completely losing it.

* * *

_It wasn't his fault, that's what they were fighting about. She told him over and over again, that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't seem to listen, tormenting himself, for putting her in danger. The bounty hunter wasn't just there for him, she knew. After all the bounty on her head was pretty big by now, as well. But he wouldn't listen. They ended up fighting, him threatening to leave for good and her having a nightmare about losing him. After she woke up she tried to calm down and to suppress the urge to go over to the hanger, to check up on him. But it didn't take long for her to put on a robe and storm out to the falcon. _

_Sneaking in, she found the captain's cabin door open. Stepping inside, she was confronted with Han's blaster pointed at her. "Han, it's me…" She tried, but it did take him a moment to get back to the moment, to reality. _

"_Leia…" He sighed in relief, letting go of his blaster and letting it drop to the falcon's floor. He looked at her desperately, before dropping on his knees next to his blaster, his head fallen to his chest. _

"_Han?" She asked, taking a step closer._

_When he looked up at her, she could see the desperation in his eyes. _

"_I don't want to leave…" He whispered, hoarsely. _

_Kneeling down next to him, she took his hand in hers, urging him to lean into her. _

"_It was not your fault. Not your fault!" She whispered, meeting his eyes for a moment, before pulling him into her arms._

* * *

"Oh I wouldn't have killed you." He said, his fingers caressing her cheek. "The blaster was set on stun." He joked, pulling her down for the awaited kiss.

"Oh I would've pulled my blaster faster as yours would have hit me." She teased, running her hand through his hair. "And I would have killed you." Smirking, she pulled his head back, attacking his neck with hot, passionate kisses. Grinning, he enjoyed her kisses for a while.

"I have no doubt about that, princess." He groaned, turning them around so he was on top.

Hovering over her, he gave her some sweet little kisses, before moving down her neck, to her cleavage, his hands already wandering down her body. Sighing, she let her fingers work through his hair, enjoying his caresses.

"Han…" She moaned, pulling his head back up to look at him.

"Let's get some sleep." Kissing him gently, she closed her eyes, pulling his head against her chest, so he was snuggled into her and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, while she stayed awake, gently running her fingers through his hair, thinking about her nightmare earlier and worried about Luke and the future that lay in front of them.

* * *

Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Sorry for missing an upload last week)

* * *

It was their last day and even though they both were aware of it, they tried to ignore it.

Han especially was on edge, never leaving Leia's side and it started after waking up. He held her tide, snuggling into her from behind, feeling her breathe in and out, while she was still asleep, or at least that was what he thought. Currently, she was awake, feeling his heartbeat against her back, letting it soothe her, calm her down. She was close to tell him to turn around the ship and fly wherever he thought was best for them. She hated these thoughts, feeling like she betrayed the cause, her friends, her father. But what she had with Han meant so much to her, she just couldn't imagine going back to the rebellion, to a world of bloodshed, of fear, fear to lose him. He would stay with her, he promised her, he would even sign in if she asked him to. She knew she was the one in control. He loved her as much as she loved him and would do anything not to lose her. But that was what frightened her now. The only thing she always pleading with him to do, was now the scariest thought. If he signed in with the rebellion, he would have commanders, if she was lucky it would be Carlist, but if he wasn't he would have to take orders from Dodonna, he would do everything to get him as far away from her as possible and there would be nothing she could do about it. If he got his orders he would have to follow them, even if it meant flying in an obvious death trap and his Solo luck wouldn't always be able to safe him.

"Why are you fake sleeping, sweetheart?" Han mumbled into her neck, letting his lips wander over her skin. "I don't want this day to begin." She whispered, snuggling closer into him.

"Not even for sex?" He smirked, against her temple. Smiling, she reached for his hand to hold it against her abdomen. "Han, I'm not sure I want to go back…" She sighed, interlacing their hands. "Don't temp me, princess." He groaned against her neck. Turning around to face him, she locked eyes with him. "If you sign in, they can order you places and I have no control over it." She let out her fear. "That's why we get married, Leia." He smirked, kissing her forehead. "As soon as we hit base we kidnap Carlist and the kid and he will get us married."

He grinned. "Marriage doesn't safe you from getting Dodanna as your boss." She sighed.

"Well, I won't sign in, if I don't get Carlist as my boss…" He joked.

"And besides Dodanna is a coward. You just have to snap your finger and he will do everything you ask him to. They all will. Just give them your stare." He grinned.

"I don't have a stare!" She protested.

"Oh yes you do princess and you know it." Giving her a knowing smile, he kissed her on the lips. "How come I'm the one trying to convince you to run away now?" She smiled.

"Because I brainwashed you." He teased, leaning closer his nose touching hers.

"So how come we don't have sex yet?" She laughed, pinning him to the mattress.

"You distracted me with your stare." He grinned, his hands running over her back.

"Oh, I will show you distraction alright." She smirked, sitting on top of him, strangling his hips and eased herself onto him. Groaning, he sat up, holding her hips steady for a moment.

"Don't you worry Leia. We will get married and I won't let them tear us apart." Meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Normally he would have taken the chance and would have turned around the Falcon to get her as far away from rebellion as possible but he knew Leia was just having doubts and it wouldn't make her happy to leave the rebellion. It would only add more guilt on her shoulders.

They were lying in bed together and Han gently ran his hands all over her body, watching her skin react in anticipation, gently kissing her skin every time goosebumps would appear.

Sighing, she enjoyed his caresses, her eyes closed.

"So you're gonna sleep on the falcon with me when we're back on base?" He asked, running his fingers over her cleavage.

"I always fantasized you sleeping in my room." She smirked, keeping her eyes closed.

"You want to give Mon a heart attack?" He chuckled, kissing her over the heart.

Giggling, she reached for his head, running her hands through his hair, pressing him down against her. "I thought this would be your fantasy." She smirked, kissing the top of his head.

"Sure…" He grinned against her skin, looking up at her.

"One day I will take you to Corellia and we will raise little scoundrels and princesses." He promised.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" She asked, not sure herself, how she would answer. Opening one eye he just looked at her for a short moment.

"Sure Leia." He said, kissing her neck. He said it just like he said it in the circuit bay, but meaning every word of it.

"Why?" He knew the answer wouldn't be enough for her, so he looked up at her.

"Sweetheart, you take the rebellion by their balls. You just have to raise your eyebrow and they will do whatever you want them to."

"Running a rebellion is not the same as being a mother, Han. With a child, you need to love it and take care of it." She frowned, hoping he would understand her fears. Was she really emotionally stable enough to raise children, to even spent a life with a man, who loved her more than she ever thought possible?

"Well you do love me, princess and you took good care of me when I had the flu." He smiled.

"And I'm still waiting for my medal." She teased, kissing him. Pulling back, she started laughing, much to his delight.

"What happened to my scoundrel? Talking about kids, having a steady life? You're sick, flyboy?" She laughed, gently pulling the hair on the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't mean now…for now, I want you all to myself, but if things settle down, maybe…" He got nervous. "Look Leia, I know I always act like this tough guy, but…shit…" He cursed, pulling back, looking up the bunk's ceiling.

"If you would have asked me before this trip…" Chuckling, he covered his eyes with his hand, sighing.

"My mom always threatened me with my own little scoundrels, making me worry like she did when I was little." Grinning, he turned his head to look at her.

"And with you as their mom, they would be even more trouble I'm sure." He smirked.

"Han…let's get married first." She smiled, reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"And I'm not marrying you, if you don't continue what you were doing before you came up with this happily ever after idea." She smirked, putting his hand on one of her breasts, making him squeeze it. Laughing, he sat up, slightly hovering over her.

"All needy are you, princess?" He teased, his hand wandering down to her waist.

Groaning, she took hold of the back of his head, pulling him back against her chest.

The next morning, Han was up early preparing their landing on Bespin. When Leia stepped into the cockpit, back in her snow gear, he took a double-take, shocked.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, picking on her white snow jacket.

"It's the only women clothes we have on board, laser brain." She protested, shaking of his hands. "I guess I take you shopping first thing, sweetheart." He suggested, taking hold of her hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Look at these clouds, princess…real romantic, isn't it?" He smirked, but got interrupted by Chewie's growling.

"Oh calm down Chewie!" He argued with his friend.

"You will get rid of us in a moment, don't worry!" He grinned, winking at Leia, before turning back to the controls. Chewie kept rumbling and Leia watched their interaction with amusement. "I sure will miss your banter." She grinned, stepping behind Han's captain's chair. "Don't you worry princess, Chewie will watch our back all our lives. Wookiees get ancient." Chewie gave her an assuring Wookiee smile, before they got interrupted by flight control, asking for a landing permit.

* * *

And from now the movie does the rest...

Thank you for reading and all the nice comments!


End file.
